The Spell
by Mizh-n-Rozh
Summary: "Yo… No veo nada, Mimi. Estoy ciega" Fueron las palabras que la destrozaron y revivieron la pesadilla de tres años atrás. Enfrentarse a una enfermedad que puede cambiarte la vida no es cosa fácil ¿No ver o ver cómo la vida se les cae a sus amigos?
1. Prefacio

**.The Spell.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh_

**.Prefacio.**

Nunca me había puesto a pensar lo mucho que podía cambiar la vida en tan poco tiempo.

Aunque ya me había sucedido hace poco… pero me pareció que _aquél _sufrimiento duró más y creí que con eso había sido suficiente castigo. Pero decir que estaba equivocada, es quedarse corto.

Nunca imaginé que… me podía suceder algo así.

Nunca me creí tan importante como para que Dios me ocasionara un problema así de enorme, y es que yo no tengo la culpa de nada. Simplemente son cosas que me tocan afrontar, mostrarle mi mejor cara al Diablo y no apagarme.

Porque si me apago… pierdo el juego de la vida.

Lo pierdo todo.

El viento frío me golpeó el rostro como una bofetada al corazón, y la nieve que caía en las puntas de mi cabello eran espadas cortándome parte por parte para luego quemarme con la sorna y envidia de sus ojos penetradores. Me ardía, todo dolía demasiado pero no gritaba porque eso ya no iba a servirme de nada, **no ahora**.

Con su mirada azul deprimente me gritaba que muriera, me odiaba… Ese hombre quería verme sangrar y retorcerme en el infierno por simple gusto.

Su mano pálida y fría, sin guantes, desataba la verdad, no se sentía culpable, no tenía porque sentirse así. Libre de ataduras. Se creía capaz (y lo era) de hacer todo lo que le viniera en gana; lastimarme y hacerme llorar como lo había hecho minutos antes, utilizar sus manos como esposas y mantenerme atada cuanto tiempo quisiera.

Quise cerrar los ojos para no verme caer y me dieron ganas de llorar como cualquiera lo haría en una situación así: te ahorcan, te cortan, te deshilan y te destruyen el espíritu pero yo no podía… no tenía lágrimas para expresar lo terrible que era mi vida en ese momento. Sola. Moría peor que un perro, con todos mirándome sin poder hacer nada más que lanzarlo todo a la suerte.

Todo lo que brillaba se apagaba y la oscuridad se me venía en cara. _¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?_

No lo sabía, y ya no importaba… La muerte estaba a mis espaldas balanceándome entre la tierra y el cielo, ya no podían rescatarme. Nadie burla a la muerte más de dos veces. Las débiles lágrimas que pensé que nunca saldrían flotaron por mis mejillas y desaparecieron por la fuerte ventisca.

Entonces recordé su rostro grabado en mi corazón, su rostro perfecto, el suyo y ahora, mío también.

A él y a su sonrisa, ese beso de unas horas atrás me había agrandado el corazón que ahora me estaban drenando a punta de cuchillazos. Yo lo amaba… y no me importaba morir por él, esa sí sería la mejor forma de morir.

Su risa caótica me hizo aterrizar y caer en cuenta que me había llegado la hora. Retrasarme sería enfurecer al destino y preferí que acabara ya a seguir sufriendo más de la cuenta.

_Buena suerte, bonita…_

No dijo más nada, soltó las esposas y estiré los brazos, el frío aire que me cortaba la circulación y me golpeaba directamente en la cara de pronto cambió de rumbo, y me empujó la espalda.

Olvidé a mi madre sollozando en Kyoto, y a mi padre abrazándola de seguro. Olvidé a mis amigos llenos de lágrimas, lo olvidé todo excepto una cosa, una persona… la más importante.

**_Yamato…_**

Cerré los ojos _para siempre_ y recé, porque sabía lo difícil que sería para ellos, cuando yo ya no existiera en el mundo.

-

-

-

-

-

**Notas de Autora:** Oh Cristo… bastante sencillo y elemental, esto es un abre boquita de lo que sucederá más adelante, digo… mucho, mucho pero mucho más adelante.

¿Qué tal les pareció? Bastante básico pero creo que me quedó bien.

Tardé demasiado en publicarlo porque hace como un año lo había escrito, pero tenía **horrores** de todos los tipos imaginables, de tiempo, de narración… OH MI DIOS, era abominación, supongo que al menos ahora está presentable y en mi opinión está bastante bien.

Además de agregar que éste fic incluye a todos los personajes de todas las temporadas de Digimon, hasta los menos notables traté de colocarlos para que desempeñen papeles importantes o de relleno (_al menos ese es el plan_).

Por favor, dejen Reviews!! Quiero saber que tal escribo ._.! ¡¡Tengo nerviosismo!! Review al ataque, por favor.

Saluditos y besitos.

_Rose._


	2. Lunes

**Ni Digimon, ni los personajes son de mi propiedad, sino de Akiyoshi Hongo, porque si dependiera de mí el mundo estaría hecho bolas… Los autos serían rosados y las calles tendrías fotos de un arco iris pegado en todas partes (¿?).**

¡Mil disculpas por el retraso! Pero al fin, aquí está el segundo capítulo de este fic… Mis intentos ¿no?

Ya, los dejo con la lectura; poco a poco les seguiré dando mi opinión de cada capítulo a medida que avanzamos. Muchas gracias a todos los que se atrevieron a darle clic al link y que ahora siguen bajando la página para leer el fic.

**.The Spell.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh_

**.Lunes.**

La mañana iniciaba, del cielo poco a poco desaparecía el alba y dejaba un color azul muy relajante a la vista de los madrugadores, la brisa de diciembre se hacía sentir, después de todo la navidad se acercaba, así como el futuro que le esperaba a _ella_.

A pesar de las fechas aún no había nieve en Odaiba, la cual comenzaba a notarse en los campos entre noviembre y principios del siguiente mes, lo único que estaba asegurado era que éste año sería diferente.

Ella despertó de su profundo sueño, la alarma púrpura de la mesita de noche sonaba con una tonaba nada armónica, sus ojos se abrían con lentitud para toparse con la tenue luz del amanecer profundo, el cielo se encontraba despejado y cálido, se sintió muy lejana a su hogar ¿Cómo podía detenerse la nieve de esa forma? Cayó en cuenta de que la culpa la tenía ella, ella y todos los habitantes del mundo, la contaminación acababa poco a poco el mundo anunciando su destrucción dolorosa. Pero ella lo sabía, _todo_ llegaba a un final.

Era pelirroja, de aspecto cálido y juvenil, sus ojos tenian un matiz rojizo que se amoldaba para no opacar ni resaltar el mismo de su melena, hacía su rutina diaria y se preparaba para asistir una día más al Instituto, un refugio, un sueño, el lugar donde podía pinchar una nube sin que nadie se enterara.

Donde guardar un secreto era cotidiano y revelarlo era el final de la historia.

Las cosas nunca le fueron demasiado complicadas, todo corría a una velocidad moderada que aumentaba cuando debía y se atrasaba mientras ella lo deseara. Pero tampoco siempre fue perfecto, porque para ser tan pequeña resultaba acomplejarse mucho consigo misma, las cosas que no le gustaban de su vida eran pocas, pero de mucha importancia.

Los recuerdos de sus días pasados eran lo más cercano a la muerte que tenía, y con cada paso la muerte se le venía detrás. Mientras se ponía el uniforme, se tallaba los dientes, se peinaba el cabello… Todo iba a dar atrás, menos una cosa que no _debía_ olvidar…

–Mamá ya me voy –fue su manera de saludar y a la vez de despedirse de su progenitora- nos vemos más tarde. –caminó muy tranquila por el pasillo acercándose al recibidor, donde se cambiaría de zapatos, tomaría las llaves y se iría sin más nada que su mochila azulada.

–Está bien Sora, no llegues tan tarde. –le respondió con gracia su madre, la mujer mantuvo una sonrisa juguetona, amaba a su hija por sobre todas las cosas, aunque a veces _todas las cosas_ no salieran bien…

–No lo haré. –dijo entre cortado mientras cerraba la puerta del departamento tras ella, paso a paso se desplazaba por el enorme pasillo de los apartamentos; el lunes, a primera hora del día, Sora Takenouchi no había tomado las escaleras como siempre lo hacía sino el ascensor; poco a poco se iba notando la diferencia de no sólo el año tardío de nieve sino que también del día fatídico.

.

El Instituto de Odaiba abría sus puertas desde muy tempranas horas de la mañana, sus paredes blancas eran iluminadas y destellaban de manera enérgica gracias a los rayos solares y la hacían ver aun más grande de lo que era, tanto dentro como por fuera. Tres compañeros ya se encontraban dentro del laboratorio de química, en el quinto piso de la infraestructura, realizando los preparativos para la presentación del club de ciencias, la cual se haría dentro de dos días y debían competir con otros colegios extranjeros.

–No, no, ya te lo dije Osamu debemos ponerle sólo 50 gramos. Ni más, ni menos.

–No me regañes Wong, le colocaré la cantidad que yo quiera y serán 30 gramos.

Mientras ambos discutían dándose empujones y una que otra patada, del otro lado del aula una joven se quedaba medio dormida encima de un libro de historia. No traía ojeras pero bostezaba sin pena, estaba sentada en una especie de butaca, a su lado un microscopio carísimo que tentaba al destino de ella a punto de caer, y a otros químicos poderosos bien sellados que la dejaban descansar en paz, de cierto modo para ella era el paraíso de no ser por la gritería que habían armado los otros dos.

–¡¡Ya cállense!! –ordenó la chica espabilándose como una fiera, su melena estaba hecha un revoltijo como si una rata hubiera hecho una fiesta en su cabeza, eso le daba un aspecto más terrorífica a la escena de los tres: _La mujer lobo y los dos infortunados._

–Miyako no comiences por favor –atizó Henry apuntándola con el dedo índice.

Miyako (Yolei) Inoue era un chica un poco chillona pero inteligente y sobre todo linda a pesar de usar anteojos de viejita, como le decían sus amigos en son de broma y mantenía un color de cabello poco peculiar: lila; una amante de las ciencias y de la complejidad, de la justicia y la verdad, sólo que los días que no conciliaba tener su cita con Morfeo era irritante hasta el punto de ser estresante para cualquiera que le pasara tres metros a la redonda.

–¡Quiero descansar y sus malditas discusiones no me dejan dormir en paz! –Miyako se levantó de su asiento y sin pensar en las consecuencias tomó ambos recipientes, el de Henry con un líquido semi-transparente y el de Osamu con un líquido rojizo- con 200 gramos de esencia de cobre y quedará perfecto, ya lo verán.

–¡¡Miyako, no!! –gritaron los dos chicos sin acercársele demasiado a la muchacha, ni a ella ni al recipiente que ahora comenzó a transformarse a un azul espeluznante. Yolei no se daba cuenta de la locura que acababa de hacer, fuera lo que fuera de todos modo se acercaba una verdadera catástrofe la cual nadie podría detener.

Rezó mentalmente por su poco juicio que aún le quedaba. Y soltó un grito de película de terror.

La química era divertida…

.

Susumu Yagami estaba cansada de que todos los días fuese lo mismo, su hijo mayor siempre se quedaba dormido los días de escuela pero los fines de semana madrugaba de una manera sorprendente para ver la televisión, mientras que la menor hacía acto de presencia a tempranas horas del día y preparaba los almuerzos de todos, todos los días.

–Taichi Yagami, ya tuve suficiente de tu flojera ¡¡Despierta de una buena vez!! –La mujer tocaba la puerta y le hablaba con voz fuerte al chico, o prácticamente a la nada, ya que el dormía profundamente con ronquidos de león y pereza de oso.

Después de varios ruegos y gritos fuera de la habitación se rindió y se alejó de la puerta. Minutos más tarde "cabellera despeinada" –la mala interpretación de ricitos de oro- despertó desconcertado por la hora.

_Otra vez no, por favor_… se quejaba el castaño mientras se colocaba los pantalones a medias y la camisa con los botones equivocados.

Luego de cepillarse los dientes con una rapidez asombrosa y remojarse el rostro para espabilarse, salió atándose los zapatos y acomodándose la chaqueta verde mientras escuchaba a su progenitora decir cosas como "¿Por qué no eres más como Kari?" o "Por qué no te esfuerzas un poco más" frases que obviamente a Taichi no le importan mucho. Miraba su reloj cada tanto, era tarde, pero ya rezaba para que al llegar el regaño fuese mínimo al que le tocaba todos los días.

Saltó el portón trasero del instituto, sacudió el uniforme con ambas manos y siguió su carrera por no llegar tarde a la clase _de nuevo_.

.

_Corre, corre, corre_ decía a sí mismo. _Ya me comprometí con Davis en llevarle esto, sino se lo llevo ¡quién lo aguanta hablando porquerías por esa bocota que tiene!_

Atravesaba avenidas sin mirar a los lados, saltaba escaleras de la plaza, tomaba atajos, Cody Hida se había quedado dormido y debía entregarle una planta a Davis para su proyecto. El chico entró apresurado al instituto, no sentía sus piernas pero el viento cálido de la mañana golpeándole la cara le hacía saber que corría. Sin ganas pero lo hacía.

Todo contra su voluntad.

.

Ella mantuvo una caminata lenta hasta su escuela, prestándole atención a cada detalle de la ciudad madrugadora, desde los letreros más luminosos hasta los escritos con marcador y papel, incluso un gato albino a la vuelta de la esquina maullando de hambre. Sora nunca había hecho tanto uso de su sentido primario en toda la vida como esa mañana, hasta a ella misma le pareció extraño tanta dedicación a algo que siempre pareció invisible, acostumbraba a irse con los audífonos de su MP3 a poco volumen, notoriamente hoy los había dejado en casa sin alguna razón aparente o justificación posible. Algo iba saliendo realmente _mal_.

Llegó a buena hora, a pesar de sus distracciones, el sol iluminaba su rostro tornándole el cabello más brillante y los ojos más profundos que nunca había imaginado tener. La belleza la estaba golpeando por el buen lado y ella se dejaba sin dudas.

Al momento de atravesar el enorme portón se dirigió directamente a su casillero, depositando la mochila pesada y tomando los libros necesarios. Ella continuó caminando hasta el aula 5-B y atravesó la puerta con seguridad en la mirada.

Su mejor amiga ya se encontraba allí, junto con otro par de estudiantes que hablaban por su cuenta sin prestarle atención a su llegada. Mimi Tachikawa era una chica muy alegre y femenina, tal vez en exceso y con un toque de magia que la hacía berrinchuda pero más bien adorable, sus bucles madera caían hasta la mitad de su espalda y cubrían parte de sus pechos –el cabello envidiable, como decía Sora- pero su gran corazón y entendimiento era lo que las unía a ambas.

Porque estaban demasiado unidas.

–Buenos días Mimi ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana? –preguntó Sora mientras se acomodaba en el escritorio que le pertenecía y era el más cercano al lugar de su interlocutora.

–¡Sorita! –gritó Mimi perturbando la paz y el silencio que había dentro del salón hacia unos instantes. Alzó sus brazos de emoción y la sonrisa blanca destello en toda la habitación.

–Por lo que veo bien –Sora rió divertida por lo bajo, su compañera estaba tan enérgica que le transmitía esa emoción a todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor, hasta a un vaso de vidrio podía suspirar con su presencia encantadora y pegajosa- estás muy animada hoy.

–¿Lo crees? ¿Sabes qué? Michael fue a visitarme anoche, hablamos de miles de cosas, sus viajes a Europa, su nueva hermanita que es idéntica a él. Al principio todo era normal pero luego me sentí conmocionada, no podía dejar de mirarlo… perderme en sus ojos, parecía que mirara a un príncipe, tan perfecto y original –Mimi suspiro para darle pausa a su discurso, un suspiro cargado de amor y pasión que se le desbordaba hasta por los ojos y los oídos- es tan… Michael.

–Entiendo, entonces estás enamorada del muchachongo ¿no? –intentó adivinar la pelirroja con una sonrisa en su rostro de aprobación y de afirmación, conocía lo suficiente a su amiga y sabía que era la primera vez que suspiraba de manera tan delicada, tan compasiva e inspiradora.

Durante años las dos habían sido amigas, de hecho las mejores, compartiendo secretos y misterios juntas hasta el punto que la familia Takenouchi, madre, padre e hija, hablaban de ella como miembro especial. Mimi siempre cambiaba de gustos y de chico de manera trimestral (según afirmaba Sora) pero ésta era la primera vez que un chico le duraba tanto en su cabeza; hacía ya año y tanto que la castaña y Michael se conocían, fue en un viaje vacacional a Florida, y la amistad estuvo creciendo desde aquel entonces, Mimi loca por él y Michael confundiéndola de pies a cabeza con sus sonrisas fulminadoras, como solía llamarlas la misma Tachikawa, pero odiaba rotundamente la distancia que hace cuatro meses de había prolongado entre ellos, de continente a continente.

–No, bueno yo… –Mimi se notaba un poco nerviosa, siempre pasaba cuando hablaba de su rubio amigo Michael así que decidió cambiarle el tema a la que la escuchaba. Pero ese tampoco era bueno- además ¿tú como sabes de esas cosas? No puedes andar por ahí diciendo a quien le gusta quien –advirtió con diversión y con las mejillas todavía encendidas- anda dime… ¿soñaste con _él_ de nuevo? –insistía jalando a Sora del hombro sin dejar de sonreírle.

–No Mimi, sabes que no quiero hablar de eso –de repente dejó de lado la diversión de enredar a su amiga con Michael para cambiar a un tono que sonaba realmente deprimente. Tomó con suavidad la mano de Mimi y la alejo de ella sin ganas- _él_ nunca me va a corresponder.

–Sora…

Estaba cansada de oír las desesperanzas de la pelirroja, Sora se había enamorado del chico incorrecto, el más deseado de la escuela y seguro en Odaiba, ella igual que todas, había caido en sus manos.

Hacía mucho tiempo desde que lo descubrió, era como un sueño lejos del alcance mortal, todas babeaban por él y la competencia era tan cierta como que él era hermoso, pero la situación también era diferente, porque ella **sí** lo conocía, ella **sí** lo amaba más allá de la apariencia de galán que tenía y por supuesto él la apreciaba, sólo eso… cochino aprecio de amigos, nada más. Él estaba trazando una línea definitiva de distancia y con cada día que pasaba, la línea se ponía más gruesa

Pero Sora siempre se negaba a contarle sus sentimientos por miedo o por quién sabe qué, siempre le tenía una excusa distinta a Mimi cuando estaba de ganas, sino simplemente repetía la fase de la depresión y la chica desistía; ella lo amaba, de verdad lo hacía. Él era el efecto que la ponía de cabeza y la llevaba a la luna con una sola mirada.

–Mimi tú me comprendes mejor que nadie, él es** difícil **y yo soy** tonta**,él** intocable **y yo** vulnerable**...

La frase le había llegado al corazón y la culpabilidad se revolvió en el estómago y todos los jugos gástricos; siempre se lo hacían mutuamente.

–Sora, perdóname por querer hacerte hablar de eso pero tienes que ser fuerte, sobrepasar tus ligas, comenzar a arriesgarte ¿No han sido suficientes años ya? Escúchame a mí que sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, Soo –Mimi intentaba animar a su amiga de una manera distinta a como lo hacía siempre, normalmente la distraía con cualquier cosa divertida pero ya hoy se había rendido, Mimi sabía como se sentía la desesperanza, el enamoramiento solitario, el dolor de no _tenerlo_ para sí misma y la agonía de sentirlo tan cerca. Nadie más se acercaba a su dolor.

–Prométeme –comenzó a decir la castaña y se detuvo un instante para pensar mejor sus palabras- No, Júrame… júrame que no vas a dejar que te destroce más.

–Él no me destroza Mimi, entiéndelo, me atrapa y me encierra en un lugar donde lo puedo ver y admirar cuantas horas se me pegue la gana pero no se me permite tocarlo… abrazarlo, salir de ese campo me llevará la vida entera. A mí nadie me destroza, lo hago yo misma.

Interrumpiendo la levantada de ánimo al estilo del día fatídico, entró por la puerta delantera una cabellera rubia brillante, larga y bien cuidada a pesar de su despeine, tenía el cuerpo bien definido y tonificado pero sin exageración que se dejaba ver a través de la camisa blanca del uniforme escolar del muchacho, al que aún le faltaba la chaqueta verde que debía llevar puesta y que más bien descansaba en su hombro, su rostro estaba adornado con zafiros alucinantes y recién pulidos en lugar de sus ojos, parecía un Dios griego en plena juventud, la perfección era su único defecto visible pero interiormente era un humano, el humano más hermoso que ella pudo haber imaginado.

No se comparaba con el patrón de novio que imaginó desde niña, el chico iba más allá de un cuento de hadas y de una película de terror, parecía surrealista tanta belleza y perfección en una sola persona.

El joven miró hacia donde estaban ellas, Mimi y Sora, con paso firme y relajado se acercó con una enorme sonrisa blanquecina. Esa maldita sonrisa enloquecedora. Sora detectó su presencia con un leve vistazo y apresuró en darse una vuelta al estilo _Matrix_ y cubrir su cabeza con un abrigo que llevaba consigo para el supuesto frío que debía llegar cualquier día.

Pero ese día no era hoy.

–Buenos días Yamato –dijo muy alegre Mimi, levantándose de su asiento y dando un fuerte abrazo al chico, sin dejar de lado la coquetería que era natural de ella y que en lo absoluto molestaba al joven.

–Buenos días Tachikawa –saludó y le respondió el abrazo sin mucha importancia, giró su cabeza y su mirada se localizó por debajo de lo normal, donde se ocultaba la pelirroja- ¿quién esta allí escondida? –dijo con un tono pícaro que hizo estremecer a Sora debajo del trozo de tela con forma de abrigo.

–Ah, eso –Mimi rió maliciosamente sin apartarle la vista a la chamarra que ocultaba el cuerpo de una enamorada, lo más cercano a la alegría para Sora podía ser transmitida sólo por Yamato, ella necesitaba de él súbitamente; sin que él lo supiera, el poder y el peso de su mirada la transformaba de una piedra fría a una gelatina tibia, sin lógica ni sentido, en el amor… eso no contaba.

–¿Por qué no lo descubres tú mismo? –tentó la acaramelada con ojos de cupido.

El rubio chico se acercó bastante al puesto de Sora, se colocó en cuclillas cuando ya se hallaba a un lado de ella y con la mayor delicadeza que el momento le permitió, apartó el abrigo que cubría esa cabellera rojiza y más abajo se escondía el rostro de la chica que lo miraba con atención; él sólo pudo abrir sus ojos al doble sin comprender por qué sus ojos se humedecían en un estanque prohibido.

–¿So-Sora? –dijo el rubio boquiabierto, tartamudeando por el asombro. Los zafiros azules estuvieron a punto de abandonar sus cuencas.

–Yama…

Soltó un gemido y el tiempo se detuvo con el peso de su mirada pura.

Sora sentía que tenía un volcán dentro de sí misma, él mirándola desde lo alto como todo un Dios al cuestionar a los mortales, con sus ojos cielo más oscuros que de costumbre, sus pupilas bien dilatadas y una cara de preocupación; ella mirándolo sin saber qué hacer, qué decir ¿Debía excusarse? Y a sí así fuera ¿Cómo? Se sentía una estúpida, inútil, él la descubriría si prestaba suficiente atención, su mirada rojiza se inundó de agua salada por la amargura y luego se cerraron con fuerza con ganas de no ver _jamás_. Dejar de hacerse daño.

–¡¡Déjame sola!!

–Pero Sora –Yamato no entendía el por qué debía alejarse. Por el contrario, se acercaba más a ella para limpiarle las pequeñas lagrimas que había dejado escapar en su depresión, con su suave mano y un delicado movimiento de sus yemas las desapareció del rostro de la pelirroja- ¿Quién te hizo llorar? –preguntó con voz suave y melódica.

El corazón de Sora latía desesperadamente como caballos en hipódromo, no podía dejar de mirar los ojos del chico que se hundían más y más; era como si con cada día se volvieran más hermosos de lo que ayer lo eran pero para su suerte algo lo distrajo:

¿Una explosión?

Un fuerte sonido se había escuchado por todo el instituto estremeciendo el edificio entero, automáticamente los pocos estudiantes que ya estaban ahí se asomaron por la ventana, incluyendo a Yamato, dejando a Sora libre y de ella se escapó un suspiro de alivio que no podía explicar; lo tenía allí, admirándolo ella sola ¿Detener aquel momento era lo mejor? Según el destino sí. La curiosidad tomó posesión de su cuerpo preguntándose por qué le costaba más cada día, cada segundo que pasara con el amenazaba con dejar expuesto el secreto del amor prohibido. Ahora le tocaba respirar de su propio aire y no el de los pulmones de Ishida.

La presa huyó del cazador.

.

A pesar de la hora los alumnos de la sección 2-C ya estaban en sus puestos, debían realizar una exposición para uno de los profesores más exigentes de todo el instituto. Se escuchaba con mucha rapidez las hojas volteándose cuando los estudiantes pasaban la página con desesperación para memorizar cada línea, cada palabra, cada letra, algunos sudaban, otros temblaban, parecía más bien un gallinero lleno de crías esperando al granjero que loas iba a matar y cocinar.

–Entonces los soros son los puntos rojos que se encuentran en la planta –dijo un chico moreno mirando hacía arriba intentando recordar algo con mucho interés.

–Sí, y cuando los soros caen al suelo se forma el prótalo –aseguró otro chico que era rubio, él no llevaba hojas y se veía un poco más calmado que los demás estudiantes- el cual se encargará de realizar el apareamiento de los arquegonios y los… los…

–Anteridios, Tk –esta vez habló una muchacha castaña hasta un poco mas arriba de los hombros, sus rasgos eran notablemente finos y era bastante menuda con una apariencia delicada, de porcelana. Ella llevaba rato sin emitir sonido alguno pero tampoco le dedicaba suficiente atención a la hoja debajo de sus codos- es fácil, pero hay muchos nombres confusos.

–Además que no soy muy bueno en biología Kari, a diferencia de ti ¡Tu madre te debió leerte libros de biología antes de nacer!– afirmó el rubio con diversión entre risas y un poco de vergüenza, Takeru Takaishi era ojiazul y un buen retenedor de información pero la biología y las bromas de Hikari eran su punto débil.

Tk y Kari –como se llamaban entre ellos por la confianza- se conocían desde muy pequeños debido a que sus madres (Natsuko y Susumu) eran compañeras de curso años atrás, y ahora ellos cumplían algo parecido a una profecía de la unión que se prometieron y eran los mejores amigos, al igual que los hermanos mayores de estos, se ayudaban mutuamente. Desde hacía ya varios años estudiaban juntos y eran muy pocas las veces que se separaban.

–Buenos días Hikari –saludó Davis, el otro chico que estaba hablando con Tk momentos atrás, él era moreno y todos afirmaban que tenía un enorme parecido con Taichi (exceptuando el color de cabello)

–Buenos días Daisuke –le respondió con una tierna sonrisa, la inocencia se le notaba a leguas de distancia sin necesidad de radares ni binoculares- ¿estás preparado para la exposición?

–Claro que sí. Sólo debo esperar que Cody me traiga la planta que le pedí. –admitió el muchacho, acto seguido miró su reloj con confusión y a la vez preocupación- Cielos, hoy si que se ha tardado…

–Él también es humano Davis, pudo quedarse dormido o que sé yo.

–Si no sabes entonces no opines Takaishi –refutó Davis con frialdad y chulería.

–Chicos no comiencen a discutir por favor –la voz de la chica cambió de tono a uno serio sin dejar la amabilidad de lado, siempre tenía que ponerse entre los dos antes de que comenzaran una guerra sin sentido- ¿por qué mejor no siguen estudiando?

–Tienes razón –el rubio se sentó en su lugar, al lado de Kari, y tomó una guía bastante gruesa y continuó practicando su exposición.

Un fuerte sonido hizo retumbar el piso en el que se encontraban los chicos, estaban horrorizados, gritando, la gran mayoría corría de un lado a otro para investigar la causa del temblor; sin dudarlo Davis, Takeru y Hikari bajaron a toda velocidad por las escaleras para encontrarse con una densa nube de humo gris con una densidad nada normal que podía llegar a ser tóxica, pero aún así no se echaron hacía atrás. Se taparon la nariz con las manos y al atravesar la densa neblina pudieron descubrir a una Miyako, a un Cody y a un Taichi carbonizados literalmente, tirados en el suelo quejándose.

–¡Hermano! –expresó la castaña con horror acercándose al cuerpo de su consanguíneo para ayudarlo a levantarse- ¿te encuentras bien?

–¡¡Auch!! -se quejó Taichi mientras con su mano se sobaba el trasero suavemente- Sí, algo por el estilo, sólo me dolió el aterrizaje. Deberías revisar a los otros.

–Y tú, Miya, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Davis a la pelilila, mientras el humo se iba disipando y más jóvenes acudían a la escena.

–Sí –la chica se levantó sin mucho esfuerzo gracias al agarre de la mano de Daisuke, sacudió su uniforme con molestia notable- supongo que fue mi culpa.

–Miyako, recuerda que todos veníamos corriendo y no nos dimos cuenta de nada –dijo Cody ya de pie sacudiéndose la ropa sin uniforme.

–Entonces ahora dígannos ¿qué fue lo que exactamente sucedió?

–Bueno verás… -comenzó a meditar Inoue y luego inicio la historia- Sucede que estaba en el salón de química y había ocurrido un accidente. Lo siento, culpa mía. Y se me hacía tarde antes de que explotara allí y tuve que salir corriendo para que no empeorara la situación, salí como bala con la vista fija en el maldito recipiente de ácido por todo el pasillo.

–Del otro lado venía yo con la planta que me cubría toda la vista, sólo confiaba en el conocimiento que tengo del lugar y ya estaba agotado de correr –explicaba con suma seriedad Iori con la vista clavada en el suelo.

–Ya sabes el cuento, yo iba llegando tarde… y traía la cabeza en quién sabe donde, entonces…

–Chocamos –concluyó Miyako.- el químico y el fertilizante de la planta hicieron contacto y provocó la horrible explosión, supongo que fue tanto alboroto por la cantidad de ambos… Repito: Lo siento.

–No lo sientas, los accidentes pasan Miya…

Los más jóvenes se quedaron viendo con indecisión a los mayores con preocupación. Lo único que tenían claro era que debían alejarse tanto de la planta como del recipiente con gotitas de líquido azul y el vapor blanco atravesando el tubo del mismo.

–Hikari, se te hace tarde para tu exposición, es mejor que se vayan, Davis, Takeru –aconsejó Taichi en su rol de hermano responsable que no le lucía en lo absoluto, no después del aspecto que tenía- Yo ayudaré a Miyako, tampoco quiero atrasarme más.

–No te preocupes por mí, Tai –escupió Miyako- yo puedo llegar a mi aula sola.

–Pero la planta… está… -Daisuke miraba con tristeza la preciada planta que ahora estaba hecha casi cenizas y había tirado al demonio el verde fresco y lo reemplazo por un negro que hacía que cada hojita de quebrara con extrema facilidad. Como papel higiénico mojado.

–Ya déjalo Davis, Ken traerá otra –Hikari puso los ojos en blanco y tuvo que jalarlo con todas sus fuerzas para que se alejará del cadáver de la enorme planta, que ahora, lo único enorme era la montaña de cenizas que dejó en su regazo.

–¡Qué chicos! –rió Taichi con ironía recordando cuando solían ser más pequeños, entonces cayó en cuenta de que se hacía demasiado tarde y volvió a observar su reloj- ¡Caray! –exclamó con los ojos hechos platos- ¡Es demasiado tarde! Vámonos ya Miyako…

Ambos se dispusieron a irse a su salón respectivo pero la chica comenzó a correr otra vez, para su mala suerte de nuevo tropezó y cayó al suelo,_** Doble Strike**_. Estaba harta de tantos cabezazos como si estuviera en un partido de fútbol americano, sí así comenzaba el día no quería imaginarse como sería el final del mismo.

–¡¡Maldita sea!! ¡Hoy no es mi día! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas la pelilila tumbada en el suelo con un dolor de cabeza y el segundo chichón formándose con rapidez.

–Es muy temprano para gritar señorita –dijo el chico que mantenía sus ojos cerrados por el dolor del impacto, con su palma de sobaba suavemente el cráneo herido- ah, pero sí eres tú.

–Buenos días, Ken –dijo Miyako acomodándose los anteojos para observarlo mejor, estaba sudado y con la respiración descontrolada, sus ojos clavados en ella como una flecha que no tenía otros blancos a donde dirigirse- hoy he tenido un mal día, lo siento.

–Miya ¿estás bien? –Taichi se acercaba con trote suave hacía ella, cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le ofreció la mano y sin pensarlo mucho ella la tomó con fuerza y se levantó de un salto pintoresco.

–Gracias Tai –pudo decir la chica, ya de pie tocando ambos chichones que parecían cachos de toro enfurecido, y así estaba ella, obstinada de que las cosas salieran patéticamente mal- es mejor que te vayas, de seguro ya comenzaron tus clases, no puedo darme el lujo de distraerte tanto.

–Sí, no te preocupes, gracias _– _respondió Tai con una sonrisa brillante y cariñosa- ten mucho cuidado y deja de correr como si fueras una hormiga argentina.

El moreno se alejó de prisa y Miyako se rió de su comentario original, Ken no tardó en imitar a Taichi, tomó la planta que llevaba en sus manos (sana y salva) y se dispuso a irse, con el mismo rostro de sueño y cansancio que en un principio, pero antes de eso, volteó el dorso y el cuerpo entero para despedirse de la corredora olímpica.

–Ten más cuidado Miya, Emily Rose no está detrás de ti –dijo con amabilidad y gracia; Ken Ichijouji era un joven bastante simpático pero poco especial, bastante tímido por lo que se debía suponer que era muy extraño verlo con Miyako una mujer que parecía no conocer el sentir de la timidez. Él extendió su mano suave al tacto y tocó con sutileza la frente de la chica con un relieve que contaba con dos montañas.

Miyako no pudo evitar sonrojarse, fue rápido pero agradeció que Ichijouji no sintiera el calor que ella llevaba por dentro al acariciarla, por ese instante el mundo se detuvo y ella con ganas de hacerlo retroceder sin éxito obvio.

Ken corrió y se perdió entre las escaleras. La Inoue no había podido apartarle la vista y no sabía el por qué, sin embargo volvió en sí y continuó su camino esta vez con más precaución y a menos velocidad.

Emily Rose no estaba detrás de ella.

_Ken… Bah, menuda tontería, por favor… Somos amigos. Él es lindo y yo soy una chica, es normal mirarlo diferente un par de veces_ meditaba Miyako para sí misma camino al laboratorio de ciencias, ésta no era la primera vez que una mirada traviesa y un pensamiento extraño dirigido al Ichijouji menor se paseaba por la cabeza de la joven con ojos color miel, los acontecimientos comenzaron extrañamente hace menos de un año, cuando fue a tempranas horas a casa de Iori donde él se encontraba y ella había platicado horas y horas con Ken; ese día notó lo muy fina y delicada que era su cara, el gran trabajo que hacía el corte de cabello que usaba por tenerlo hasta la mandíbula provocadora y trampa de despistados (pero Miyako había sido cuidadosa desde el principio) eso, sin nombrar sus ojos parecidos al ágata que poco a poco la llevaron fuera de órbita hasta el día de hoy.

Miyako se adentró al salón de ciencias con un rostro renovado, había respirado con fuerza justo frente a la puerta corrediza del aula, luego de la explosión de hace unos momentos, y del choque físico y emocional con Ken necesitaba mucho más que una mísera cantidad de aire para volver a la normalidad. Sus compañeros la miraban con confusión y a la vez con decepción, pero la razón era bastante obvia... lo primero en lo que sus ojos se centraron fue en la figura esbelta y bien cuidada de la profesora Saya, con la mitad del cabello cayéndole al hombro y la otra mitad en la espalda.

–Chicos –Miyako estaba realmente nerviosa al hablar, tragaba saliva y las manos le sudaban como si hubiese cometido un crimen pero la verdadera razón era el malgasto de materiales nada económicos que fueron a parar en la hermosa planta de Cody, y luego en el humo desatado por la fuerte explosión, eso definitivamente metería en muchos problemas al club de ciencias con el director del instituto- Yo… lo siento mucho.

–No te preocupes Miya –dijo el de cabellos azulados; Henry, de tez morena alto y un poco musculoso sin llegar a ser físico-culturista- Osamu y yo ya explicamos la situación, no fue nada grave, agradecemos mucho que la planta no tuviera tan alta cantidad de químicos.

–A demás señorita Inoue, usted es quien más ha trabajado todo el mes ¿porque mejor no se da un descanso? –agregó una voz distinta, su profesora de ciencias estaba sentada encima de un mesón donde se supone que deberían estar realizando las prácticas de laboratorio; para suerte de ella no hubo regaño y más bien le ofreció un descanso, después de todo el día comenzaba a tomar color, ese color que los días no solían tomar tan rápido y que con la misma velocidad se iban, como si el arco iris lo hubieran dibujado sobre fondo negro escondido.

–Gracias profesora Otonashi, pero yo…

–Ya escuchaste Inoue, ve y descansa.

–Sí, lo siento –dijo Miyako encogiéndose de hombros y bajando la mirada al puntiagudo calzado de su profesora, ella era bastante joven, tenía veintitrés años apenas, por ello su falda era apretada y de profesional con chaqueta que siempre marcaban su cuerpo bien esculpido.

–La jornada de clases ha terminado para ustedes, también pueden retirarse –fue lo último que dijo la mujer, saliendo del aula de clases moviendo sus caderas como una diva llevando ese don en su sangre y arrastrando junto con ella las babas de Henry y Osamu, que desaparecieron detrás de la mujer sin importarles la presencia de Yolei.

_Quizás dé un paseo por el instituto,_ se pensó un segundo antes de tomar la decisión_ cuando los demás terminen sus clases me iré con ellos. _

.

–Buenos días alumnos –anunció el profesor ya dentro en el aula 2-C, llevaba un chaleco negro y su pantalón de vestir del mismo color, la camisa blanca le resaltaba aún más los ojos cobrizos y el cabello castaño hasta la mandíbula.

Todos respondieron sin darle mucha importancia a su tono de voz, aún miraban sus apuntes nerviosos, sólo se preocupaban por la maldita defensa que los torturaba desde ya dos semanas.

–Tk, tenemos un problema –dijo Davis en un tono muy bajo para que no los pillaran, inclinándose otro poco para que Hikari los oyera también.

–Sí, lo sé –respondió el rubio con el mismo tono y la misma cara de nerviosismo que tenían todos- Ken no ha llegado…

–Todos han tomado esa mala costumbre de llegar tarde –agregó la chica mientras se volvía para acomodarse en el lugar indicado- Quizá le pasó algo así como a Miyako, Iori y Tai.

Con mucho cuidado, aprovechando el descuido del profesor que revisaba los trabajos de los otros grupos, el joven Ichijouji se adentró al aula de clases como un centinela escapando de la justicia, con una pequeña planta en sus manos sin ser detectado por nadie y sorprendió, sin intensión, a sus tres compañeros.

–¿De qué estamos hablando? –dijo Ken hablando suavemente desde atrás asustando a sus amigos, Takeru y Kari ni se inmutaron pero Davis dio un grito fuerte y se sobresaltó con imprudencia.

–¡¡Ken no nos asustes más así!! –Daisuke lo gritó tanta fuerza que terminó llamando la atención de todos los presentes, incluyendo el profesor Green que no les apartó la vista de carnívoro ni un segundo

–_Oops_. –luego de unas cuantas reverencias de disculpas a su superior, rió con nerviosismo dándose por vencido, ni Takeru ni Ken y Hikari intentaron ayudarlo porque sabían que el resultado sería el mismo (incluso peor), el profesor era realmente hermoso, con una cara de muñeco bien cuidado pero con un carácter fuerte que daba señales del porque estaba soltero.

–Entonces quieren llamar la atención ¿no? –dijo el musculoso hombre que se acercaba peligrosamente a Daisuke, con los ojos casi brillándoles del maldad pura, los otros tres creían escuchar el ruido de sus nudillos tronando.

–_Etto_... bueno… nosotros… ehh… no…

.

El profesor de historia había entrado al aula hace diez minutos, había colocado las carpetas y su portafolios sobre el escritorio enorme y su trasero también estaba allí; mantuvo a los alumnos en orden luego del ruido estremecedor, todos permanecían en sus asientos mientras él joven maestro de no más de treinta años comenzaba a copiar los puntos de la clase de hoy.

–¡_Buenosdíasprofesordisculpemeporllegartardealsalóndeclases_! –dijo Tai muy rápido, traía la cabellera mucho más despeinada, si es que eso era posible, el sudor de nervios y esfuerzo físico en la frente, y cómo no, si acababa de entrar muy cansado luego de subir dos pisos a todo lo que daban sus piernas, sin contar el hecho del mal aterrizaje de la explosión.

–Yagami, entre a la clase y espero que esto no ocurra de nuevo. –el profesor un tono molesto y fuerte, como si con cada sílaba le saliera un rugido de león, por eso nadie era capaz de cuestionarlo.

–Sí, señor Cullen –Tai se sentó en su lugar, las sillas estaban arregladas de forma que quedaran en parejas, por lo que Matt estaba a su lado, ahogando una risa burlona; Sora, detrás del susodicho con el seño fruncido en dirección a Tai y Mimi al lado de Takenouchi con una mirada que decía: págame los 1.000 Yenes.

–Hey chicos ¿qué tal? –dijo susurrando para no ser escuchado.

–Tai ¿otra vez llegando tarde? –Obtuvo como saludó de Sora lamentándose por dentro de haber hecho esa apuesta con Mimi.

–Eso ya es algo nato en él –contestó Yamato por Tai con un tono de superioridad, sus ojos intentaron inclinarse para ver los de Sora, pero ella los evitó enseguida.

–No, esta vez no fue mi culpa –rectificó el castaño enojado, por un momento Mimi pensó que le salía vapor por los oídos- Fue un _accidente_.

–Alabado sea Dios por causarte ese accidente. –contestó Mimi para sí misma entre risas.

–No me causa gracia…

–Tampoco tiene que causártela.

La clase transcurrió con tranquilidad notable, la voz ronca del profesor obligaba a todos a verlo y prestarle la mayor atención posible (a él o al contenido), Sora intentaba concentrarse pero por más que quería no lo conseguía, su mirada se desviaba hacía Yamato, sonriendo y, aunque la ignoraba, ella se sentía llena con sólo mirarlo tan natural: Su cabellera se veía brillando por la luz solar, sus ojos cielo que resaltando aún más, su voz melódica cuando respondía las preguntas del profesor Cullen con eficacia y detenimiento, esa actitud misteriosa cuando de la nada se reía, el tenerlo tan lejos pero tan cerca era la perdición de Sora, era como tener una enorme barra de chocolate con nueces y no poder comérsela. Derritiéndose con rapidez.

La pelirroja tenía la mirada perdida en un solo punto del salón que ni siquiera sabía qué era, ya no le prestaba atención a nada de lo que decía el licenciado en frente de la clase, por un instante Yamato dejó de cruzarse por su mente. Un golpecito la sacó de la luna y de la nave espacial dejándola en tierra firme, el golpecito era de un papel arrugado, lo abrió con cuidado y pudo leer lo que éste decía:

"_Aún me debes una explicación de esas lágrimas._

_No te preocupes, lo aclararemos cuando se pueda._

_Y.I"_

_¿Y.I?_ se preguntó la pelirroja a sí misma _**¿Yamato Ishida?**__,_ miró rápidamente a su amigo y él hizo lo mismo pero con el rabillo del ojo. Le sonrió blanquecinamente y apresuró a responderle la notita con la mejor caligrafía posible:

"_Sí, tranquilo… No fue nada, sólo tonterías mías. Gracias por preocuparte."_

Dobló en papelito suavemente y envió la nota sin lanzarla, sólo la paso con delicadeza en el espacio que existía entre Taichi y el mismo Yamato. Él no tardó mucho en responderle, enviándolo igual que la primera vez, ésta vez sin golpear a la chica, Sora lo abrió y leyó con curiosidad, sentía que en cualquier momento podía comenzar a hiperventilar:

"_Jeje claro. Sora, no es que me guste molestarte pero el pequeño moquito, quiero decir, _

_**marcianito**__ que está asomado desde tu nariz te hace ver más adorable"_

Ese último comentario hizo que Sora se ruborizara; vergüenza y rabia, eso sentía, el rubio lo notó y lo que hizo fue dejar salir una carcajada, lo suficiente alta como para que ella, Taichi y Mimi lo notaran pero bien baja para que el profesor no se enterara. La chica, con rostro de indignación, se levantó y pidió permiso para ir al baño y revisarse.

Luego de entrar al baño y comprobar que era una tonta mentirita de su amigo, regresó tranquila a su aula, no sin antes tropezar con un conocido.

–¡Superior! –saludó ella con entusiasmo casi saltándole en un abrazo dulce- tenía tanto tiempo sin verlo.

–¡Sora! Sí, ha pasado un tiempo, la universidad no me ha dejado mucho tiempo que digamos, sólo estudio y estudio.

–No diga eso Superior, a usted siempre le ha gustado estudiar bastante.

–Sí –dijo Joe que no le quitaba la vista de encima a Sora, como si quisiera buscar algo que se le perdió pero que de seguro en ella no encontraría- Has crecido bastante.

–Pues ni tanto, deberías ver a Taichi es el doble de una Sora.

–Sí, él y Yamato deben haber cambiado bastante, supongo que comienzan a asumir la madurez de la edad.

_Oh, oh_. El hecho de mencionar a Yamato hizo que Sora quisiera cambiar de tema inmediatamente, no estaba molesta con él, ni estaba triste, ni tampoco era que no le gustara pensar en él o hablar de él, era Joe, no podía hablar con Joe de Yamato, por alguna razón siempre terminaba mal ese tipo de conversaciones.

–Oiga Superior, ¿no quisiera ir al restaurante donde trabajo esta tarde?.

–¿Ahora trabajas Sora? ¿No estás muy chica para eso? –preguntó Joe sorprendido con los ojos abiertos de forma exagerada.

–No, para nada, así también puedo dejar de depender de mis padres y Mimi también trabaja conmigo… Entonces ¿qué dice Superior? ¿Irá o no?

–Lo siento, pero hoy estaré algo ocupado ¿qué tal otro día? cuando quieras llámame -Joe introdujo la mano en el bolsillo y luego la extendió entregándole un pequeño papel que contenía un número.

–Gracias Superior, bueno yo voy por este lado entonces nos vemos luego ¿no?

–Sí –asistió el de anteojos y luego se retiro del lugar, Sora siguió su camino entrando al salón 5-B, no sin antes tomar una buena bocanada de aire, al igual que Miyako, que le permitiera ver por cinco segundos de frente a Yamato.

.

La campana de la escuela acababa de sonar por todo el instituto, lo jóvenes salían de sus clases emocionados, un brillo en los ojos y sonrisas por doquier **¡El día había terminado!** Pero no para los cuatro compañeros de estudio, amigos y camaradas, ellos fueron los últimos en dar su exposición gracias al escándalo de Daisuke y los pleitos ocasionados con el profesor Green que no era un pan de Dios exactamente.

Ninguno se lamentó, Hikari y Takeru permanecieron callados e inculpados, Ken Ichijouji no emitió ninguna queja, por el contrario, los regaños brutales le causaban gracia y a Davis no le quedaron ganas de suplicar luego de que el profesor _casi _limpiara el suelo con su lenguota.

–Y así es como pueden reproducirse las traqueofitas. –en el pizarrón el exceso de láminas y cárteles alumbraba la vista del tétrico salón de Biología y la cara de Takeru Takaishi combinaba perfectamente con ellas.

–Esta fue nuestra exposición. Somos el grupo…

–**Nueve** –dijeron los cuatro al unísono y el aula entera los acompañó con coro resignado. 30 malditos minutos de más.

–Pasen buenas tardes –culminó Daisuke con la reverencia y el grupo enteró lo imitó, el pataleo de los demás alumnos hizo temblar el suelo, cuando se dieron cuenta sólo estaban los cuatro y la aterradora presencia de Maxwell Green.

No pensaban quedarse ahí por más tiempo recogieron lo más rápido posible sus pertenencias y las láminas, de pronto las cabezas multicolores ya no estaban. Green sonrió complacido en su asiento, hacer que unos adolescentes le tengan miedo a un profesor apenas 6 años mayor que ellos es un logro. Un muy bonito logro.

El sol resplandecía y el reloj de la torre mancaba las tres con catorce de la tarde. El cuerpo soñoliento de Cody piso tierra junto con el de Miyako y se encontraron con el rubio, la castaña, el moreno y el peliazul, hacían seis personas apenas pero antes de marcharse debían esperar a los mayores, cosa que tardaría bastante más que ellos.

.

Se escuchó la tierna melodía que anunciaba el fin de las clases por el día de hoy, el profesor había desaparecido rápidamente y los demás estudiantes le siguieron el paso sin dudarlo. Taichi estaba totalmente desesperado por irse, no dejaba de preguntar con insistencias cosas como "Ya?"; "¿Nos vamos?"; "¿Podrían apresurarse?"; "Tengo mucha hambre" y es que realmente la comida del restaurante _Tsuki_, donde trabajaban las chicas era deliciosa pero a pesar de ser todo dulce, la exquisitez de los postres llamaba la atención de Tai ¿Cómo no desesperarse si un plato de pie de limón lo esperaba?

Pero nada de eso importaba para los otros tres, lo que parecía interesante era el hecho de que a Mimi se le había perdido un pendiente y, para evitar berrinches de la chica, Yamato y Sora se ofrecieron a ayudarla a encontrarlo.

Los dos estaban agachados como perritos recorriendo el salón de clases entero en busca del pendiente dorado, palpando con las manos a ver si sentían algún filo que diera señal del dicho accesorio. Entre tanta búsqueda Sora se encontraba pasando por unos escritorios cuando se encontró con la mirada inquieta de Matt.

Ignorar.

Era lo único que podía hacer por el momento, no quería mirarlo a los ojos porque sabía que perdería. Sabía que Yamato era y sería el ganador de todas las batallas.

Al rato de tanto pisoteo y con las manos negras del sucio suelo Sora se cansó y se sentó en el escritorio del profesor Cullen, donde él también acostumbraba sentarse y donde Taichi hacía su berrinche. Por un momento se preguntó quién era peor, sí Mimi o Taichi, pero la respuesta le llegó como piedra rompiendo la ventana: Taichi. Nadie lo conocía mejor que ella.

–Mimi ya déjalo, el fin de semana te acompañaré al centro comercial y compraremos todos los pendientes que quieras –Sora miró a Taichi con complicidad y él la vio como si fuese la Virgen María, el estomaguito de Tai le agradecía profundamente al cerebrito de la pelirroja- A demás Mimi, se nos hace tarde para ir a trabajar, ya sabes como se pone Genai.

–Bueno…_–_ la de cabellos rizados se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos y dejó escapar un suspiro- está bien, mientras me acompañes a comprar zapatos también.

–Ok… -Sora suspiro de alivio, no todos los días Mimi daba brazo a torcer, no un día _normal_.

–¡Bien dicho! –dijo Tai aplaudiendo con fuerza, se acercó a ambas y les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada una- Son las mejores.

–Claro… somos las mejores cuando te llevamos a tragar ¿no, Yagami?

–Ehhh… Bueno…

–Lo conseguí, Tachikawa –Yamato se levantó del suelo con el accesorio dorado y con una cara de orgullo caballeroso que más o menos decía "soy muy cool" pero no realmente, porque cool le quedaba pequeño al rubio.

–¡¡Uy, a ver!! –Mimi corrió con alegría hasta donde estaba Yamato y éste le entregó la perlita de oro y sin despegarle la vista vio como la castaña subía la mirada con sus ojos avellana listos para fulminarlo- es un fríjol ¡DORADO!

El pobre fríjol fue estrellado contra el piso con ira mientras el cabello largo de Mimi cacheteó el rostro de Yamato, a lo lejos Taichi y Sora reían por lo bajo y al mismo tiempo salían del aula para encontrarse con los demás.

**Notas de Autora**

Bueno, un capítulo bien larguito que explica bastante como están las cosas en éste fic. Mucho amor por lo pronto, discusiones y terceros, y otros problemas que verán más adelante. Sinceramente este capítulo no se me hace **interesante** ni innovador, sólo sirve para explicar más o menos cómo van las cosas en Odaiba.

Creo que me pasé un poquito con los profesores, la verdad no fue mi intención hacer un X-over pero es que todos son re-jóvenes y no tenía más nada en qué pensar, es una escuela bien loca…

Química, Saya Otonashi de _Blood Plus_, una de mis series favoritas.

Historia, Edward Cullen, etto… no pregunten, no quiero responder ¡Tengo un serio problema con Twilight!

Biología, Maxwell Green, bajista de mi grupo musical favorito: Escape The Fate, y lo amo porque es lindísimo y su personalidad es explosivamente atrayente.

Intenté hacer ver que el día de Sora no había sido normal y que lo que le esperaba no era suficientemente bueno. Yo que realmente espero es que alguien se sienta identificado con algunos de los personajes, porque todos van a tener un problema distinto y único, personalmente me quedo con Hikari y luego verán por qué.

Lamento si esta narración quedó un poco floja en comparación con mis otros fic, como había dicho en el capítulo anterior, la idea del fic ya estaba hace más de un año pero era muy triste así que mi narración era pésima por lo cual mientras añadía partes y corregía se me complicó cambiar unas partes. Prometo que en el próximo no ocurrirá y daré más de la Rose que conocen. Así que pido disculpas por el pésimo capítulo y además decir que mi "bloqueo" durante el mes fue producido por no saber los materiales del experimento ¡¡Había olvidado el tipo de ácido para disolver el cobre!! ¿Demasiado tonto no? Sólo era ácido clorhídrico así que gracias a mi profesor de Química, Gustavo por ayudarme con esta y otra parte del fic que viene más adelante.

Le agradezco a todos aquellos que leyeron el capítulo anterior y a aquellos que dejaron Review: _rockpink94, Amai do, SoraTakenouchii_. Apenas comienza el fic y espero sigan la historia, ya mismo me puse a corregir el siguiente capítulo para subirlo POSIBLEMENTE mañana a primera hora.

**Aclaro** las dudas que dejé en el Prefacio: Sí, estarán todos los personajes humanos porque ya no tiene chiste enredarme y poner a los digimon ¿Se imaginan ese desorden? ¿Cada digielegido con su digimon? Terminaría en el psiquiatra… Así que, aclaro que son sólo humanos. **Esa es la idea** y trataré que, moviendo cielo y tierra, así sea. Sí, los Savers estarán y uno de ellos tendrá un papel súper importante en la historia.

**¡¡Reviews!!** No saben cómo me pongo cada vez que actualizo… me dan unos nervios terribles. Seguridad Dios, seguridad.

_Besos, Rose._


	3. Pedazos de Muñeca

Ni Digimon, ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, sólo los uso para entretener a los lectores de ésta página. ¿Entiendes? Akiyoshi… te envidio tremendamente.

**.The Spell.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh._

**.Pedazos de Muñeca.**

Cuarenta minutos de una caminata se hicieron más relajados en compañía de los amigos, llegaron sin retrasos al restaurante _Tsuki_ donde Mimi y Sora trabajaban como camareras, o al menos ese era el trabajo fijo de Sora. Mimi, por otra parte, era cajera algunos días y hoy le correspondía como tal.

Ambas debían cambiar su uniforme lo cual era un poco vergonzoso para Sora y no tanto para Mimi, salir delante de sus amigos vestida de esa manera: un vestido largo y algo ajustado en la cintura y la cadera, muchos vuelos en la falda color blanco y marrón, con algunos toques rosados, muy femeninos y el armador dándole volumen a su figura; el cabello lo llevaba medio recogido con una coleta de perlas y un maquillaje muy natural con las mejillas coloradas, además de hacerla parecer una muñequita de porcelana, destacaba la figura que había tomado con el pasar de los años. La pelirroja salió del vestidor nerviosa y hermosa, adorable y temblorosa, mordiéndose el labio inferior por los nervios, probando el brillo de sandía que ahora bañaba sus labios rosados.

–Mira hermano, ahí está Sora –Hikari dio un brinco de la impresión y apuntó hacia la chica que se acercaba a ellos como gelatina pero con el vestido de damita hasta las rodillas parecía más bien que danzaba para su publico atónito.

–¿Eh? ¿Dónde? ¿Qué dices? –Taichi estaba en la nebulosa, viajando a Júpiter mirando un mapa de Saturno, mientras hablaba telepáticamente con un marciano verde parecido al que se asomaba por las fosas nasales de Sora al medio día, movía la cabeza a todos los lados buscando a la pelirroja con insistencia; lo que en realidad buscaba era una chica con pantalones de jeans y un delantal con el nombre del lugar.

–Mírala, esa chica que viene allí en frente –insistía Kari con emoción, y dándole un jalón al chico que estaba a su lado, él estaba aún más distraído que el mismo Taichi pero no parecía pensar en comida, sino en algo muy lejano a la pequeña Yagami- Cody ¿verdad que es ella?

–Sí, esa es Sora.

"_Hola chicos ¿Cómo están?" No, eso se escucha muy tonto; que tal "¡Buenas tardes jóvenes!" No demasiado formal, parecería una ancianita, ¡¡Sora pero qué cosas piensas no seas tonta!!_ Se decía la joven a sí misma. Dando un paso, y luego el otro, _paso, paso, y paso…_ suspiró cerrando los ojos y así obtuvo el ánimo y el entusiasmo necesario para poner a funcionar su aparato fonador y el auditivo al mismo tiempo.

Aunque su mano temblara con pulso de maraquero.

–Les… sirvo a-algo –fue lo único que sus nervios le permitieron decir, la chica apenas sostenía su pequeña libreta y con la otra mano un bolígrafo de muchos colores, el rubor que se había aplicado hace un momento comenzaba a intensificarse y sus ojos no miraban a ningún rostro sino al bolígrafo inmóvil, esperando la orden de sus amigos.

–¡¡Sorita, te ves muy linda!! –dijo Davis mirándola de arriba hacía abajo, examinándola con la mirada, acompañado de un silbido como piropo que la transformó a la persona más tímida que imaginaron. No conocían esa fase de Sora, la Sora que temblaba con todo y le tenía miedo a un espejo.

–Daisuke ¿podrías respetar a Sora? –le regañó Tk con un golpe a puño cerrado en el hombro, no tenía intensiones de que molestaran a su casi hermana, porque para Takeru, Sora era una de las mujeres más importantes en su vida.

–Bueno yo… es que…

La mirada siempre clavada en el suelo, sin querer mirarle los ojos azules que la pondrían aún peor. No estaba molesta con él, sino consigo misma por ser débil, porque estaba a punto de darse cuenta y de arruinarse lo que había creado **sola** los últimos años. Porque los sentimientos y el autocontrol se estaban uno incrementando y otro desvaneciendo.

–Somos nosotros tus amigos, compartimos miles de cosas juntos todos los días ¿por qué debería darte vergüenza mostrarte con un vestido? Además que te queda muy bien, de verdad te ves muy linda y más adorable de lo que ya eres Sorita –la voz de Yamato retumbó en su corazón como pajarillos en la mañana dándole los buenos días a la princesa; él la miraba fijamente a los ojos cobrizos, esos ojos la paralizaban, la enloquecían, le encantaban. Sabía que la estaba mirado, porque sus ojos siempre fueron más pesados que los de los demás, siempre resaltaban de entre la multitud, siempre fueron necesarios como una droga.

Pero ella no deseaba mirarlos, _ahora_ no.

_¿Es un halago? ¿Yamato hizo eso? ¿Pero por qué? Anda Ishida deja de confundirme… déjate de juegos que yo no soy de metal_ pensó Sora en esos pocos segundos en los que hubo silencio, todos miraban a todos, preguntándose seguramente lo mismo que Sora.

–Bueno, bueno, yo quiero pedir una pizza con peperóni y mucho jamón, una bebida gaseosa y una hamburguesa con queso derretido, muchísimo queso derretido –Daisuke se levantó de su silla bruscamente con energía chocando con la mesa derramando un vaso de agua, el líquido recorrió el camino que el destino le dio hasta llegar a la esquina final de la mesa de madera empapándole la entrepierna a Tk.

–¡¡Daisuke Motomiya, mira lo que haz hecho!! –gritó Takeru eufórico de la vergüenza y la ira.

–Takeru, no sabía que eras tan cochino.

Todos comenzaron a carcajearse por el incidente, Takeru intentaba secarse con una servilleta el líquido que parecía más bien una grosería, a todo eso sumándole la gente que pasaba por ahí mirándolos con rareza, de seguro preguntando cómo no los habían expulsado por el escándalo.

–Tk el baño está al final de este pasillo y cruzas a la izquierda –Sora evitaba reírse delante del rubio menor sin embargo era inevitable, sumándole la risa escandalosa y retumbarte de Taichi que parecía hacerla de mala intención.

Tk se levantó con rostro de bestia con destino al baño de caballeros, maldiciendo a Davis en su interior mientras él lo disfrutaba al máximo, no era que se odiaran pero eran tan buenos amigos que las bromas pesadas siempre estaban de por medio en la relación hombre-hombre.

–Entonces ¿Qué quieren para comer? Les recomiendo el tiramisú, está exquisito.

–Sí –asistieron todos al unísono.

–Pero yo quiero mi pie de limón –exigió Tai con una mirada de advertencia muy graciosa.

Sora puso sus ojos en blanco y asistió con una media sonrisa- Bueno… tiramisú y tu pedazo de pie. En seguida regreso.

La muñeca de porcelana dio unos cuantos pasos, victoriosa y tranquila porque pudo enfrentarse a las miradas de sus amigos, había lograda enfrentarse a sí misma y a sus temores. Estaba ganando puntos a su favor. Pero algo la detuvo, sintió su mano cálida sosteniéndole la muñeca firmemente sin hacerle daño, la respiración de él iba normal pero la de ella estaba fuera de lo común. Todo daba vueltas.

Respiró hondo y se volteó con la cabeza baja, mirándole el pantalón caqui del instituto al que los dos iban, los zapatos marrones, y la parte baja de la camisa blanca; pero no a los ojos mar taladrándola profundamente.

–Sora, yo… necesito saberlo –su voz era más ronca que de costumbre, estaba serio y decidido, la pelirroja se había volteado de nuevo dándole la espalda queriendo quitarse la mano abrasadora, esa mano que decía: soy tu dueño y debes obedecer. Eso quería Sora.

–¿Qué cosa? –respondió con un hilo de voz.

–Ya sabes… Sora es que, no puedo quedarme con la duda, yo… no quiero que nadie te haga llorar ¿me entiendes? Me preocupas…

–Sí –asistió ella quitándole la mano con suavidad para así quedar libre, una parte de ella se sentía renacida como si respirara aire de nuevo pero otra se maldecía porque era suya, ella era de él: _fue_ de él por ese instante- te entiendo, pero yo… ya te dije que es una tontería.

–No te creo.

–Pues no me creas, yo digo la verdad.

–Entonces, dilo mirándome a los ojos –Yamato le cogió la muñeca de nuevo y con agresividad la volteó obligándola a mirarla de frente, la tomó de la barbilla con delicadeza como si con cada roce la pudiese romper y le alzó la vista para que las miradas quedaran al mismo nivel- dime que fue una _tontería_.

Luego de la explosión en el aula no le había visto los zafiros resplandecientes. No se atrevía a hacerlo de nuevo, tenía miedo de perderse en ese mar, en su mirada de hielo y congelarse, en su cielo… volar y caer, estrellarse o no… ya no dependía de Sora.

Él se daría cuenta que le mentía, de que la Sora que conocía era una mentira pues de todos modos hacía ya muchísimo tiempo que se conocían y sólo aquel día fue ella misma, o al menos eso pensaba. La Sora que en verdad existía.

.

Aquella tarde el cielo azul se había transformado en naranja, como una metamorfosis que trae algo más bello para deleitar, la noche con sus estrellas, la luna que parecía sonriente, era perfecta, eso creía el Yamato de apenas 11 años.

El chico estaba sentado en una banquilla muy alejada de la calle, al fondo del parque, ahí como derrotado, como si su madre lo hubiese reprendido. El rostro deprimente se había tatuado permanentemente durante el atardecer helado, pensativo y sereno. En frente de él no pasaba nadie, aunque podía oír a los autos y ver las luces de los que pasaban, pero para él no había nadie.

Sumergido en su mundo, no se dio cuenta cuando alguien se sentó a su lado y que tenía esa misma expresión de él, deprimido y pensativo.

–Supongo que muchos tenemos malos días.

El rubio se espabiló y pudo observar de donde provenían esas palabras, una niña de su misma edad se sentó a su lado estaba sucia, llena de arena y un tanto sudada pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su pierna, traía un vendaje.

–Algo así –respondió él- pero no son iguales.

–Por supuesto. Eso no lo discuto.

Entonces ella levantó la vista, suspiró y musitó algo como "ya es muy tarde" o al menos eso oyó el chico, acto seguido se levantó del banco y decidió dar el paso sin mucho éxito, ya que cayó al suelo luego de cinco cortos pasos.

–Oye niña, no pensarás caminar sola y con ese pie así ¿verdad?

–¿Y por que no lo haría? No tiene nada de importante es sólo un golpe que me di por tonta –respondió ella con una sonrisa de despreocupación para ablandar el asunto.

–Aun así, no debería dejar ir a una niña sola. Puedo acompañarte si así lo quieres. –dijo el rubio colocándose en frente de ella extendiéndole la mano y una sonrisa de media luna, ternura era lo único que decía su cara y el tatuaje se había disuelto con el ácido de la nobleza.

–Hablas mucho –ella rió dulcemente- soy Sora Takenouchi, y por mí no hay problema en que quieras acompañarme –ella le tomo la mano que segundos antes le había ofrecido y con esfuerzo se levantó del suelo.

–Me llamó Yamato Ishida, entonces dime por donde vives.

El resto fue historia, una caminata bastante lenta por la herida de la chica, Sora cojeaba al caminar y debía detenerse de ratos para descansar. Hubo risas sinceras hasta estar bastante cerca de casa, Sora pensó que era un niño tonto que intentaba pasarse de galán para conseguir otra cosa, tomando en cuenta que tenía once añitos; ella así lo pensaba porque su mejor amigo tenía ese tipo de actitud, quitarle caramelos con sonrisas a las niñas. Él, Yamato, la veía como una niña lanzada que quería dárselas de valiente caminando con un esguince por toda la ciudad y completamente sola.

–¿Por qué estabas sentado ahí, tan solo? –preguntó de pronto la chica, intentando no sonar fuerte sino más bien una curiosidad inocente.

–Problemas con mi familia, mi padre y yo… no nos llevamos muy bien, después de todo no es su culpa. –le respondió de manera muy breve, por encima se notaba que hablar del tema no era algo que le gustase o que quisiera explicar justo ahora- Y tú que me dices, ¿por qué estabas así?

–Digamos que lo mismo que tú, mi madre y yo no llevamos una buena relación, somos tan diferentes… no comprende lo que quiero en la vida, ni lo acepta, sólo quiere cambiarme y que sea como ella quiere que sea.

–Pero…

–Y si estoy así es porque fui a un juego sin su permiso, tropecé y caí muy mal –ella suspiró y mirando al cielo como buscando algo entre las estrellas que ya se habían formado en el firmamento- perdimos y seguí decidir practicando, con todo y esguince, así que aquí estoy como una loca sucia.

–Lo de loca podría creértelo -dijo el chico como en broma, él también miraba al cielo, buscando lo mismo que ella veía; Sora le había notado un rostro triste y se notaban sus intenciones de hacerla sonreír por simple bondad.

–No sé qué me paso hoy, por favor no pienses que soy una chica de ese tipo. –dijo casi suplicando.

–Tranquila, en tu rostro se nota que eres muy amable. –Yamato se recostó en la pared del edificio donde vivía la pelirroja sin despegarle la vista al cielo, ahora fue Sora quien lo siguió y ambos se quedaron embobados mirando cada estrella como si fuera la última.

Pronto la amistad fue surgiendo como la transformación de la tarde en noche, como el agua en vapor: lenta pero segura.

La amistad crecía, comenzaron a verse muchas más veces y jugaban fútbol cada tantos días, Yamato entró en la secundaria con ella y Taichi (el mejor amigo de ésta) juntos, formaron el trío inseparable; con el pasar de los años todo fue tomando otro significado para Sora, un significado sin significado, un imposible.** El amor de Yamato**.

.-.-.-.-.

–Por favor, _no sigas con esto _Yamato. –Sora le apartó la mano como si fuese de cristal y se esfumó con el viento, sus sentimientos cada vez se hacían más evidentes y no quería que pasara eso, porque entonces la negación seria inevitable, la amistad se mancharía y debía olvidarlo cosa que a ella ni le gustaba pensar, pero se estaría engañando a sí misma y a todo el mundo; corrió hasta el baño de damas mientras Takeru salía del de caballeros y éste apenas la notó.

_No mentí Yamato, esto que siento por ti realmente es una tontería y nunca me comprenderás_ se dijo a sí misma, se incorporó y salió renovada, ya no habrán más lágrimas, no más. Las lágrimas frente a Matt era incumplir la ley, estaba terminantemente prohibido ser débil de nuevo y menos por él.

El amor de Ishida merecía demostraciones, más para ella que para él. Era la prueba final, porque el día fatídico estaba llegando al final pero también al principio.

**…**

El día pasó rápido entre risas, burlas, fotografías… recuerdos impresos y tatuados en sus corazones y mentes; Sora no pasó tanto tiempo con ellos como hubiese deseado, estaba comprometida a atender a los demás clientes, sin embargo la mirada rubí de la pelirroja volteaba, sin intensión, innumerables veces todo el día hacia Yamato.

Le fascinaba su risa, estaba segura que no había una más melódica y varonil que esa… cada carcajada la enloquecía; sus arranques de enojo, por cómo fruncía el ceño y le daba golpes a Taichi, su sonrojo… su vergüenza y los hoyuelos en sus mejillas cuando regalaba una media sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas saber el por qué de sus reacciones y reírse ella también.

Pero ella le negó comprenderla, le negó tocarla y preocuparse por ella. Él también tenía derecho ¿no?.

El sol comenzaba a dormirse y lo últimos rayitos de luz que tocaron la ventana les anuncio la triste verdad, la luna iniciaba su aventura asomando la mitad de su rostro: el día había _terminado_. Todos comenzaron a retirarse del restaurante dividiéndose en grupos: Miyako y Cody fueron los primeros en marcharse, seguidos de Taichi, Yamato y Tk, por último Daisuke y Ken cada uno por un camino distinto.

Dos sombras totalmente distintas en estatura caminaban juntas por la acera de concreto gris en la avenida, las luces de los carros pasaban a altas velocidades haciéndolos parecer fantasmas oscuros, profetas de oscuridad deambulando por la carretera sin rumbo fijo, pero ellos, Miyako y Cody, tenian como destino sus casas poco confortables. Durante el camino se escuchaban comentarios de un nuevo curry, una nueva vecina en el piso 14, y otros tantos comentarios que en realidad eran dichas por Miyako, e ignoradas por el más pequeño, Iori sólo emitía onomatopeyas para asistir y negar algo.

–Cody ¿qué te pasa? –Miyako detuvo su caminar elegante y posó sus manos en la cintura como señorita molesta, siempre que hablaba con Iori **de lo que fuera,** aunque no le interesara, solía mostrar interés falso que complacía a la pelilila… hoy en cambio, prefirió dárselas de malo y demostrar lo poquito que le importaba.

–¿A mí?

–Pues sí, ¡a quien más le estoy hablando! Duh.

–Oh… nada Miya, sólo estoy un poco cansado, anoche no dormí muy bien por eso desperté tarde y no logré llevar la planta a tiempo y ya te sabes la historia –contó cada palabra como un escupitajo, vomitando cada una con fastidio y el estrés desbordándose por sus labios.

–Eso lo sé, pero me refiero a que no dices nada ¿en qué estás pensando?.

–Nada en especial Miya –Cody le sonrío forzado, parecía más bien que lo hacía para quitársela de encima que por hacerla sentir tranquila; Miyako no dejaba de mirarlo con detenimiento, examinando cada fracción de su rostro.

Sin embargo los chicos no estaban solos, una sombra se divisaba detrás de ellos, a lo lejos pero a lo pronto. La grande y el pequeño continuaron caminando en silencio bajo el manto de la noche, la sombra que se escondía muy cerca en la penumbra se convirtió en mano, en un cuerpo, estiró su brazo entero tomando el hombro Cody por sorpresa, dándole el susto de su vida a los dos.

–Entonces pequeño ¿cuando cumplirás tu parte del trato?

Cody volteó con el corazón en la mano y los ojos bien abiertos, temblaba y temía. La voz del acusante y el depredador era como la del mismo demonio, ronca y siniestra, sumándole el rostro lleno de sal y vinagre, de pronto, Iori acomodó su postura y se desencadeno del hombre que lo sostenía sin mucho fuerza.

–Acordamos no hablar de esto en lugares así, cumple tu trato también.

–Oh, lo siento, es que se lo ocultas a tu amiguita.

Miyako miraba el acto asustada, ese sujeto era realmente un personaje, vestía ropas negras como el cielo nocturno de Odaiba con un abrigo enorme marrón también oscuro, un sombrero de a la talla y los lentes negros que le daban el aire misterioso acompañaban el atuendo que hacía temblar a la chica.

–Miyako… –Cody hablaba con un tono muy serio, jamás, en los años que se conocían lo había oído así de serio- _**vete a tu casa**_.

Esa perdió significado, no parecía una amenaza ni una sugerencia, era una **orden**. Iori tenía el mando desde el punto de vista de Miyako ¿qué podía hacer? No mucho en verdad…

–Pero Cody…

–¿Estás sorda Miyako? ¡¡Que te largues!!

Miyako no supo cómo entre tanta gritería se decidió y asistió corriendo asustada al otro extremo de la acera. Estaban muy alejados, de esquina a esquina, apenas podía ver la figura baja de Cody que resalaba con camisa verde, pero al hombre le había perdido la vista, ya estaba fuera de su alcance y su mayor miedo (y la razón de que se quedara escondida) era que le hiciera algún daño al chico. Por ahora no estaba segura de nada, sólo restaba esperar y afinar la vista y el oído.

–La he asustado ¿eso esta bien Iori? –preguntó el hombre sin apartarle la vista, Cody no lo miraba, su cabeza daba vueltas alrededor de la carretera revisando si alguien estaba cerca..

–Supongo que no, pero ya qué.

–Déjame decirte que tienes amigas muy _buenas_ –dijo otra voz con sorna pero su rostro no era visible porque estaba debajo del farol y lo poco que éste iluminaba no alcanzaba su cabeza, ni siquiera el gabán, ni los zapatos, ni su asquerosa alma manchada.

–No hables de más chico –ordenó el más grande sonando serio de nuevo- Iori, espero que cumplas sino las consecuencias serán para ellas. Tranquilo, ya visualicé a las demás; no son mi gran interés.

La garganta de Cody carraspeó y se aclaro, tragó saliva de terror.

–No te preocupes, no fallaré.

–Confió en ti, pequeño.

.

La capa oscura de la noche cubría por completo el restaurante Tsuki, el aire acondicionado le entumecía los brazos a la de ojos cobrizos. Deseaba con fuerzas que se acabara el día, no es que odiara trabajar ahí, por el contrario, amaba estar ahí y se relajaba tremendamente en su estadía mientras se ganaba el sueldo suficiente para costarse sus gustitos, aún así miraba ansiosamente al reloj de pared indicando que faltaba una hora para poder irse. Hikari y ella habían acordado quedarse en su casa y pasar una noche de chicas, después de todo, el trabajo de Sora y las intensas clases de Hikari les dejaban poco tiempo para compartir.

La última media hora pasó lenta, Mimi no dejaba de teclear en la caja registradora y Sora, junto con otras empleadas de su misma edad, corrían de aquí para allá con un letrero enorme en sus cabezas que decía ON y titilaba porque sus baterías se agotaban con cada segundo que pasaba.

Cuando por fin había llegado el último pedido de la noche, las piernas no les daban para más. Era realmente extraño que un lunes, inicio de mes, hubiesen tantos clientes. Dos pedazos de brownies y dos copas de helado con muse de chocolate sobre ellas.

La pelirroja aceleró el paso con la bandeja en manos, sus zapatos de bailarina cafés andaban por sobre el piso ajedreado del restaurante. En un principio sintió un ardor en los ojos, suponiendo que era el cansancio del día agitado, el ardor se intensificó al punto que debió bajar la velocidad en el camino que la guiaba hasta la mesita 09. Comenzó cerrando y abriendo los ojos una y otra vez, se sentía ahogada y desesperada, le habían borrado el sentido primario.

Había una niebla espesa y grisácea que le aturdía la mirada. Las pupilas de sus ojos aún guardaban el negro pero el color de su iris fue descendiendo la tonalidad dejando de lado el rojizo que antes tenían, tomado en su lugar un blanco casi azulado que resultaba espeluznante.

Todo era oscuridad e su mundo.

_¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué… todo está oscuro? No quiero, no más oscuridad. Por favor. No, __**otra vez**__ no._

A pesar de su vista cien por ciento nula, decidió llevar el pedido hasta la mesa correspondiente, intentando crear un mapa del lugar en su mente. Asistía y se presentaba en el restaurante Tsuki desde hacia ya dos años y el trabajo inicio hace tres meses por lo que pensó que no sería tarea tan difícil recordar dónde estaba cada cosa.

Lo fácil es relativamente difícil de explicar_._

Pero toda la maniobra…

No salió bien.

Perdió totalmente el sentido del espacio, del tiempo, olvidó todo aquello que algún día supo, sus sueños cumplidos y los destrozados, sus deseos y su nombre, el de _él_… todo se volvía un susurro a lo lejano de aquella oscuridad, desprendiéndose del lugar donde sí llegaba la luz, un lugar intocable para Sora. Estaba confundida, atrapada en la más densa noche inmortal, nunca había existido algo tan real y frío como eso: la nada; porque ya nada tenía y todo lo que tenía se acababa, tantas cosas estaban pasado al mismo tiempo y no el tiempo no estaba a su favor para detenerlas.

Lo que estaba pasando ya no podía retrasarse.

El hechizo seguía actuando.

Ocurrió todo muy rápido, las piernas se le flexionaron por inercia y Sora cayó al suelo por lo débil que se sentía, vidrios quebrados como su corazón, platos destrozadas cayendo al suelo y sembrando dolor a su paso; cáscaras de recuerdos, migajas del pasado, cenizas quemándose en el olvido… y la sangre ¡**sangre**!

En su piel se estaban grabando marcas permanentes, recuerdos del instante que, aunque no podía ver, lo sentía como cuando le desgarran el pellejo y lo bañan en sal vivo. Esa sensación de amargura y decepción en cada cortada, en cada futura costra, futura cicatriz.

La mirada besando el diablo, y él dándole dolor. Todo el dolor que se merecía por mentirosa y cruel, por falsa.

_Me están castigando…_

Sora se incorporaba poco a poco ayudada de sus manos ahora cristalinas, como las de un muerto; su vestido de muñequita se había manchado con un recuerdo rojo en el pecho y el faldón, las personas miraban perplejas el escenario: una dulce jovencita sacada de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas, en el suelo, cubierta de sangre. Falló en el intento de ponerse de pie y cayó de lado, fulminando su brazo derecho con los vidrios de los vasos rotos.

_Y es que me lo merezco…_

Nadie la ayudaba, las miradas de aquellos aún asombrados le daban más bien peso en el alma, no era lo suficientemente interesante como para ser ayudada por esos desconocidos y humanos poco ejemplares. Los murmullos de la gente se hicieron oír hasta los oídos de Kari y Mimi, ellas corrieron para ayudarla atravesando los vidrios rotos que se quebraban aún más con el taconeo fuerte y ansiado de la castaña, lo que no sabían ninguna de las dos es que ya todo estaba perdido, y Sora había dejado lo importante enterrado.

Ahora todo estaba en una tumba.

–¡¡Sora!! –gritó Mimi cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca, el corazón de la castaña se aceleró al ver a su amiga toda ensangrentada, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme, era como ver a un ángel dar su último respiro: **Increíble**. Hikari, por otro lado, le extendió la mano a Sora pero esta no hacía nada, no la tomaba. Ella se vio obligada a tomarla de la muñeca, con cuidado para no lastimarla más y la ayudo a sentarse en la mesa más cercana.

–Sora, tranquila yo… ya estamos aquí, Mimi cuídala, llamaré a emergencias –Kari corrió hacia el fondo, acercándose a un teléfono, marcó al servicio de emergencia y comenzó a dar las indicaciones. Mientras las otras empleadas buscaban materiales para limpiarle las heridas.

–Sora ¿qué te sucedió? –preguntó Mimi mirándola con preocupación mientras limpiaba cuidadosamente las heridas de su rostro, piernas y manos, siendo ayudada por otras chicas- ¡Dios mío Sora esto que pasó no es nada normal!

No respondía, no parpadeaba, no hacía absolutamente nada. Respiraba de manera alarmante, y el alcohol le quemaba la garganta dificultándole más el trabajo a los pulmones.

–¡Sora respóndeme! –Mimi aún intentaba hacerla reaccionar, le gritaba desesperada a la pelirroja, la movía desde los hombros pero nada funcionaba- ¡Sora háblame!.

–Yo… –las palabras le salían con un hilo de voz, aturdida por la sacudida y la falta de oxígeno- yo, me lo merezco.

–Pero Sora ¿como dices esas cosas? ¡No digas esas babosadas, ni que fueras la peor persona del mundo! –alentó otra empleada.

–¡Eres una estúpida! –Mimi lo gritó con todas sus fuerzas retumbando en el restaurante casi vacío, sólo curiosos y chismosos eran los que ahí quedaban. Sora abrió los ojos, ahora blanquecinos y heridos, ahí entonces las otras dos se dieron cuenta de la cruda realidad.

–Yo… No veo nada, Mimi. _**Estoy ciega**_.

Mimi no podía creerlo. Estaba reviviendo una pesadilla que creyó haberla enterrado hace tres años; sus ojos se abrieron totalmente y su mirada cambió de ira a angustia. Era como si le abrieran la cicatriz más grande y profunda que alguna vez tuvo. No era la primera vez que a Sora le ocurría, el terror de la chica era volver sentirse inútil, y la sombra de la impotencia se poso encima de ella controlándola, habiéndola abandonado durante un tiempo ahora regresaba más hambrienta de Mimi.

_Flash Back – Mimi POV's._

Ésa mañana me había levantado lo suficientemente tarde como que mi humor estuviese aplacado. Caminaba por los pasillos del Instituto y mi siguiente clase era la de Historia la cual veía con un profesor guapísimo pero ¿qué docente no era hermoso ahí? Después de todo, no pasaban de los 30 años.

La gente estaba posada en las escaleras principales, bloqueándome el paso completamente; intenté darles empujones y que me dejaran pasar pero fue inútil. Yo solo quería llegar temprano a mi clase para mirarle el trasero al profesor Cullen ¿era demasiado pedir?

–¡Ay qué molestia!

No me quedó de otra más que tomar atajo por las escaleras de emergencia y rezar para que estuvieran disponibles, parecía una fiera lanzando humo por los oídos pero de lo único que estoy cien por ciento segura es que luego de ése día, aprendí a guardar un poco mis quejidos y darme cuenta que el buceo podía esperar.

Por mucho tiempo.

Llegué muy rápido y al darle el vistazo largo a las escaleras de arriba (porque yo iba al piso de abajo) noté a Sora, cojeando intentando subir al cuarto piso del edificio, se sostenía difícilmente de la barandilla y me fue fácil reconocerla gracias al bolso que llevaba en su espalda, vi como subía el resto de los escalones con esfuerzo, pero al llegar al último el tropezón fue fatal, la vi caer como una muñeca de trapo. En un principio no corrí a ayudarla, por el contrario, lo único que hice fue gritar y Taichi, que casualmente pasaba por ahí, fue el que terminó ayudándola, levantándola del suelo y llevándola a enfermería.

–Mimi… Tai…–nos susurró Sora con debilidad, se encontraba en la camilla cubierta sin mientras Tai estaba sentado al otro lado de la cama, sin mirarnos a ninguno de los dos- No se lo digan a nadie.

–Pero tu mamá debe saberlo Sora, te diste un golpe fuerte en la espalda y ahora tienes una fractura en el pie derecho.

–No, yo estoy bien pero no me refería a eso. No veo nada.

–¿De qué hablas Sora? No entiendo… -yo no quería argumentar nada, me había quedado callada y pensando, buscándole sentido a lo que Sora había dicho.

–Todo está muy nublado, no logro diferenciarlos ni a ti ni a Mimi._**Estoy ciega**_.

La última palabra retumbó en mi mente como una pelota de pin-pon.

¿Sora estaba ciega?

Ninguna de las tres palabras tenían sentido para mi si las acoplaban juntas, aunque eso explicaría porque cayó rodando escaleras abajo, porque cojeaba, porque Taichi la debió cargar hasta enfermería y cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras la enfermera la examinaba, y porque se aferraba tanto a la chaqueta de Tai.

Él pudo ayudarla y contando que llegó tarde.

Sí hubiese tenido el valor de Taichi, o si Taichi hubiese estado ahí antes. Nada habría pasado. Y es que yo sólo grité como una tonta, porque me sentía inútil, y ahora volvía a serlo; una vez más le fallé.

.-.-.-.-.

Y Tai no estaba, porque aparte de ella, más nadie sabía lo de hace tres años. Y porque por ahora, suponía que sería Hikari quien se encargaría de todo, la voluntad la traicionó y se olvidó de Sora y de sí misma. Se rindió.

–¿Como que estás ciega Sora? –Hikari se había sentado al lado de Sora en la mesa. No entendía para nada lo que había dicho y ahora era Mimi la que estaba en nulo y parecía haber muerto, las dos inexpresivas.

–Simplemente no veo nada Kari, así como lo oyes. –respondió la pelirroja con frialdad y con voz débil.- pero créeme que vivirlo en mucho peor.

–Mimi, ha llegado la ambulancia para Sora será mejor que se den prisa –avisó otra de las empleadas del restaurante, que era un tanto mayor que ellas.

–Gracias Zoe –respondió Hikari leyéndole la identificación con forma de corazón en su pecho. Se levantó de la mesa y tomó a Sora del brazo y a Mimi de la mano- ¿Qué esperas Mimi?

–Kari, por favor llévala tú.

–¿Yo? Pero Mimi… Sora te necesita más a ti.

–Por favor, es que yo no quiero ser inútil de nuevo. –su voz sonaba cansada y depresiva masivamente. Su corazón latía y en cada latido procuraba borrar el pasado.

–Nunca lo fuiste Mimi –interrumpió Sora con el mismo tono de antes- ¿no ves que gracias a ti estoy viva? y ahora tú me estás ayudando a caminar, ¿te parece eso un acto inútil? A mí no Mimi.

–Soo…

–Chicas apresúrense, la ambulancia está esperando –indicó otra que tenía cabello castaño y hasta los hombros, ella les abrió la puerta doble para que Hikari y Sora salieran fácilmente.

–Concuerdo con Sora. Es hora de irnos.

Ahora Hikari tomaba el brazo de Sora y la hacía caminar despacio hasta la puerta principal, Mimi detrás de ella permanecía inmóvil, abrazándose a sí misma mientras la brisa nocturna le congelaba las piernas desnudas.

¿Por qué quedarse ahí? ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?

¿Olvidar el pasado? ¿Olvidarse de Sora y de sí misma?

Había sido estúpida, ella era la imbécil o más bien, la más confundida. Dejó que los impulsos hicieran de las suyas. Miró al suelo y a los millones de fragmentos de vidrios que le destrozaron el brazo a Sora, y la sangre que aún estaba ahí, hediendo de dolor y quemando el suelo de sufrimiento.

No podía quedarse ahí más tiempo. Salió corriendo detrás de la castaña y la pelirroja y se interpuso en su camino.

–Sora, y está vez… por favor, no lo ocultes –Sora sonrió y dejó escapar una sonrisa iluminadora que tranquilizó a Mimi casi inmediatamente.

–Tranquila, me portaré bien.

.

El trío de chicos que se habían ido juntos se encontraban en el departamento de los Yagami, porque estaba mucho más cerca que los otros hogares. El moreno estaba sentado de mala manera en el sofá, con las piernas en el espaldar y la cabeza hacía abajo, totalmente al contrario; Takeru tenía la silla volteada y se sentó de esa forma en ésta, con el espaldar al frente. Yamato era el que mejor se comportaba, sobre un taburete del mesón de la cocina, con las piernas y las manos cruzadas.

–Que no, te digo que la más buenaza es Marlin.

–Pues a mí me parece que tiene cara de mula. –protestó Takeru haciendo cabrear a Taichi

–¡Retráctate Takeru Takaishi! –le gritó el moreno con todas sus fuerzas, y señalándolo como culpable con el dedo índice.

–No lo haré, porque yo digo lo que pienso.

–Entonces yo también, ¡y yo digo que Saya tiene cara de abuela!

–¿No tienes ojos o qué?

–¡Ya deténganse! parecen críos de 10 años –la voz de Yamato sonó como un gruñido. Se pasó las yemas de los dedos por las sienes fastidiado de la estúpida discusión que tenían su amigo y su hermano menor acerca de las profesoras más buenazas y explotadas de todo el instituto.

Desde que salieron del restaurante e iban camino a casa de Tai, los dos comenzaron a hablar de mujeres que conocían, enumerándolas cada una por orden: la que tenía las mejores piernas, el mejor trasero, los mejores senos y la cara más zorra y otras cuantas tonterías más que sólo le causaban estrés al pobre Yamato, y no es que no le interesara, más bien él comprendía por qué hablaban tanto de los cuerpos de las chicas pero el modo tan infantil en que lo decían ambos era lo que lo hartaba.

–Ay Yamato no exageres, hay miles de chicas en la escuela que mueren por ti y tú, como chulo que eres, las ignoras a todas.

Cierto.

La mayoría se moría por él, hasta sus amigas hablaban que Yamato Ishida era todo un _Adonis_ por ser vocalista del grupo _Teenage Wolves_, el que todas miran, el que todas desean, al que persiguen insaciablemente y al que le exigen más. Yamato siempre aparentaba delante de ellas, por ser educado y caballero y le agradecía a su padre por criarlo de esa manera, pero en el fondo no las soportaba.

–Es que todas son estúpidas, el poco cerebro que tienen es para rellenar el vacío del cráneo.

–¿Todas? –preguntó Taichi con una mirada insistente que sabía poner, la mirada de un ganador, como él decía- ¿estás seguro que **todas**?

–Sí Tai, to-das. –dividió la palabra en dos sílabas.

–Cuando lo dices to-das sabes que incluyes a nuestras amigas ¿no?

Yamato se tomó un tiempo para pensar en ellas, reflexionando si su afirmación era a) correcta o b) errónea, lo más seguro era la opción b pero igual se arriesgo a meditarlo: Mimi sólo es rara y está de más decir que una chica rosa, amante de los centros comerciales y del dorado; Miyako es… bueno, no estaba exactamente seguro de qué cosa extraña era la pelilila; Hikari, vamos, Hikari era un ángel sólo que a veces muy mandona pero todos tenían personalidades diferente y era muy soportable; y quedaba Sora, ella, según Yamato, era la más normal, aunque últimamente la notara más sentimental que antes. Cómo si alguien la hubiese bañado en cloro y la dejara expuesta al sol, lista para que cuando cualquier idiota llegara a decirle algo se rompiera en mil pedazos.

Pero Yamato no sabía que esa muñeca de porcelana, ya estaba rota.

–Satélite llamando a Ishida, satélite llamando a Ishida; no responde, no responde –dijo Taichi con tono burlón seguido de la onomatopeya de una sirena de alarma.

–¿Ehh? –Matt dejó escapar inconscientemente y bufó de desconcierto mientras la nave aterrizaba en el planeta Tierra, recordando lo que había pensado antes de sacarle asunto a lo de Sora, y no le quedó de otra más que admitirlo- Taichi tienes razón, no todas son así.

Respuesta b: Ganadora.

–Gracias, ahora como me diste la razón prepárate para tu castigo –se acercaba con un rostro de diablillo hacía su mejor amigo, Takeru juró haberle visto los cuernos rojos en la cabeza, pero, para su mala suerte, Yamato se levantó inmediatamente del asiento, que, al no tener respaldo, a milisegundos de ser atacado por Tai este se abalanzó sobre el taburete dando un revuelco y cayendo con la cara besando el suelo.

–Iré a preparar comida, tengo hambre –musitó Yamato con voz calmada estando en camino a la cocina. Sonrió blanquecinamente al ver únicamente los pies de Taichi en el aire y el "te lo mereces" se le cruzó por la cabeza.

–Ok –le respondió Tai en el piso y adolorido, mientras que Takeru explotaba de risa.

.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, sólo le pudieron curar las heridas a Sora, la pobre apenas aguantaba el dolor y se mordía el labio con fuerza, con Hikari acompañándola en todo momento. Tuvieron que retirarle todos los fragmentos de vidrios incrustados en la herida antes de que se infectara, lo pedazos eran lo suficientemente grandes como para que la chica los escuchara caer al suelo mientras caminaba al pasillo de emergencias pues se había negado a usar la camilla, y le cerraron la enorme herida del brazo derecho con trece puntos. Le limpiaron profundamente la cortada de la mejilla y lo mismo con la de las manos vendándole ambas partes, las piernas presentaban peores heridas, cada rodilla tenía alrededor de cinco navajazos del destino, por lo menos, y aumentaban en sus pantorrillas tanto así que la panti-media negra se había deshilado completamente y manchado de sangre. El alcohol y el agua oxigenada hervían en ella, haciéndole más daño del que ya tenía, el dolor que pensó que no soportaría.

Además de esto le ordenaron una cita con el oftalmólogo del clínico, para mañana en la mañana. La ambulancia se encargó de dejarlas en la casa de Sora, ya que, tercamente, insistía en caminar y no usar ni silla de ruedas ni camilla. Su vista antes rojiza no pretendía regresar a ese matiz calido, y prefería guardar el frío blanco de la nieve que aún no había llegado a Odaiba.

Ahora la nieve helada estaba en su mirada.

–Déjame ayudarte Sora –ella le sonrió preocupada, intentando mantenerse relajada y que la chica no notara su turbación, después de todo, era bastante posible que así fuera porque no veía nada.

Sora asistió y se dejó tomar por el hombro de la castaña, esperaron al ascensor y subieron con lentitud hasta llegar al departamento del piso siete, donde la madre abrió la puerta y se encontró con su hija medio dormida (eso pensó porque tenía los ojos entre cerrados) y llena de vendas en todo el cuerpo. Toshiko las miró asombrada y las hizo pasar inmediatamente.

Minutos luego de haber dejado a Sora en su habitación arropada y empijamada, Hikari le contó la situación en la que estaban y la forma en la que habían ocurrido los hecho, sumándole las indicaciones del médico de guardia, la pelirroja terminó el relato con disculpas y suplicaciones por haberle ocultado su enfermedad. La enfermedad que la invadía de rato en ratos pero hacía tres años que no ocurría en la magnitud tal cual y la palabra 'emergencias' hizo presencia esta noche.

–Muchas gracias Hikari, por cuidar a mi Sora, no sabía que estas cosas le pasaban.

–Ya ve señora, a veces los adolescentes ocultamos las cosas para no complicarles la vida a los padres.

–Pero eso no es bueno Hikari –Toshiko hablaba regañando a la castaña con un tono noble, y le recordó a su madre cuando regañaba a Taichi por llegar tarde; Sora yacía en su habitación durmiendo, o más al menos eso suponían las dos que conversaban en la sala- los padres siempre quieren lo mejor para sus hijos. Además, míralo de ésta forma, si yo lo hubiese sabido todo antes, nada ocurriría.

La chica no contestó sino que se fue directo a la puerta, porque tenía razón y llevarle la contraria a una señora respetable no era lo que deseaba ahora, además la misma ambulancia que las llevó a las dos hasta casa de Sora también dejaría a Kari en la suya, luego de que al conductor le diera vergüenza echarla a la deriva, puesto que la manilla pequeña del reloj ya se pasaba de las 10. Se sentía mal por hacer esperar tanto su generosidad.

–De nuevo, gracias.

–No se preocupe Toshiko, para mí fue un gusto ayudar a Sorita –Hikari sonrío nuevamente pero instantáneamente su expresión cambió a una más triste y dura, como de piedra- pero si le soy sincera, la situación de Sora me preocupa demasiado, además de que todo fue tan rápido.

–Sí, lo sé –asistió la mujer- ahora yo me haré cargo de su cuidado y ya verás como Sora se recuperará.

Hikari hizo una reverencia a la señora Toshiko y ésta cerró la puerta después que la joven saliera. El viento nocturno de la terraza era como un susurro en el rostro de Kari impregnándola de tenue frescura, se sostuvo de la barandilla y miró el cielo con plenitud, las luces de la ciudad le parecieron encantadoras, cerró los ojos y por un momento había olvidado a la ambulancia que la esperaba.

_Entiendo que se siente estar así, tú me cuidaste cientos de veces cuando me daban los ataques, ahora es mi turno de estar a tu lado… como buenas amigas que somos. Sora, no vas a caer. Te lo prometo._

Con un rostro de angustia se dio media vuelta y admiró la puerta blanca del departamento, suspiró y tomó las escaleras, al bajar los siete pisos se subió exhausta de nuevo en la ambulancia. Con la mente manchada de sangre del recuerdo de esa misma noche.

.

–¡Están riquísimos Yamato! –dijo Taichi con un bollo de chocolate en su boca y otro en la mano, bañado en chocolate derretido- necesito saber como los haces.

–Y tan rápido.

Los tres disfrutaban de unos dulces bollos de chocolate y miel hechos por Ishida, las risas fueron interrumpidas cuando tocaron la puerta con desesperación.

–Voy –alcanzó a decir Taichi, que se acercaba a la entrada aunque aún mordisqueaba los dulces y con el brazo de la camisa se limpiaba el sucio de la boca- ¡¡Hikari!! –pudo decir más extrañado que alegre al abrir la puerta y encontrar a su hermana menos con la carita demacrada de tristeza- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en casa de Sora?

–Sí –Hikari fue entrando a su casa a paso lento y con cabeza baja, pensaba como decirle a su hermano que su mejor amiga, la de él, se está quedando ciega, o lo que era peor, ya lo estaba- pero… hermano, hubo un accidente, Sora… bueno…

–¿Qué le ocurrió a Sora? –le preguntó a Hikari asombrado dejando de masticar los bollos y ésta vez con un tono más serio, sus ojos demostraban la extrema de preocupación y la luz de la esperanza que aún estuviese bien, se extinguía con cada segundo que pasaba- ven, vamos a la sala y ahí nos cuentas.

–¿Nos?

–Sí,** nos**.

Los hermanos Yagami atravesaron el pasillo iluminado, que alumbraba las lágrimas recién nacidas de Hikari, llegaron a la sala y ella notó que en ese lugar se encontraban los dos rubios, Yamato y Takeru que miraban a lo largo como sollozaba la chica y su hermano abrazándola de medio lado, invitándola a sentarse en el sillón crema, específicamente en el medio de los otros dos. Taichi se sentó en frente de ella, sobre la mesita de roble.

–Cuéntanos con calma, no hay presión Kari. –Hikari se sentó luego de Tai, Takeru y Yamato le inyectaron la mirada atentos a lo que tenía que decir.

Ni se imaginaban lo que la realidad les había preparado.

–Yo… -Kari respiro hondo, por un segundo sintió que le faltaba el aire y el valor suficiente para rememorar los hechos al pie de la letra, ahora se le haría más difícil contarlo con los dos rubios en su sala restándole privacidad al asunto, pero tarde o temprano se iban a enterar ¿no? Y era mejor temprano que tarde - Seré breve porque no quiero recordarlo todo.

Yamato le paseo la mano fría por la mejilla recogiendo el charquito de lágrima y regalándole la sonrisa de la seguridad, y Takeru lo imitó en lo último.

–Está bien.

–Sora… tuvo un accidente espantoso, en el trabajo se tropezó y se cortó el brazo, las manos, las rodillas y… tiene alguna que otra herida en el rostro, no muy graves realmente.

Los tres jóvenes miraban con los ojos bien abiertos a la castaña mientras relataba los hechos, ahora, con más que cuidado que antes, tanto así que comenzó a parecer una historia de terror porque la voz de Hikari se confundió con un susurro y los chicos temían que se volviera un pensamiento.

–Pero ya la atendieron ¿cierto? –Yamato hablaba con un hilo de voz. Dicen, que cuando van a matar a alguien se le ve traslucido y poco normal, y así la había visto esa mañana, más rara que nunca y con el corazón más abierto que en una sala de operación cardiaca.

–Sí, eso ya está solucionado, el mayor problema no es ese sino que… Sora… –Hikari hizo una pequeña pausa y bajó la cabeza de tan sólo recordarlo, aún buscaba la manera de no sonar tan bizarra y cruel, prefirió dejarse llevar y que sus labios pronunciarán lo que debían pronunciar, y que Dios les evitara el mismo sentimiento que ella sentía- Sora está ciega.

–¿Sora ¿ciega? –Yamato fue el primero en reaccionar, Takeru se quedó callado y tieso a su lado, como piedra tallada; y Taichi tenía la cabeza baja y las manos en ella cubriéndose totalmente, había salido peor de lo que esperaba.

–Así es y…

–Es mi culpa –musitó Tai aún con los ojos cerrados apoyado sobre sus rodillas que temblaban de terror- no debí cumplirle el capricho de guardarle ese estúpido secreto.

–¿De qué hablas Taichi?

–De que Sora ya había pasado por esto varias veces pero ella me hizo prometer que no diría nada a nadie, nunca había pasado algo así de grave y ahora otra vez y peor… porque es mi culpa –Taichi acabó por golpear la mesa en la que estaba sentado con todas sus fuerzas, al igual que Mimi, él también sentía una impotencia tremenda, una feroz bestia quería salir de él y comerse a sí mismo por idiota, ¿Por ser buen amigo? ¿Por qué no ser lógico? ¿Por qué con los secretos le hacen daños a otras personas? Ni él mismo se entendía.

–No te eches la culpa hermano, los accidentes pasan –Kari intentaba calmar a su hermano mayor acariciándole el hombro- ya verás, dentro de algunos días Sora volverá a ver.

–Tai, tu hermana tiene razón, ahora es cuando menos debemos estar tristes o molestos, tú conoces a Sora ¿Qué haría si te ve así? Todo desesperado y golpeando cosas, ¿entiendes? Eso no está bien, actuar así.

–¿¡Y que quieres que haga!? ¿Qué celebre? ¿Que vaya a gritar que se cure? ¿Qué coño quieres Yamato? –Tai se había levantado con las manos jalándose el cabello del estrés y la rabia.

–Que te calmes –decía el rubio con un tono relajado, aún así el también estaba preocupado porque ella notaba los dos cuerpos tensados a sus lados- gritando no llegarás a ningún lugar.

–¡Maldita impotencia! ¡Maldita sea! –golpeó la pared con más fuerza con la que azotó a la mesita, el departamento completo pareció temblar, Yamato se mordió los labios.

–Yamato, vámonos –Takeru acababa de asimilar la situación y era el único que aún estaba sentado, pero se levantó inmediatamente al salir del _shock_- es mejor, así no estorbamos.

–No te preocupes, Tk –le dijo Kari colocando su mano en el hombro del chico- nuestros padres no están y yo dormiré en su habitación además es muy tarde para regresar solos a casa, quédense aquí y no correrán peligro. –Hikari volteó hacia su hermano cubriéndose la cara con la pared lastimada- Y por favor, no golpees cosas, usa esa fuerza para algo mejor hermano.

Takeru le lanzó la mirada a Yamato intentando demostrarle lo terrible que sonaba la idea, pero él lo ignoró y buscó en seguida el teléfono y llamó a casa de ambos. La idea tampoco era excelente, porque el humor de Tai y la mala reacción de Takeru era sólo peones de la mala suerte. Lo que más le preocupaba era la salud de Sora.

Esa noche se quedaron en casa de los Yagami. Hikari tomó la habitación de sus padres y se durmió demasiado tarde, conciliar el sueño no fue pan comido igual para Takeru que se negó a tomar la habitación de Tai, le entregaron una sabana y durmió en el sofá a eso de las dos de la madrugada.

Taichi ocupaba la habitación de Hikari, el cansancio y el dolor de cabeza le obligaron a tomar un Ibuprofeno y caer rendido en el colchón suave de su hermana. Yamato, sí se decidió en tomar la cama de Taichi, pero él, a diferencia de los otros, no durmió nada; a pesar de haberse mostrado como el más maduro y el que _aceptó _más rápido la noticia del accidente las ansias lo comían por dentro, y en la noche el recuerdo de Sora con ese vestido de princesa le atacó la cabeza y se volvió imborrable e intocable. Quería saber más de ella que nunca antes. Más que el día que se conocieron, más que al medio día cuando lo evitó por completo, porque fue así ¿cierto? Y la vio llorando desprotegida.

Sentía que si cerraba los ojos la imagen de Sora desangrada en su imaginación se le imprimiría en el corazón, fue fuerte y rezó por el bienestar de ella. Ella era su mejor amiga.

Su protegida. Cuando le contaba los secretos.

Su salvación. Cuando le pedía un favor.

Su perdición. Cuando lo molestaba con burlas.

La amistad de aquella noche, cuando tenían once años, seguía creciendo y ahora amenazaba con caer del hilo fino de la maldad. El destino jugaba con su cabeza como su fuerza una pelota de rugby y el corazón de le ponía más oscuro que manzana podrida, envenenada por el hechizo del destino.

**Notas de Autora**

Bien, ahora sí. ¿Ya ven más o menos a lo que me refería? ¿No? Seamos pacientes. Aún realizo la corrección de los otros capítulos, mis estudios están sofocándome y el tiempo que me queda para escribir no exactamente el que quiero. Suspiro de resignación.

Me gusta éste capitulo porque está bien explicado todo. Y además la explicación del nombre del fic: The Spell, TODOS serán hechizados.

No quise ser tan cruel con Sora pero ya aquí entonces la cosa comienza a depender de los demás. A ver qué tal le va más adelante a la pobre. Y Yamato comienza a entrar en juego, pero calma, que queda mucho de que hablar.

Bien, Amai do, estás en lo cierto. La verdad es que este capítulo lo escribí antes de que naciera "Ángel" La verdad… amo el nombre Tsuki, si tuviera una hija… NO TAMPOCO ASÍ! Pero sí me gusta muchísimo el nombre. La conexión entre un fic y el otro se hará más notoria mientras avanzamos.

En el próximo capitulo, mucho más de Iori, el por qué Takeru se comportó de esa manera, y los sentimientos de Sora. Mucha amistad, adoro el fic. (Qué egocéntrica xDDDD) Mejoró la narración ¿no? Se los dije. Aún guardaré en secreto la enfermedad de Sora, pero quieren si adivinar… Inténtenlo.

Por cierto, hoy es día de las Rosas así que: ¡¡FELIZ DÍA PARA MÍ!! Correcto, correcto: Mi nombre en serio es Rosa!

Saludos.

_Rose._


	4. Sentimientos

Ni Digimon, ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, sólo los uso para entretener a los lectores de Fanfiction.

**.The Spell.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh_

**.Sentimientos.**

Sora vio al sol más opaco que los últimos dos días. Tenía la cabeza bajo la almohada con los ojos desnudos, para sorpresa suya no habían vuelto a ser cobrizos en toda la noche, ella esperaba que no fuera así como sucedía cada vez que se cegaba momentáneamente. Decidió despertarse sin muchas ganas, al apoyarse en el brazo para levantar la cabeza sintió un ardor incontrolable expandiéndose desde la herida hasta la una del pie y las puntas del cabello, con la otra mano se lo tocó suavemente y se dio cuenta que el vendaje estaba ahí protegiéndole la piel pero igual dolía. Era como su vida, siempre la intentaban cubrir para que no sufriera, pero tarde o temprano volvería a ver la cicatriz. Si es recobraba la vista. Y esa idea la asustaba más porque seguro si la recobraba volvería a pasar.

La idea de quedarse ciega la maltrató más que la misma cicatriz, pero y ¿sí era así? ¿y si le tocaba estar ciega por siempre? La imagen de ella en silla de ruedas y un Golden Retriever se le produjo en la cabeza y sonrió sombría, no estaba para nada feliz. No era doctora para saber qué tenía y, por primera vez en los tres años, luego de 8 incidentes de ceguera, se arrepintió de no haber hablado antes de tiempo, de no confiar en su madre, de no confiar en sí misma. _Lo hecho estaba hecho_.

Movió su pierna, decidida a no quedarse todo el día en cama, no sabía la hora pero tenía que ir a la escuela a como de lugar. Dio unos cuantos pasos con el dolor pisándole con talones, las manos moviéndolas de un lado a otro para saber donde estaban las cosas, así no se tropezaría, pero igual podía sentir latigazos cortándole la circulación de las palmas porque las manos también estaban vendadas y llenas de cortaduras. Pensó que lo único que le faltaba era lanzarse por la ventana o quemarse en un incendio, ya parecía una momia con tanto vendaje.

–… Estúpida camisa –musitó mientras intentaba acomodarse el uniforme del instituto, el brazo se le lastimaba múltiples veces al chocar con el tejido de la prenda y esto era inevitable ante su incapacidad de vista.

–Sora, hija ¿no pensarás ir al instituto?

–¿Pues qué crees? Claro que voy mamá. –le respondió sin cesar su trabajo de valentía.

–Si piensas ir, al menos vístete como es debido –Toshiko se acercó para quitarle la parte de arriba del uniforme, que estaba al revés, dejando al descubierto su brasier; la mujer se sintió llevada al pasado, cuando Sora era tan pequeña que no sabía vestirse y ella debía encargarse de esa tarea.

–Mamá por favor –insistió apenada dando suaves empujones para que Toshiko se fuera.

–No insistas señorita –la mujer se apartó de ella y buscó otro tipo de ropa, una falda estampada hasta las rodillas y una franelita blanca reluciente, y se dedicó a vestirla cuidadosamente con esas prendas- hoy vamos al hospital, por eso no irás al instituto ¿entendido?

Sora no dijo nada, se encogió de hombros y bajó su cabeza, parecía estar en desacuerdo o más bien poco animada con la idea de ir a un médico y que al llegar le dijera: "Lo siento, no podemos hacer nada por ti". Su madre lo sabía, al igual que ella, tenían el mismo miedo de quedarse así para siempre. Cuando ella ya estaba lista Toshiko se levantó y tomó un cepillo dorado de la peinadora y ahora la arreglaba tiernamente, a su hija ciega.

Ciega, porque su destino era invisible.

Ciega, porque no podía ver la solución.

Ciega, por el amor de alguien imposible.

**Ciega, por tonta.**

Y debía acostumbrarse, porque de ahora en adelante su madre iba a ser más cuidadosa con ella. ¿Cierto? ¿¡Cierto!

–¿Sucede algo Sora?

Sora guardó silencio un momento, prefirió dejar salir todo antes que volver a mentirle. Más que las heridas, y más que la ignorancia de Yamato, le dolía mentirle a su propia madre.

–Mamá… ¿qué pasaría si yo… Bueno… supongamos que… me quedo ciega… para siempre?

La mujer dejó de cepillarle el cabello a su hija y ahora se lo acariciaba como su fuese un tesoro, su única hija, la única que Dios le trajo y a la única que iba a proteger.

–No quiero que pienses en eso, Sora –le explicó con paciencia, ahogando un gemido de dolor, el dolor de ambas era el mismo, una tenía parte de la otra y su conexión estaba más sincronizada que nunca (aunque fuera por una causa negativa)- Tú volverás a ver. –afirmó.

–¿Y si no hay cura mamá? No van a poder engañarme toda la vida así como así –gritó alejándose de ella, abriendo los ojos de fantasmas que le congelaron el corazón a la mujer.

Simplemente los ojos no tenían nada, ni siquiera dolor. Estaban vacíos.

–Prométeme algo –comenzó a decir de nuevo más tranquila, bajando la mirada blanca simulando ver sus sandalias de tiras- Prométeme, que no me vas a mentir. Que si… no hay cura, me lo dirás.

–Lo prometo, Sora. Ahora prométeme tú algo: no vuelvas a decir que quedarás así de por vida.

Sora sonrió de medio lado con sinceridad y entonces pensó antes de responder:

–Una cosa antes de hacer la promesa… -Sora levantó la cabeza y se acostó, otra vez, en el regazo de su progenitora y ésta le acariciaba el brazo malherido- Sí eso pasa ¿Me cuidarías por siempre?

–Hasta el fin de mis días, hija.

–Gracias, ahora sí: te prometo que no lo mencionaré _jamás_ –y cerró sus ojos como si hiciera alguna diferencia, Sora se hundió en las caricias maternas con una media sonrisa por parte de las dos. A cerca de la promesa: no podía decirlo, pero pensarlo era algo que la alentaría día y noche. Confirmado.

Permanecieron diez minutos abrazadas, ambas con los ojos cerrados. Las lágrimas transparentes de Toshiko le tocaron el cuerpo a Sora, que no podía llorar. Al menos no ahora. El mostrarse fuerte frente a su madre era lo único que podía hacer para mejorar las cosas, su salud ya no dependía de ella, sin contar la prevención que ya de nada servía.

–Mamá ¿sabes?… Fue muy raro que tú me vistieras, me sentí como una bebé de nuevo. –murmuró con dulzura, sin abrir sus ojos fríos.

–Ay Sora –respondió su progenitora entre risitas.

.

.

En la aula de clases 5-B, al final de la tercera columna, se encontraba una chica con el rostro deprimente en totalidad, jugaba con su bolígrafo rosa moviéndolo de un lado a otro, sonaba un _tic_ y un _tac_, de un lado a otro. En su mente se reflejaban otra miles de cosas diferentes. Jamás la habían visto tan devastada y sin dormir, el maquillaje que debió colocarse de seguro le tomó más tiempo del ordinario y la preparación mental se le hizo más fácil, y a la vez más difícil, porque en toda la noche no pegó el ojo.

Las imágenes aterradoras del día de ayer: su mejor amiga llena de sangre, siendo transportada a emergencias llevada por el brazo salvador de Hikari, la mirada ida (a pesar de haberle sonreído el último instante) y las pupilas nulas, sin vida, con su futuro destrozado ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el destino siempre nos arrebata lo que más anhelamos en los peores momentos? ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué ése día? Era la jugada más perversa.

Esos eran los momentos donde Mimi y todos se preguntaban: **¿Dónde está Dios?**

–Mimi, Mimi –ella escuchaba su nombre en un siseo espiritual, tenía tantas preguntas sin responder y tantas respuestas que no tenían nada que ver con la realidad- ¿Mimi me escuchas?

No lo hacía exactamente, y tampoco tenía ganas de que así fuera. La velocidad del bolígrafo había aumentado desesperadamente y los llamados subieron de tono.

–¡Tachikawa despiértate! –la llamó, está vez, otra voz con más firmeza que la anterior y ésta sí consiguió llamar su atención como una explosión de nitrógeno.

–Te agradecería que dejaras de llamarme por mi apellido, me llamo Mimi. –se quejó ella sin mirarlos al rostro, ya sabía quienes eran y pretendió permanecer lo más normal posible. Lo que cabía de la palabra **normal** en el diccionario de Mimi- Supongo que ya sabes lo que paso con Sora… –dijo indiferentemente con un hilo de voz que sólo Yamato escuchó.

–Así es –admitió el rubio en seco, estremeciéndose por dentro recordando la noche de mierda que había tenido- por ahora nadie puede hacer mucho, pero pensamos en irla a visitar hoy.

–¿Y eso qué Yamato? No le estamos salvando la vida.

–No, pero sí la estamos apoyando ¿qué clase de amigos seríamos si no lo hacemos? –hizo una pausa para esperar a que Mimi reaccionara, y no lo hizo. Él pronunció la respuesta como reprochando a un niño pequeño- unos no tan buenos. Además Tachikawa, tú eres su mejor amiga y eres quien más debe preocuparse por ella, dale tu apoyo, dale ánimos, motívala a seguir adelante y su amistad se fortalecerá más aún.

–Yamato y ¿eso de donde lo sacaste? –ella lo miró, por primera vez en el día, asombrada y con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente pero el chico no respondió porque antes de darse cuenta ya tenía a Mimi encima de él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

–¿¡Tachikawa que haces! Aléjate un poco… anda… –le decía con una cara traumática intentando alejarla de sí.

–Deja de ser tan imbécil y déjate abrazar –no le dijo más nada mientras la mirada de las otras chicas fulminaban a Mimi por suertuda, nadie, ninguna que no lo conociera se atrevía a abrazarlo con tanta confianza.

En realidad, ni la misma Sora se atrevía a papacharlo de esa manera. No sin que el corazón se le explotara en el intento.

La profesora de literatura entró al aula como si estuviera en una pasarela, lo que los chicos más amaban de la escuela eran las profesoras bastante jóvenes, listas y lindas, pero su carácter no lo era tanto, y eso era lo que más aterrador de la escuela.

–Mimi ¿podrías llamar a Joe para que vaya a casa de Sora? –susurró Taichi desde la silla de en frente a Mimi para que no lo oyeran.

–¿Qué dices? ¿qué te compre salsa de soya? –Mimi intentó adivinar la frase en un intento fallido: _Strike1_.

–Que llames a Joe para encontrarnos en casa de Sora… –repitió pausadamente cada palabra.

–¿Qué odias la salsa de soya? ¿entonces para qué quieres que compre? Ush ustedes si son raros. –_Strike2._

El moreno ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia y le tocó respirar hondo dos veces más, Matt reía despacito disfrutando del acto de inteligencia por parte de Tai y Tachikawa -como él le decía- Una vez más le repitió pero mucho más lento y al mismo tiempo más fuerte.

–Lla-ma a Joe pa-ra que va-ya a ca-sa de So-ra.

–Ah –dijo Mimi como si se transformara en un pirata que ha encontrado un tesoro escondido- entonces te gusta la marca Royal.

_Strike3: _Lo que es igual a…

–No, no Tachikawa –está vez habló Matt, intentando salvar la paciencia de Taichi- él lo que quiere es que…

–¡Llama a Joe y dile que vaya a casa de Sora! –gritó Taichi como si se encontrara en un estadio de fútbol y todas las miradas (absolutamente todas) se voltearon en versión 'El Exorcista'. _**OUT**__._

Marlin Kimura estrelló la mano contra el pizarrón acrílico, se dio media vuelta mirando peligrosamente la escena del trío. Matt y Tai en el mismo escritorio y Mimi detrás con los ojos fuera de órbita.

–**Yagami** –al mismo tiempo que lo pronunció a el chico le recorrió un escalofrío desde el cerebelo hasta el final de la espina dorsal- **Ishida** –a Matt le pasó lo mismo y se cubrió la cara con una mano- **Tachikawa** – Mimi frunció el seño, odiaba que la llamarán por su apellido y al único que le dejaba pasar eso era a Yamato (y sin embargo a veces le reclamaba) sólo porque ya estaba cansada de repetirle que no lo hiciera (aunque no hiciera caso).

–Se quedarán aquí a limpiar la planta completa y todos sus salones.

Todos le quitaron la mirada al trío riendo para sus adentros, porque si había algo que odiara Marlin era el escándalo. Su figura de modelo se volteó dándoles la espalda de nuevo, mostrando sus curvas en la falda a tubo que traía puesta.

–Ay no, ya me cansé de esto –dijo Mimi levantándose de su silla, indignada por como se burlaban de ella.

–Señorita siéntese. –ordenó Marlin con voz de sirena.

–Disculpe profesora, solicito permiso para ir al servicio de damas.

La mujer de cabello negro no respondió pero le lanzó una mirada matadora a la castaña, que salió del aula sin importarle la opinión de ella, con el apellido en la coronilla.

…

Mimi ya había llamado a Joe y éste había aceptado la invitación e iría a casa de Sora, el único que faltaba era Koushiro pero él se encontraba de viaje en Australia y no regresaría hasta el jueves, dentro de dos días (según le informó).

_Creo que le enviaré a Michael, tal vez no sea tan malo llevarlo_

Mimi marcó con gran rapidez el número que ya se sabia de memoria y apenas sintió que le contestaron inició la conversación:

–Hola, Micky, ¿como estás? Soy yo Mimi.

–Hola Mimi estoy muy bien ¿y tú?

–Ay ni tanto pero luego te cuento, oye dime… te gustaría ir a casa de una amiga, es para que nos veamos, ella se encuentra algo enfermita. Pero de salida podríamos ir a comer a alguna parte.

–No sabes cuanto me encantaría eso, pero estoy muy ocupado por el concurso de ciencias y debo estudiar muchísimo.

–_¿__Ahora tiene complejo de Joe?,_ entiendo no te preocupes ya nos veremos en otra oportunidad_. _Bye bye_. _

Mimi suspiró de decepción, ella de verdad quería a Michael pero él a penas y le importaba eso. Pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer de nadie, ni de un estúpido concurso de ciencias, ni de las miles locas que se fascinaban con su acento extranjero, **él era de ella**. Y lo sabía perfectamente.

Hay que proclamar lo que nos pertenece. Y protegerlo, hasta que lo huesos se nos quiebren.

.

.

Cody Hida se encontraba sentado fuera de su aula de clases, le darían una suspensión, al parecer, el _bebé _del grupo había tenido una riña con algún otro compañero al que supuestamente dejó inconciente por un derechazo. Las clases de artes marciales eran las culpables y las responsables. Pero internamente algo más profundo era el verdadero culpable.

_Creo que me pase está vez… ¡Pero que dolor de cabeza! No lo aguanto_ pensaba el chico sosteniéndose la cabeza al mismo tiempo su móvil sonaba _No me jodas ahora Miyako_ pensó al mirar el remitente y atendió cansadamente.

–¿Sí? –atendió el teléfono y espero a que respondieran- ¿A casa de Sora? Está bien yo iré para allá apenas salga de está porquería –silencio- no, no me pasa nada –la otra voz replicaba- ¿Y es que acaso tú eres mi madre o qué para decirme qué hacer y qué no? –se le revolvió el estómago con el recuerdo de su madre, mencionarla aún se le hacía complicado- Sí, lo que tú digas. Nos vemos allá.

_Sí, últimamente se me está pasando la mano._

Cody se levantó sin ganas de esperar al director de primaria, por él podía morirse, y al pequeño Hida le saldría carísimo este escape.

.

.

La última hora de clases había terminado y en el aula 2-C todos se despedían y recogían sus libros para irse a casa. Al menos ese era el plan de la mayoría.

–¿Ya nos vamos a casa de Sora? –preguntó Daisuke a Ken, que recogía todo lo que le pertenecía del escritorio.

–Esperemos por Hikari y Takeru. –respondió el otro con naturalidad, como si no le sorprendiera que los otros dos estuvieran juntos.

–No me gusta que estén tanto tiempo por ahí juntos

Tk y Kari habían decidido dar una vuelta por el patio trasero del instituto, el pequeño rubio no estaba del todo convencido en ir y ver a su _hermanita_ Sora o no, y de hacerlo la encontraría en un estado que de seguro lo lastimaría más de lo que lo hizo la triste noticia.

–Takeru, tú sabes muy bien lo importante que eres para ella, siempre han estado juntos.

–Por lo mismo no quiero ir. –decía Takeru mientras que daban paso firme entre los pequeños helechos del jardín de la escuela, transitaban bajo un sendero de piedras hermosas y de tonalidades grisáceas que le daban aún más importancia a cada detalle verde del patio.- Yo no quiero verla mal, ni quiero que sepa que yo estoy mal por ella, entonces lo único que haría allá sería cagarla.

–No seas así Tk vamos, no te pido que lo hagas por mí, ni por ti, hazlo por Sorita… piensa en ella. Si todos vamos y faltas tú ¿no se sentiría mucho peor?

El chico no respondió pero se detuvo abruptamente a mitad del sendero, acercándose a la fuente donde había un querubín en mármol lanzando un chorrito de agua desde su regadera mágica.

–Tk… -dijo Kari con un hilo de voz que se perdía entre el sonido de cascada que producía la fuente.

Hikari levantó la vista y observó el toldo sobre el cual estaba la fuente, exactamente eso miraba Takeru, la cúpula amorosa que había para cruzar el camino. Esa parte del instituto dejaba de parecer una preparatoria y era más un parque para enamorados. La chica volteó a verlo, esperando extraer algo de él, sin saber qué miraba, qué buscaba pero estaban los dos, ella y él. Más nadie. Sólo el querubín haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer, **magia**.

–Entiendo, iré pero… –mencionó con una voz seria y ronca ¿La voz de Takeru siempre fue así? Ella no lo sabía pero le había gustado tanto…- necesito que me acompañes antes a un lugar.

–¿Nos tardaremos mucho?

–Algo –dijo sinceramente, aún sin mirarla- mejor diles a los demás que se adelanten.

–¿Qué estás planeando Takeru Takaishi? –la conversación dio un cambio repentino, ahora sonaba más como un bromeo y el sarcasmo se puso en frente ellos, sin poder esquivarlo.

–Ya lo verás –Tk tomó a Kari de la mano, su tacto tibio la trajo de regreso a la Tierra como la explosión del día anterior y salieron corriendo con las palmas entrelazados hasta el portón trasero, buscando el destino que era de ambos y de nadie más.

.

.

–¿Por que Tk y Kari se fueron solos? ¡Me hierve la sangre saberlo! Es que al menos lo pudieron disimular! –decía Davis a sí mismo, porque quien iba a su lado no prestaba ni la mínima atención a lo que tenía que decir y protestar.

–Aja…

–¡Ese Tk! Lo voy a matar cuando lo vea.

–Que no sea en casa de Sora, por favor –advirtió seco Ken.

–Ya deja de discutir Daisuke, si Hikari se fue, se fue y ya. Supéralo –interrumpió Miyako fuertemente apareciéndose delante de ellos, con las manos en la cadera.

–Ah cierto Miya, estás aquí –le dijo Daisuke a la ligera.- pero ¿por qué vienes tan callada? Me parece extraño que no llegaras gritando desde allá.

La chica lo ignoró y se encogió de hombros ocupando el otro lado vacío de Daisuke.

Miyako no estaba del todo normal, su actitud era bastante abierta y más aún con sus amigos, pero ésta vez fue diferente, ella calló durante el rato que caminaron a casa de Sora. Algo, y estaban seguros de que no muy agradable, le había pasado: Cody llevaba algún tiempo extraño (no precisamente desde ayer) la distancia era fría y húmeda, pero dura como un hielo. A Miyako se le hacía complicado maniobrar contra algo así, en los años –porque era muchos- que había conocido a Iori, jamás se había comportando tan sanguinario e imprudente: ocultándole un secreto de petróleo. Sumándole a eso, el hecho de que esta mañana le respondió de mala gana, la mente de ella voló y se imaginó de las peores cosas que pudieron ocurrir en casa o en la escuela. Algo tan grave como el silencio y la ruptura invisible de esta amistad.

–Lo siento. Es que tengo mucha hambre –mintió- cuando pasemos por una tienda compraré algo.

–Está bien Miya, pero nada de chocolate, así no engordas como mi hermana y te obsesionas con una maldita maquina de caminar que rechina peor que anciano de 90 años a las cuatro de la madrugada –le respondió Davis poniendo los ojos en blanco. Miyako se imaginó a la terrible hermana de Daisuke corriendo en la caminadora sudada como cerda, una media sonrisa es desbordó por su rostro, pero la culpabilidad la atacó y la eliminó lo más rápido que pudo.

El cuerpo se le volvió lento y Daisuke se les adelantó el paseo, Ken Ichijouji redujo su velocidad y la esperó para atormentarla verbalmente, inconcientemente, pero lo hacía.

–No tienes porque mentir, Miyako –Ken hablaba casi en susurro, con la vista plantada en ella.

–Tengo mis razones para estar callada Ken y más aún contigo.

–¿Conmigo? Perdóname ¿hice algo que no debía?

–No, tú no tienes la culpa, soy yo.

El típico: no eres tú soy yo. Sólo que aquí el acusador no iba a desechar al culpado. Y si así fuera, el culpado no se marcharía tan fácilmente.

Miyako no iba prestando mucha atención al sendero y camino en la sombra de Davis; cuando reaccionó, ya estaba en el ascensor negro, con el espejo al fondo. Se miró las ojeras y se maldijo por no colocarse suficiente maquillaje, parecía un fantasma, al menos a Sora no debían castigarla con una imagen tan horrenda de Inoue. El timbre del apartamento Takenouchi sonaba con desesperación ante la perturbación de Daisuke, seguro rezaba porque Takeru y Hikari ya estuvieran ahí. Toshiko les abrió inmediatamente la puerta con una sonrisa como bienvenida y entraron al departamento de manera muy respetuosa; la madre de Sora los dirigió hasta la habitación de ésta mientras el ambiente, con cada paso, se ponía más tétrico.

Al entrar vieron, por primera vez, la alcoba de Sora: Las paredes estaban pintadas de dos colores, azul y blanco, en una de las blancas había una pizarra de corcho donde ella colocaba fotografías de sus amigos y notas especiales; la alfombra era blanca también y la cama de color caramelo. Sobre esa cama descansaba Sora Takenouchi, con una almohada en el respaldar a lo vertical, las piernas cruzadas y una almohada sobre ellas; y por último, pero no menos importante, sus ojos, cubiertos de las vendas que le impedían florecer a su manera.

Pero también ellos se evitarían el susto de los ojos fríos.

Sora seguía siendo Sora, pero era mejor recordarla como estaba el lunes en el restaurante a como se encontraba ahora. En las garras de alguien que no podían vencer solos.

–Chicos… vinieron.

Soltó un gemido de la emoción y esbozó una sonrisa blanca. Al menos eso, no había cambiado. Ni iba a cambiar.

.

.

El Yagami, el Ishida y la Tachikawa terminaron su castigo del día, las ventanas relucían de limpio, el piso chirreaba al pasar y los escritorios eran espejos pulcros. Sólo quedaba por limpiar el último salón de la planta (el más sucio según decían) en el cual no necesariamente daban clases.

–¡ASCO! –gritó Mimi a todo pulmón y con la mayor repulsión a lo que sus ojos veían.- Yo ni loca entro ahí a limpiar. –dijo decidida.

–Mimi tú sabes que ni Matt ni yo podemos entrar ahí, es por ley.

–Pero igual, ¿es que no te das cuenta de lo espantoso que huele eso? Y ni siquiera estoy dentro.

–Ella no quiere entrar –murmuró Yamato inclinando su cabeza hacía Taichi.

–No me lo digas –le respondió con el mismo tono de voz, sólo que el sarcasmo le salió como escupitajo.

–Entren conmigo –suplicó Mimi con cara de angustia, pero los chicos ya sabían lo que iba a pasar, lo mismo que en las otras aulas, ellos limpiarían y Mimi los "animaría"; sin embargo las peticiones de la chica se dejaron de escuchar luego de 10 minutos de **"por favor, por favor"** y otro tanto de** "les suplico, les suplico"** Matt y Tai accedieron a entrar al infierno.

Habiendo transcurrido treinta minutos de estar ahí dentro en el _área prohibida_ y Mimi los miraba orgullosa del trabajo que hacían, trabajo temerario: Limpiar el baño de las chicas.

–¿Tachikawa es que no nos vas a ayudar? –dijo Matt que en una mano traía el limpiador de inodoros mientras que con la otra se tapaba la nariz, ahora rojiza.

–Ahora que lo dices… no.

–Pero Mimi ayúdanos, no seas tan…

–¿Tan qué Taichi? ¿Tan qué? –retó Mimi acercándose con mirada amenazante al pobre canelo, se detuve en frente de él con ojos de lince con los brazos cruzados y el zapato tocando el suelo esperando algo de él.

–Nada, nada, nada –apresuró en contestar, tragándose sus palabras temiendo lo que Mimi pudiera hacerle. Volvió el rostro y continuó limpiando el enorme vidrio.

Los chicos continuaron con su labor valerosa, seguro merecían una medalla por ello; los inodoros estaban pulcros y blancos, mientras que los lavamanos eran como espejos en los cuales se podía observa el reflejo hermoso de Mimi, y ésta, orgullosa de trabajo como animadora.

–Ya nos podemos ir, suficiente mugre por un día –la voz de Yamato se hizo oír y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo. Salió del baño de chicas de último dándole un portazo a la maldita Marlin, al menos eso imaginó.

–Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo amigo.

Los tres amigos salían del instituto con destino fijo a casa de Sora, entonces sonó el móvil de Matt:

–¿Hola? Habla Matt.

–"Matt te estamos esperando, tuvimos que adelantar una hora para el ensayo"

–Oigan lo siento, pero tengo un compromiso que atender.

–"Eres el vocalista, debes estar aquí, ¿o quieres que el concierto de navidad nos salga pésimo?"

–Por supuesto que no quiero, pero ya me comprometí a ir a casa de una amiga.

–"¡Vamos!, sólo será por hoy, además cuando salgas podrás ir a verla"

–No me convencen tus estrategias, Yuri –Matt suspiró derrotado- pero está bien, voy para allá –Yamato cortó la llamada.

Mimi y Tai escuchaban la conversación con cierta curiosidad y no le apartaban la vista al vocalista, y bajista, de los Teenage Wolves.

–Chicos, lo siento, pero tengo que irme un ensayo de emergencia, yo veré como hago para hablar con Sora más tarde, explíquenle todo ¿sí? Adiós. –Se despidió pero sus amigos apenas si tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar cuando ya se había ido el rubio.

Como quién dice: No se vio ni el polvo.

.

.

El frío de la tienda aún seguía estremeciendo a Hikari, que aparentaba una sonrisa falsa a la dependienta. Mientras Takeru de manera normal, buscaba lo que había venido a buscar.

–¿Te gustan éstas Kari?

–Me encantan –Hikari se acercó y olió con fantasía las lindas margaritas blancas que Tk había escogido.

–Entonces las llevaremos –Tk le entregó a la empleada de la tienda las flores, estaban en la misma floristería más cercana del instituto, el de la madre de Sora, pero en su lugar otra mujer estaba atendiendo. A Toshiko ya no le quedaba tiempo para trabajar, Sora era su prioridad de hoy en adelante.

–Estoy segura de que a Sora le encantarán. –admitió divertida- Se volverá loca.

–¿En serio lo crees? Sería genial entonces –Tk le sonrió alegremente a la castaña pero esta, de cierto modo, no lo estaba tanto, su mirada estaba un poco apagada e ida, no es que no prestara atención o evitara la sonrisa del rubio sino que aprecia algo incómoda, no por el frío sino por algo más interno que ni ella sabía explicar. El chico se percató de esto e intentó animarla de la manera más sutil que conocía.

–Señorita –dijo dirigiéndose a la empleada, ella volteó al fondo, donde arreglaba el ramo de flores- también envuélvame un ramo de rosas, que sean rosadas por favor.

–En seguida caballero.

La existencia del segundo ramo la atrapó, aunque en un principio se repetía que lo ignorara y que calmara su curiosidad, porque sino moriría como el gato. ¿Estaba celosa de Sora? ¿Estaba molesta por no llevarla a un lugar mejor? ¿O el frío le alteraba los ánimos?

No.

Había algo más, algo muy oculto debajo de la comisura de su corazón. Ese algo estaba naciendo como los tulipanes en primavera y rompía el cascarón como un pollito, pero tenía la intensidad de una granada explosiva. ¿Qué era _eso_?

_Eso_ tenía nombre y apellido también, pero no quería saberlo ni que se le cruzara por la cabeza. Ni siquiera eso, merecía cruzarse por allí.

–Tome caballero –le alentó la mujer guiñándole un ojo- Ojala pasen un feliz aniversario

Los dos voltearon, Takeru asombrado pero a la vez divertido y Hikari con rostro de fantasma. La imprudencia de la gente… Oh no.

Takeru mostró una sonrisa y rió divertido –No somos pareja- lo emitió como una ley.

La mujer lo miró asombrado y luego volvió a Hikari, apenada y sonrojada hasta el mínimo detalle de su rostro.

–Lo siento. Es que como eran rosadas me pareció que iban con ella y que, bueno, eran _**novios**_.

–Ah, pero en eso no te equivocas –Takeru puso el ramo de margaritas finas y delicadas sobre el mostrador y tomó con las dos manos las rosas mostrándoselas a Hikari con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que le acariciaba los ojos azules y lo hacía ver más niño de lo que ya era- Para ti Hika.

–¿¡Qué!

–Son para ti. –repitió sin disminuir el entusiasmo.

–Pero ¿Por qué? –ella tomó el ramo en sus manos y lo acurrucó con delicadeza. La esperanza se le desbordaba por los ojos en un brillo prometedor. ¿Podría ser señal de…

–No preguntes –le respondió el rubio sin detener la sonrisa, le chistó y puso el índice sobre sus labios sellándolos, mientras estallaba por dentro- así es más divertido.

_Takeru…_

El aire se le escapó cuando le quitó el dedo de encima y tomó el ramo de margaritas. Se despidió de la mujer con la mano y le abrió la puerta.

_Takeru…_

Ése, era **su** Takeru. El que había crecido y apenas se daba cuenta.

.

.

Tai y Mimi habían empezado a caminar juntos, pero al llegar a más de la mitad del camino Mimi recordó lo tarde que era y que el trabajo la esperaba. Aún así, prometió regresar y hablaría con Sora tomando el consejo de Yamato.

El moreno continúo su camino solo hasta el hogar de Sora, el sol le daba en la cara intensamente como un disparo de escopeta (y eso que era Diciembre) y con su mano cubrió la sección de los ojos, como si fuera una visera, para visualizar con mayor claridad el camino, vio los autos, las bicicletas, una pareja melosa en la otra esquina y también dos personas que conversaban con cierta cautela en un callejón, esas dos figura llamaron su atención pero una vocecita interior le gritaba que se fuera directo a casa de Sora y que por nada del mundo se les acercara.

Pero ya estaba bastante cerca como para comenzar el espionaje de la conversación.

_**No lo hagas**_**. **

Pero él seguía sin prestarse atención a si mismo.

–Toma chico –decía el más grande de ellos entregándole una bolsa negra de tamaño mediano- es un placer hacer negocios contigo. Sabes que mientras cumplas seguiremos siendo tus proveedores.

–Lo mismo digo –escuchó de una voz conocida, a diferencia de la primera no parecía tan grande y temible, era tan conocida que le dio escalofrío.

–Espero que esta vez no te retraces tanto, recuerda que las que pagaran serán _ellas_. Tengo un ojo sobre ellos y otro sobre ti.

–No se preocupe, no fallaré.

El hombre más grande se había escabullido por el otro lado del callejón y ahí sólo estaba plantada la figura del que era conocido para Taichi.

Ignoró la voz. Y se acercó más para verlo bien, mientras él, ayudándolo en el descubrimiento, salió apresurado.

–¡Cody! pensé que ya estarías en casa de Sora con los demás –saludó Taichi tomando desprevenido al chico con una alegría_ normalmente_ contagiosa.

–Yo… ya iba en camino, y tomé éste atajo.

–Ya veo, entonces vamonos juntos.

–Sí.

En la puerta de entrada del departamento Takenouchi ya se encontraban Takeru y Hikari esperando pacientemente a que la señora Toshiko les abriera, separados brutalmente. Seguramente la de la iniciativa fue Hikari.

–Takeru, están muy lindas –dijo aún distanciada, oliéndolas suavemente. Parecían tan delicadas como ella misma.

–No tienes que agradecérmelo, tú disfrútalas.

–Aún me da curiosidad saber el porque –tentó a la suerte, rezando por la confesión del chico- anda dime.

–No –Tk soltó una buena carcajada que ni en sueños se imaginó, a la carcajada le acompañó un guiño del ojo y la sonrisa adormecedora- ves como así es más divertido.

Hikari bufó de descontento. Estaba ganando y el juego apenas iniciaba, o más bien, planificaban el evento. Escuchó que la llamaban a una poca distancia, la voz perteneciente a su hermana fue reconocida inmediatamente y volteó con la misma intención.

–¡Hikari!

–¡Hermano! –le respondió a él- pensé que ya estabas dentro.

–Pues ya ves que no –Taichi se percato de las flores que llevaba Hikari y las margaritas que traía Tk y una extraña sensación de calor lo recorrió amenazante- Hikari, ¿por qué tantas flores para Sora?

–Déjame responderte yo –habló Takeru con tranquilidad, y Hikari escuchaba atenta pensando en la estupidez que haría él, pero su vista estaba fija en la puerta esperando que fuera quien fuera la abriera- éstas que yo llevo son para Sora, las que tiene Kari son de ella, yo se las obsequié.

Tai lo miró otro segundo ¿el café podía matar no? El café en los ojos de Taichi hervía pero mantuvo la calma y sonrió mirando a su hermana de espaldas, mientras la puerta se abría para dejar a la señora Takenouchi con una sonrisa sincera.

–Vaya que Sora tiene muchos amigos que se preocupan por ella –comentó la madre de la pelirroja mientras lo hacía pasar.

Los cuatro, incluyendo a Cody (que no había hablado) entraron al pasillo y directamente fueron hasta la habitación de la joven, Tk, Kari y Tai, sabían perfectamente donde quedaba y sabían también que pedir permiso para entrar estaba de más. Ahí dentro, ya se encontraban varios de sus amigos, Miyako, Joe, Ken, Daisuke y por supuesto Sora recostada en su cama, tomando un vaso de agua. Tai supuso que momentos antes se estaba tomando una tableta de la orden médica.

–¡Sora! –Taichi se acercó inmediatamente a ella envolviéndola en un dulce y cálido abrazo. Sus brazos largos y tostados la llenaron de cariño, el cariño que le había hecho falta el día de ayer pero que había regresado hoy.

–¿Cómo has estado? ¿y los demás?.

–Muy bien Sorita; Mimi fue a trabajar, como ya lo sabes, pero dijo que en la noche vendría a visitarte y Matt tuvo algo con la banda y no pudo venir pero dijo que te visitaría lo más pronto posible –Tai se sentó en el piso junto con los demás que ya habían llegado. Habían formado un semi-círculo alrededor de la cama de Sora sin que ella lo supiera.

–Sora, bueno yo –dijo Tk acercándose a ella con el ramo de flores al frente- aunque no las puedas ver, espero que representen lo más importante. Espero que te gusten.

Sora no comprendía el tono de Takeru, así que él le tomó la mano y la colocó sobre el ramo suavemente, la cara de alegría que se dibujó en el rostro de Sora no tenía precio. El rubio tomó una de las margaritas separándolas del ramo donde habían nacido todas juntas y la adorno en su cabello, un dulce sonrojo se asomó en las mejillas de la pelirroja.

Cuánto hubiese deseado verle los ojos llenos de alegría.

–Para la hermanita más tierna.

–¡Qué tierno eres, muchas gracias Takeru! –le agradeció la chica con una sonrisa y abrazo enorme y sutil por la herida del brazo, la sonrisa fue contagiosa y todos se alegraron. Estaban allí por y para esa razón. Alegrar a Sora.

Ella respiró hondo y bajó la cabeza, de pronto su tono de voz se fue desvaneciendo y cambiado por uno triste fugazmente. Amenazando con apagarse terminalmente.

–Supongo que es hora de que les hable de lo que ha pasado. Lo primero es que, como saben, tuve un accidente, las heridas fueron lo de menos porque ya están sanando y no me duelen ni nada por el estilo –primera mentira- yo estoy relativamente bien, y pues fuera de peligro –mentira dos.- Lo que en realidad intento decirles es que éste sábado quieren operarme pero…

–Eso está muy bien, te tratarán muy bien y será excelente para tu salud –dijo Joe anulando el comentario de Sora.

–¡Es cierto, cierto! –gritó Miyako entusiasmada- te operarán porque de verdad lo necesitas.

–Eso es lo de menos, lo importante es que luego podrás jugar tennis como tanto te gusta –le dijo Daisuke, Sora sólo escuchaba esos comentarios que en su mente parecían inútiles, jugueteaba con una coleta que antes estaba en su cabello y pasó a apretarla con fuerza. Mordiéndose la ira por dentro.

–Sora ¿pasa algo? –Taichi notó como poco a poco, con cada comentario ella hundía más su rostro. Y aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

–Ustedes… no me entienden –Por fin habló la chica cuando hizo un silencio tenebroso y ésa era la mentira tres, podía ser que no todos la entendieran pero sí habían unos que lo hacían; todos voltearon a verla en silencio, esperando mágicamente sus palabras- No quiero imaginar esas cosas, porque esto es una tontería… yo ya me resigné y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo, Sora Takenouchi ha cerrado los ojos y no los abrirá nunca más.

El silencio hizo presencia durante escasos segundos, ni una respiración se escuchaba, parecían todos muertos con los ojos inexpresivos a excepción de Tai quién los cerró con fuerza y apretó los puños. Lo primero en oírse fue el roce de sus dientes apretados, molesto. Y el segundo ruido, el despegue de estos cuando decidió hablar.

–No… no puedes decir esas cosas –habló Taichi en un tono suave pero que gracias al silencio se escuchó claramente, las manos le temblaban y aún así mantenía la calma.- Tú, Sora, no decides si ves o no, aunque creas que es mentira, ver es inevitable y tarde o temprano lo harás.

–Esa operación no servirá, Taichi –le interrumpió Sora que hablaba en un tono muy pesimista ¿Qué le sucedió a la verdadera Sora? Algo terrible debió ocurrir en la visita al doctor- ya me lo dijeron, hay más probabilidades de que pierda totalmente la vista y…

–Por favor Sora, entiendo que te sientas desconfiada y no convencida de la operación pero aun así existen esas posibilidades de que veas de nuevo, esas a las que les estas negando la entrada.

Sora bajó su cabeza derrotada y aplastada, ella ya sabía eso pero la idea de quedar ciega la atormentaba, por fuera podría parecer una roca fría y sin sentimientos si así lo quisiera pero por dentro era un manojo de nervios e inseguridad, se moría de miedo... todo, a todo debía tenerle miedo.

Miedo a no verle la sonrisa a Tai.

Miedo a no verle las lágrimas a su madre.

Miedo a no leer las historias de Takeru.

Miedo a no ver la hermosura de Yamato de nuevo…

De repente, ella escuchó un portazo ¿alguien salió de la habitación molesto?. No, nadie salió, Tk le dio un fuerte golpe al suelo retumbando en todos los presentes. Miyako ahogó un grito mientras Joe le pasaba el brazo de medio lado.

–Sora, no seas tan pesimista, no pareces tú –la voz melancólica Takeru y a la vez dulce, parecía no estar molesto sino más bien preocupado por Sora, y tenía razón: **no era ella.**- Después de compartir tantos recuerdos contigo, me doy cuenta de que siempre que teníamos algún problema, por más estúpido que fuera, de alguna manera u otra estabas allí ¿verdad que tengo razón?

En su mente se dibujaba la imagen del pequeño Takeru pronunciando esas palabras, el Takeru que conoció cuando tenía once años, el pequeño hermanito de Matt, el sobreprotegido.

_Takeru…_

De inmediato se conmovió ante sus ojos azules enormes, sus amigos tenian razón ¿Por qué ponerse con cosas estúpidas? El que no arriesga no gana y muy bien lo sabia Sora pero está vez era diferente, su animo estaba pisoteado, su corazón desgarrado. Un poco de vidrio le había consumido la sangre optimista y consiguió llevarse al amor de su corazón.

_**Yamato…**_

Ahora era Yamato quien aparecía detrás de Tk, con una sonrisa angustiosa y a la vez traviesa. **"**_**No te rindas**_**",** le escuchó decir (o le pareció escuchar). La oscuridad pronto cesó y un destello apareció en sus pensamientos, las voces de sus amigos tomaban forma de personas… y entonces supo que no estaba sola. Y que ya no lo estaría.

–¡Él tiene razón, siempre haz estado con nosotros y siempre estaremos contigo Sora!

_Hikari…_

–Nunca te abandonaremos, en nuestros corazones hay lazos enormes y son irrompibles.

_Miya…_

–Ser pesimista no es una opción que tengamos Sora, vinimos para apoyarte de la mejor manera y esa es levantándote de donde caíste…

–No te caigas de nuevo…

_Ken… Cody_

–Sora, quiero verte sonreír muchísimas veces más, eso es lo que más me motiva a ser tú amigo.

_Superior Joe…_

–Nee, Sorita, debes sonreír mucho, mucho.

_Daisuke…_

–Y si no tienes valor para afrontarlo, te doy el mío, todos te lo damos, un emblema fue más que una coincidencia, es destino… estaremos contigo hoy, mañana y siempre, mi querida Sorita.

_**Ta…Taichi**_

Así poco a poco se formaba la pandilla en mente, incluyendo a Mimi y a Koushiro -que aunque ausentes- siempre estarían en su corazón. Cada uno comenzó a desprender un resplandor único, eran todos para uno y uno para todos.

Estos brillos y destellos que desprendían los cuerpos imaginarios de sus amigos, se llenaron de colores…

**Colores.**

Ya no importaba ver o no siempre y cuando su corazón brillara con fuerza, el valor, la amistad, la sabiduría, la sinceridad, la pureza, la luz y la esperanza todos estaban a su alrededor y el amor dentro de sí misma. El que debía dejar salir e impregnar a todos, sabía que su voluntad era más fuerte que cualquier hechizo y también, lo más valioso que tenía por ahora.

Se sintió tonta por no haberse dado cuenta de todo lo que tenía; sin ellos, ella moriría y sin ella, ellos de seguro no serían los mismos. El significado de unión surgía en su corazón y por fin supo la verdad.

El miedo no era a estar ciega de por vida.

–Chicos… ustedes son… -Sora por fin quiso hablar y expresarles el verdadero, ahora sí, ¡verdadero! Significado de sus sentimientos- Lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, no tienen idea cuanto agradezco que no me abandonaran, gracias, muchas gracias… a todos… hasta los que no pudieron venir porque sé que aunque estén estudiando como locos, trabajando sin parar y practicando sin descanso, son mis amigos y estarán por siempre en mí.

–Sora, por fin… por fin haz entendido –musitó Taichi para sí mismo.

–¡Sora! –gritó Miyako y se abalanzó sobre ella, acto seguido todos encima de Sora riéndose y abrazándola (los que podían). Era un verdadero retrato de la unión que existía en sus corazones.

–¡Chicos, tengan cuidado! El brazo aún me duele un poco –dijo Sora entre carcajadas y el tumulto de chicos sobre ella, acompañándola sonoramente.

…

Al igual que el día anterior, todos pasaron la tarde juntos, pero todo tiene su fin. Tai, Kari, Tk, Miya, Ken, Davis, Cody, Joe y Mimi (que salió temprano del trabajo) disfrutaron a todo lo que daban. La noche se asomaba por la ventana y poco a poco el departamento se fue volviendo solitario, Sora cansada en su cama pensaba sólo en una cosa, esa cosa. El miedo que remplazó la ceguera.

_Yamato… ¿es que no vas a venir ¿es que no te importa? Oh ¡Vamos Sora no seas tonta! es lógico que se le olvido, ya qué… habrán más oportunidades._

Pero en realidad sí importaba, más de lo que Sora quisiese.

El cansancio termino por apoderarse de ella y ni cuenta se dio cuando quedó dormida. En el extenso silencio de la habitación apenas se podía escuchar la música de MP3 a todo volumen y la melodía de una armónica emanando de ella, la luz lunar apenas entraba iluminando su rostro angelical que ahora estaba cubierto por unas vendas, y a su lado… el ramo lleno de margaritas, esas flores que le había regalado Tk.

En la otra habitación, la sala. Toshiko Takenouchi terminaba de lavar los trastos y el teléfono sonó.

–"Buenas noches, Sra. Takenouchi"

–Buenas noches, ¿con quién hablo?

–"Soy Yamato Ishida, ¿podría hablar con Sora?"

–Oh Yamato, lo siento, Sora acaba de acostarse a dormir, fue un día muy duro pero si quieres mañana puedes venir a verla.

–"Está bien señora, pero dígame ¿cómo está su salud?"

–Cierto, tu no pudiste venir esta tarde, –Toshiko suspiró cerrando los ojos y poco a poco le fue relatando al rubio la nueva noticia- la principal noticia que debes saber es que la van a operar éste sábado.

–"¿En serio?"

–Pues sí, sólo espero que todo salga bien…

–"Lo mismo digo, entonces hablamos luego, pase buenas noches."

–Igualmente Yamato.

Ambos cortaron la llamada, y se alejaron del lugar. Takenouchi con la mente ocupada en su hija y Yamato soportando las ganas de verla y responder la pregunta de la noche anterior ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué ahora?.

.

.

–Fue muy divertido hoy ¿no Cody? –le preguntaba Miyako camino a casa, sin mirarlo a los ojos, por alguna razón temía mirarlo. La noche anterior la había mandado a la porra, y sin explicación aparente, sólo el secreto que parecía guardar con aquel hombre raro.

–Ajá.

De nuevo se quedaron callados, la idea de Cody ya no era el mismo la atravesó como flecha inevitable, ahora estaba más seco e indiferente era como un asesino pero más cruel y menos social. El incómodo silencio ya tenía harta a Miyako, sumergida en sus pensamientos de por qué o cómo habían sucedido las cosas, ¿en qué momento se alejó tanto de él al punto de mentirle? O mejor dicho… de evitarla, de que la confianza muriera.

Los días nunca se le habían pasado tan despacio, y estas últimas horas habían sido las más lentas por la mirada matadora del muchacho, que simulaba no haber visto. Cody le adelantó el paso notablemente, Miyako corrió tras él para poder alcanzarlo, cuando estaba a menos de un metro de él, le tocó el hombro.

Grave error.

Hida, que practicaba artes marciales desde pequeño, le tomó la muñeca y la torció hasta hacer gritar a Miyako de dolor, el grito le adormeció sus propios oídos, para suerte de ambos la calle estaba desierta, no se veía ni un alma. Solo estaban ellos dos, la victima y el cazador. Esa actitud jamás debía mostrársele a un amigo ¿o acaso ya no lo eran?

–¿Qué quieres de mí, Miyako? –le respondió molesto, casi lo sentía gruñir; Cody parecía no darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y apretó el agarre de su mano.

–¡Cody me haces daño! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas, con las lágrimas a flor de piel y el revoltijo de emociones en ella: odio, venganza, paciencia, amistad ¿y de qué valía eso ahora? ¿qué importaba todo eso?

Cody la miró agresivamente de pies a cabeza y le soltó la mano con torpeza. Miyako sintió que la libertad dolía más que el aprisionamiento. Buscó en sus ojos señales de vida pero no encontró nada, no era su Iori

–Habla y dime rápido lo que tengas que decirme –le dijo de modo serio. Ya no era un niño, quizás en edad lo era pero sus doce años se le estaban desapareciendo con más rapidez de la necesaria.

–Sabes bien lo que necesito saber, Cody ¡Hay que terminar con esta mierda! Desde hace días estás así y no me has dado ni una mínima señal de que te importa que yo sepa ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Un complot? ¿Una venganza? ¡Tan mala fui contigo! Qué te hice Iori…

Permaneció en silencio sin mirarla. El enojo se mantuvo impregnado en sus ojos, sin querer marcharse en ningún momento. La ternura le había dado la espalda mientras el diablo masturbaba su presente.

–No puedo decírtelo. –contestó al fin y se puso más tenso de lo necesario.

–Pensé que éramos amigos, Cody –Miyako tenía un hilo de voz y la preocupación se le escapó en cada palabra.

–**Lo ****éramos**.

Hizo énfasis en la última palabra.

–Tiene que ver con ese hombre de anoche ¿no? –intentó adivinar poniéndose en riesgo, a Cody se le abrieron los ojos e intentó disimularlo.

–Él no tiene nada que ver entre tú y yo, Miyako. –Cody se dio media vuelta y dejó de mirarla amenazando con marcharse en cualquier momento y dejarla sola en la fría ciudad.

–Por favor Iori, yo podría ayudarte… Cuéntame lo que ocurre, por Dios.

–A mí nadie puede ayudarme, porque no quiero que me ayuden.

De nuevo el énfasis y las ganas de lagrimear se enfrentaron a Miyako y ella no opuso resistencia de ningún tipo. Le extendió los brazos para abrazarlo, como siempre hacía cuando estaba enojado o cuando reprobaba un examen, pero le estrelló la mano alejándola.

–No me toques, Miyako.

–¡Y un demonio Cody! Estoy harta, ya dime la verdad.

Sus manos temblaron de miedo, Cody ya no era él. La adrenalina se le subió por la cabeza a Miyako y rezó por su vida, la de Cody… porque ella ya estaba más que lastimada, pero no más que él. Su estado anímico aterrorizaba con cambiar en cualquier momento.

–Vete, vete ya… lárgate –gritó Cody desesperado, tomándose la cabeza con las manos, explotando su interior parecía un demente, su respiración se aceleraba y sus ojos bien cerrados. Miyako ni se inmutó, permaneció para verlo y persistir con su ayuda.

–¡Qué te vayas Miyako! ¡No quiero verte más nunca! Eres una zorra, una perra, maldita prostituta sucia… –Cody amenazaba aun con los ojos bien cerrados, su mente estaba nublada totalmente, él gritaba de desesperación (más bien para asustar a Miyako y conseguir que se fuera) pero Miyako no dio ni un paso hacia atrás y la histeria se le desató por dentro. Era increíble creer que esas palabras se le salieran de la boca, y dirigidos a ella.

Ella empezó a sollozar notablemente, Cody ya no podía con los tres lagrimeos: los de él, los de Miyako y los de las voces en su cabeza. Salió corriendo como en una maratón. La chica intentó perseguirlo pero fue más listo e hizo perderse de vista.

Ella aún aplastada, se llevó una mano al pecho y se lanzó al suelo mientras la lluvia comenzaba a golpearle el cuerpo con fuerza y se confundía con sus lágrimas. La primera tormenta de diciembre, y la que desataría los temores más grandes de **todos**.

.

.

Hikari había llegado a casa junto con su hermano, la sonrisa la mantuvo desde que subían las escaleras hasta el momento de correr a la cocina y buscar desesperadamente un jarrón azul rey. Ella lo llenó de agua hasta la mitad, y se lo llevó a hurtadillas hasta su habitación. Taichi se fue sigiloso tras ella con una mano en la cadera.

Hikari tomó las rosas que estaban sobre su cama y las olió de nuevo para verificar que el olor a amor aún seguía, y para su sorpresa, se expandía.

–No quieres que se marchiten ¿verdad? –le dijo Tai tocando la puerta abierta de su habitación celestial. Era de un rosa muy, muy claro, casi blanco pero no llegaba a ser tan frío con su presencia ahí dentro.

–Para nada –les quitó la liga y las acomodó de la mejor forma, quedaron justos el alto del jarrón y el de los tallos, por encima se veían las pocas hojitas verdes y más arriba la cúpula llena de rosas rosadas.

Taichi se acercó hasta ella, no le importó que entrara a su habitación. Haló la silla del escritorio a su izquierda y la volteó para sentarse frente a las flores, y su hermana al lado sin dejar de mirarlas.

–Es la primera vez que te veo tan emocionada con unas flores, las que te da Daisuke siempre las dejas marchitar rápido. Como si te desagradaran.

Y tenía razón en cierto punto. Cada tanto tiempo Davis hacía un esfuerzo mínimo por ablandarle el corazón con florees y caramelos (de los cuales Tai no puso queja porque se los comía) pero las flores cambiaban de estilo constantemente al punto de que dejaron de gustarle. Hasta ese día.

Cada vez que él le daba un ramo sentía como cada pétalo de flor la miraba hasta acabarse, queriendo decirle: "Vete con él, vete con él", y la enloquecían porque obviamente no quería eso.

Esa tarde, sintió un mareo al entrar a la tienda de los Takenouchi, un revoltoso aire se le había metido en un pulmón y le dificultaba respirar, sumándole más problemas el rostro de Takeru, que, extrañamente, tenía un brillo cegador. Cambió de idea con tan sólo su sonrisa, el hecho de que la empleada mencionara la palabra _novios_ le había turbado el corazón. Ese pequeño detalle fue suficiente para hacerla cambiar de parecer y amar las flores, o por lo menos a las rosas rosadas.

El día que una rosa roja se posara entre ellos sería el final. Porque ni ella estaba segura de que existiera un final, pero el principio era real.

–Estas son muy diferentes Tai… –dijo por fin, con la sonrisa en los labios colorados.

–A ver Kari ¿Te pasó algo con el bebé Ishida?

La pregunta de Tai hizo tambalear a su hermana, parpadeó unas cuantas veces sin mostrarse tan impresionada, ¿qué decirle?. Se sentó sobre la cama acolchada donde la noche anterior había estado durmiendo Taichi, sabía, o mejor dicho, sospechaba lo que pasaba, las cosas cambiaban repentinamente de un segundo a otro, ya no podía mirar a Takeru como su amigo, no… sus ojos, al igual que los de Sora, cambiaron por completo el día de hoy.

Mentirle no era un buena opción, pero hasta no estar bien segura de lo que pasaba no quería alarmarlo inútilmente.

–Para nada, es que… lo aprecio demasiado –eso era cierto, pero aprecio era una palabra diminuta al lado del verdadero sentimiento.

–Está bien. –se resigno a continuar la platica con su hermana, Taichi se levantó de la silla giratoria, con intención de preparar un cena clásica: Huevos cocidos.- Sólo una cosa más, procura no confundirlo, ni confundirte.

¿Procurar? ¿Procurar perderse? Como procurar algo que ya había ocurrido, al menos una parte. Ella era la única confundida, y estaba segura que Tk estaba como si nada. Un momento después de que Tai abandonó su habitación le gritó que no tenía hambre y que no comería esta noche, Tai asintió y ella cerró la puerta con el corazón en la mano. Lo apartó en un lugar cálido donde le llegara el calor corporal de los abrazos del rubio, y cayó de espaldas a la puerta blanca, más confundida que antes, más enamorada de él.

Ésa era la palabra, **enamoramiento**.

Segunda palabra más complicada del mundo, luego de Amor. Antes de Amistad.

**Notas de Autora**

Oh sí. Otro capítulo se suma a "The Spell". Me impresiona lo largos que se vuelven estos capítulos. Me dolió muchísimo hacerle eso a Miyako, de hecho la escena estuvo inspirada en New Moon (¿se dan cuenta que tuve un trauma con la saga?). Recuerdo que al principio mencioné que me identificaba con Hikari y su situación ¿Qué tal una combinación de Miyako y Kari? Es válido.

Espero que no se me hayan confundido mucho en la parte de Sora, era realmente un reto hacer esa parte, desde que inicié el fic ya la había imaginado y sabía que tenía que describirla tan y como lo recordaba.

Personalmente me gustó el principio con Sora y Toshiko, creo que no hay nada peor que mentirle a su propia madre… los engaños siempre tienen sus consecuencias y en la vida hay que estar predispuestos a ellos.

Como no lo sabía, y me enteré ayer, este capítulo se lo dedico a otra gran autora: **_Amai do_ ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! **Y también dos amigos, Marie y Akram, también cumplen años el día de hoy.

Entre otras cosas, los que ya revisaron mi perfil, se habrán dado cuenta de los proyectos futuros. Ayer tuve el ataque de inspiración y escribí el primer capítulo de "Aviones de Papel" gracias principalmente a mi querido Chens por no dejarme sola en estos momentos tan difíciles y seguirme ayudando con "Casa Casa Mia" pronto estaré publicando, pero quise darle un stop por esta semana, el sábado estaré actualizando ¡LO PROMETO!

También creo que viene siendo hora de cambiar esto y hacerlo oficialmente SORATO ¿Sí? Es que esto es así.

Gracias por sus reviews y las lecturas: _Amai do, rockpink94, SoraTakenouchii_.

Saludos.

Rose.


	5. Misterios

Te contaré un secreto pero no se lo digas a nadie, ok? Digimon no es mío y tampoco lo será, pero si lo vemos por el lado bonito, ¡NO HAY LADO BONITO! ¿Comprendes mi dolor? ¿Lo comprendes en serio? Démosle un minuto de silencio a los sueños y esperanzas rotas de Rose.

.

.

.

Gracias por sus sentidas palabras y la colaboración, ahora los dejo con The Spell.

**.The Spell.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh._

**.Misterios.**

En el armario de su habitación se encontraba la figura aparentemente sin vida de Iori, deambulando en cada pisar siendo víctima de una terrible obsesión.

Desde hace varios días Cody había tenido dolores de cabeza, cambios de ánimo, la perdida de paciencia, y luego el crecimiento casi instantáneo; definitivamente _algo_ había cambiado y tenía mucho que ver con ese extraño hombre que siempre vestía de negro y se encontraba con él cada tanto tiempo.

Esa era la única manera de que saliera al sol. Para empeorar las cosas, la suspensión llegó a oídos de su padre y el sermón fue detenido por una discusión que se prolongó hora y media del día anterior. No salió el resto de la noche, permaneció allí hundiéndose en sus restos de recuerdos con su familia y sus amigos, la niñez y la futura adolescencia… _esos_ que no necesitaba y que le hacían el daño más grave, más que cuando te rompen una pierna por accidente, y más que cuando te reemplazan.

–¡Maldición, no hay más! No hay, no hay ¡Necesito más! –Cody estaba desesperado y alterado, sus acciones mostraban cada uno de sus sentimientos como si los metieran en una batidora y los hicieran jugo. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza porque le ardía, se quemaba por dentro y la presión era insoportable, lanzó la sábana blanca contra la pared entre la que estuvo enredado y cayó cerca de la misma.

Buscó y buscó, hasta encontrar la mitad de un cigarrillo viejo, lo único que saciaría sus ganas de ingerir algo de ése tipo, sólo por unos minutos.

El estado que presentaba el chico era deprimente, con solo doce años y ya había caído en ese mal del que nadie lo podría salvar, porque se oponía totalmente a ello.

Pero… ¿Por qué?

Nadie lo sabía.

Era algo que permanecería sólo en la mente de Cody por un largo tiempo. Dio unas cuantas probadas al cigarro con insistencia y desesperación, habían pasado alrededor de diez minutos cuando la puerta de su habitación comenzó a sonar de manera extraña, las paredes pronto lo comenzaban a atrapar, a encerrarlo en su mundo, el techo caía sobre él mientras miraba el espectáculo de su muerte sin poder hacer más nada.

Iori quería correr cuando vio entrar por la puerta a aquel extraño hombre, el de los últimos dos días, con un arma a su derecha. Listo para acabar con todo por fin.

–_Llegó la hora pequeño_ –era lo que murmuraba el hombre sin nombre, aunque realmente todo eran creaciones en la cabeza de Cody, en sus sueños, mas bien pesadillas… dormía despierto, alucinaba con ése día. El día que lo llevarían abajo, al infierno, porque Cody no creía en la libertad después de la muerte, creía que en la vida sólo existía el dolor y la locura.

Todo se comenzó a nublar y el peligro lo asechó. El hombre estaba en la misma habitación que él, listo para matarlo y ahora aprovecharía la neblina para hacer un ataque sorpresa. Se arrodilló en el sueño y se abrazó a sí mismo, esperando transmitirse el calor que él mismo se había arrebatado, ahora, en cada gota de sangre que derramaría.

El humo que existía no era del cigarrillo como tal y mucho menos eran los fantasmas que rondaban en su cabeza, la colilla encendida cayó sobre la sábana en el suelo y comenzó a carbonizarse rápidamente dejando cenizas como en el corazón de Cody, quien ahora lloraba de miedo, miedo a no saber nada, miedo de sí mismo, miedo de morir.

_Pero ya él estaba muerto._

–Cody ¿estás ahí?, ¡ábreme la puerta! –ordenó Hiroki al otro lado de la puerta, llamándolo con un golpeteo seco que debería hacerlo reaccionar.

Cody no respondía, el silencio de su primogénito era algo que ponía muy nervioso a Hiroki, después de todo, él también era consiente de la falta de ganas y las pocas esperanzas que ahora se notaba en la mirada del chico. Lo sabía porque era su padre, y porque la causa era muy conocida en sí mismo.

El padre, al no obtener respuesta, corrió al pasillo en busca de la llave o algún objeto filoso que pudiese abrir la puerta. De regreso, notó como el humo comenzaba a emanar con mayor fuerza por debajo de la puerta y mucha más cantidad, introdujo la llave con el pulso de maraquero, giró la perilla y abrió la puerta… todo en cuestión de segundos.

Sus ojos no creían lo que veía. Su único hijo pequeño, estaba en el suelo llorando como si tuviera la mitad de los años que tenía, despavorido, limitado y sensible. El humo prácticamente emanaba debajo de él como si se lo llevaran al infierno. Corrió hacía el chico y lo sacó en brazos de la habitación peligrosa hasta la sala para luego poder apagar el fuego, así evitar un incendió mucho mayor.

El fuego consumió la alfombra, parte del colchón y la sábana entera.

Cody aún permanecía con cabeza de medio lado sobre las rodillas, los rastros de la lluvia en sus ojos aun podía percibirse y ni se molestó en retirarlas, nadie podía imaginar las cosas que pasaban en la mente del chico, hasta para él eran increíbles e inimaginables.

–Cody… has crecido… demasiado rápido. –musitó su padre para sí mismo mientras en su mano permanecía la prueba y la causa de la agonía de Iori, la pequeña caja donde estaban el resto de los cigarrillos. Esa cajita que Iori no pudo encontrar por el estrés y la presión de los monstruos en su cabeza.

Y ése era sólo el principio. Porque la bolsa negra no se encontraba ahí. Una parte de Cody, la dominante, estaba feliz de que no le arrebatan sus juguetes favoritos y la otra, tenía miedo de seguir bajo el control de la otra. Anteponerse era el peligro más grande que correría el pequeño porque lo llevaría a la locura.

.

.

–¡Esto es el colmo Jp! –chilló su voz aguda por todo el salón sin pena a que los demás la escucharan, después de todo, era probable que no los entendieran porque la mayoría no hablaban japonés.

–Yo le dije a Osamu que lo trajera, no es mi culpa que se le olvidará. –se defendió el muchacho con las manos alzadas.

–¡No me mientas! –le decía Miyako como si el demonio estuviera dentro de ella, sostenía al pobre Jp del cuello de la camisa pegado a la pared y el pobre ni se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos del miedo, sudaba frío y estaba a centímetros de las súplicas y las reverencias.

–Eso es mentira Jp, tú no me dijiste absolutamente nada. Por eso todos asumimos que tú lo traerías –la voz de Osamu estaba seria y decidida, se encontraba al lado de Miyako preparado para controlar la situación si se salía de lo normal ya que, después de todo, Miyako tenía la costumbre de cuando al estar cabreada, golpeaba o amenazaba a alguien: Junpei fue el seleccionado.

–¡Ay, ahora si estamos perdidos! –gritó sin soltarlo, ella traía unas ojeras de carbón por el insomnio. Aparte de estar molesta por no dormir (cosa que siempre pasaba) también se enfrentaba con las idioteces de los demás miembros del grupo.

Las imágenes de cómo el pequeño Iori le gritaba y la maldecía habían permanecido toda la noche en su cabeza y no la dejaban descansar. La retensión de guardar sus secretos era más poderosa que su misma alma, por un momento pensó que su ego había crecido de más pero rememorando –dolorosamente- el día de ayer, esa no era la opción. Por la inseguridad y la ira se confundían en su mirada. ¿Cómo hacer que la escuche? El desprecio de Cody no la había molestado, la había tumbado y desgarrado de adentro hacía afuera o viceversa, pero a fin de cuentas no tenía importancia el cómo sino el hecho. Y sabía, estaba segura, que si veía a Iori se tiraría a llorar como niña desprotegida.

Muchas veces, los comentarios de sus hermanos mayores diciendo que era una asalta cunas se le introdujeron en la cabeza, sólo por lo patéticas que eran sus excusas, merecían tiempo para carcajearse. Miyako y Cody eran sólo amigos, los mejores, al vivir en el mismo conjunto residencial era mucho más fácil sus encuentros y la palabra _misterios_ no tenía significado entre los dos. Hasta la noche anterior, por supuesto.

Y por si no fuera suficiente, el día de hoy se celebraría el festival de ciencias, donde el instituto Odaiba participaría por el primer lugar y Miyako, muy poco había estudiando; añadiendo también el hecho de que Junpei Shibayama (otro integrante del club) había olvidado unos químicos importantes, la hacía irritar más y su paciencia disminuía.

–¿Ya puedes bajarme? –preguntó con inocencia el pobre chico, sin mirarla a los ojos y siendo casi estrangulado por las manos de Inoue.

–¡Cállate! –le gritó ella aún más alterada, Osamu y Henry miraban el espectáculo emocionados y a la vez asustados.- Sí perdemos hoy no te lo perdonaré.

El perdón, la palabra que no quería buscar.

El festival de ciencias se estaba realizando en un salón grande y cerrado, por todos lados habían científicos y personas importantes con batas blancas de otros países incluyendo a colegios contrincantes, entres los cuales sobresalía uno, el encargado de representar a los Estados Unidos.

Estaba conformado por cuatro chicos, pero uno en especial llamaba la atención de todos, era rubio y de tez blanca, ojos azulados pero no tan profundos como los de Yamato; veía a su izquierda como el equipo de Japón peleaba de manera escandalosa, ante tal espectáculo el chico sonreía de manera divertida, y quién no: un muchacho tres años mayor que una chica y ésta lo trataba como lagartija; sólo a Junpei no le causaba gracia.

Había algo en él que lo diferenciaba de los demás chicos, que parecían adolescentes comunes y corrientes. Poco a poco su sonrisa se fue enseriando y volteó al otro lado al escuchar una voz que lo llamaba con muchas ganas, la voz que se conocía tanto por él como por el equipo de Japón:

–¡Michael, my darling! –gritaba la chica desde lo lejos por lo que algunos de los mayores la miraban con expresión extraña- ¡Michael, Michael, Michael!

–Hola Mimi –saludó el chico dándole un fuerte abrazó a la caramela acompañada de una sonrisa derretidota que no tardó en hacer efecto en ella.

–De verdad viniste a Japón de nuevo, te deseo la mejor de las suertes, Michael –Mimi sonreía muy amenamente y sus ojos brillaban como dos asteroides en el cielo nocturno. Era bastante notorio que le gustaba estar con el rubio, tal y como se lo había contado a Sora, se sentía extraña y emocionada a su lado, y ya lo veía como su futuro amor o el actual.

–Pues claro, debo defender a mi país.

–Esa es una muy buena actitud.

Pronto el equipo que se encontraba al lado se fijó de la presencia de la chica; Miyako, Osamu, Junpei y Henry la conocían perfectamente, o al menos de vista, pero sabía que en vez de charlar con los enemigos debía ayudar a su país de nacimiento.

–¿Mimi? –preguntó Miyako incrédula, la impresión la dejó fuera de juego y dejó caer al suelo a Junpei sin arrepentirse del fuerte golpe que este se dio al estrellarse contra el concreto- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que no te gustaban éste tipo de cosas.

–¿Miyako? –la reconoció sorprendida, parpadeó varias veces y luego abrió la boca con desmesura y se la cubrió con ambas manos- bueno yo solo venía por un amigo que participaría aquí, no sabía que nuestra escuela también participaría. También les deseo suerte.

–Cuéntame ¿cómo no supo que la escuela competiría si habían millones de carteles por todo el instituto? –musitó Henry.

–¿No es obvio? Es Mimi Tachikawa –respondió de la misma forma que el peliazul Osamu con sarcasmo derramado en cada letra.

–Ah… con razón es amiga de Miyako.

–Entonces él es **tu** amigo –dijo Miyako haciéndose a un lado y señalando a Michael que la miraba con cierta curiosidad.

Michael dobló la mesa de su equipo y se acercó a la pelilila con cara de galán de novela. Demasiado apretada y muy fingida.

–Permítame presentarme señorita, mi nombre es Michael Rushton y pertenezco al club de ciencias en representación de los Estados Unidos de América.

Miyako había quedado impresionada por la manera de hablar del chico, por un lado era tentadora y hechizante porque la dejaba pensando en estrellitas de colores pero al mismo tiempo asustaba, se sentía confusa y mareada, el salón entero le dio vueltas y la figura de Michael se le hizo irreconocible. Sin darse cuenta él se le acercó, le tomó la mano y se la besó dulcemente, fue un beso húmedo y tardío, luego de el beso sus ojos no le quitaron la vista de encima y Miyako lo vio de nuevo, con su misma cara envuelta en sorna.

Mimi frunció las cejas, parecía estar celosa del trato tan dulce que el chico le daba a la muchacha, ese tipo trato debía ser sólo hacia ella. Miyako alejó su mano inmediatamente, y la miró con rareza y disgusto, la mirada maple comenzó a taladrarlo con palabras demasiado vulgares para decirlas así como así, y tampoco podía decirlas en japonés porque por lo visto Michael tenía un buena dosis de cultura oriental en la sangre.

–No me gusta que me tengas tanta confianza; soy Miyako Inoue.

–Pues déjame decirte que tienes un nombre muy lindo, parece de doncella.

–Tampoco me gusta que me elogies cuando apenas me conoces. Te agradecería que midieras más tus palabras conmigo. –dijo en serio y se dio media vuelta uniéndose de nuevo a su grupo, dándole la espalda a Mimi y a Michael. Por una parte estaba nerviosa, algo en ese chico la había aterrorizado, por eso huyó para no tener más esa sensación de pesadez en el cuerpo, él era como un brujo, un hechicero que jugaba con Mimi, con ella y con todos.

Ken y Tk habían decidido asistir al festival de ciencias, ahí se encontrarían con Miyako y los demás, a diferencia de los otros que no pudieron asistir por hacer otros deberes, estos dos estarían libres toda la tarde y podrían dedicarle el rato para desearle suerte a su amiga.

Davis comentó que una feria de ciencias era demasiado aburrida para él, Hikari y Tai debían arreglar su casa para la llegada de su padre, Joe y la universidad (aunque éste admitió que si le restaba tiempo se daría una pasada), Cody estaba demasiado sumido en sí mismo y Matt que tenía otras cosas pendientes. Sin contar que Koushiro no estaba en el país y Sora debía tener reposo estricto.

–Busca a Miyako, Ken.

–Eso hago, no debería ser tan difícil encontrarla.

–Hay demasiada gente extraña aquí, siento que me intimidan. –comentó Takeru mirándolos con cara interrogante.

–No digas eso, mira ahí está Miyako vamos.

Ahí estaba ella peleando con un chico más grandote que ella, parecía estar enojada y aunque Takeru y Ken sabían que acercarse a Miyako enojada era como el Apocalipsis, igual se arriesgaron y le hablaron, pensando en la herencia que posiblemente dejarían.

–¡Aquí está la mejor científica! –saludó Takeru bromeando, para animarle la hora.

–Tk, Ken vinieron… –la chica se les abalanzó encima abrazándolos con fuerza y dejar de pelear- ¡qué felicidad!

–Pues sí; te deseamos suerte –dijeron al unísono.

Miyako les agradeció con una sonrisa y una reverencia pequeña (debía comportarse frente al jurado, aunque hace rato no cumpliese con ese detalle) y los adentró para explicarles el proceso del experimento. Takeru no era muy amante de las ciencias, sino más bien de lo espiritual, de lo del corazón, romper las reglas era algo que le fascinaba e intrigaba.

–Oigan discúlpenme, iré a dar una vuelta y regreso enseguida. –anunció Tk antes de retirarse, notó como miles de pares de ojos se le lanzaron encima, respiró hondo: _ignóralos Takeru._

En el momento en el que caminaba alrededor de las mesas de los concursantes, se sentía incomodo, no era su mundo en el que ahora estaba. Iba a paso lento, para poder pensar un rato, en lo había hecho y lo que tenía que hacer. Una chica de más o menos su edad pero más baja en estatura le habló con cierta presunción, el interés se le notaba en cara fracción del rostro…

–Salut! ¿como te encuentras? –ella tenía un acento que parecía francés, ella era rubia al igual que él, pero sus ojos eran verdes y encantadores, hablaba con mucha dificultad el japonés pero esa manera de intentar conmovió al chico en una ola de dulzura que lo cubrió de pies a cabeza.

–Hola… pues me encuentro bien… y tú? –tambaleó en responder.

–Muy, muy bien –dijo sonriente la chica- Mi nombre es Catherine Banfi, mucho gusto –ella hizo una reverencia que demostraba lo refinada y sofisticada que era, aun así no dejaba de mirar al pobre Tk que no entendía nada con claridad.

–Yo soy Takeru Takaishi, el gusto es mío. –él repitió torpemente la reverencia y ella rió divertida, seguro le había quedado patético.

Las exposiciones habían comenzado, el equipo de la escuela Odaiba debía presentar su proyecto sin los materiales faltantes. Miyako estaba frustrada, **debía **ganar, tenía que hacerlo costara lo que costara. Poco a poco los profesionales se fueron acercando, todos se sentían nerviosos; pero existía una salvación, una lucecita brillante al final del túnel.

En la mesa del otro equipo tenían un frasco con el nombre bien claro: Ácido clorhídrico.

Miyako no le apartaba la vista, como si fuera el último vaso de agua en el desierto, pero eso sería trampa, sería robar, sería matar la dignidad de sí misma.

Los relojes andaban, todo parecía dar vueltas, nadie estaba mirando ¿Por qué no tomarlo ¿Cuál sería el problema?.

Ninguno.

La pelilila lo tomó con sus manos con mucha delicadeza y lo puso en su mesa bien escondido. Era la hora, el momento de demostrar porque habían sido elegidos para representar a Japón. Agregó exactamente 50 ml y ocurrió…

Humo tóxico y el lugar fue evacuado rápidamente, se escuchaban gritos, las personas se empujaban y maldecían en distintos idiomas la idiotez de la concursante Inoue Miyako. Pero, en el interior, seguro nadie se maldecía más que ella misma.

–¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Catherine aterrorizada quien, automáticamente cuando escuchó el fuerte ruido, se lanzó a los brazos de Takaishi.

–No... no sé, pero será mejor que salgamos de aquí lo más rápido posible. –Takeru la tomó de la mano y se la llevó casi arrastrando hasta la salida. Ella se sintió flotando y se dejó llevar sin ninguna restricción, como si ahora sólo existieran ella y él.

Atravesaron por una intensa nube de humo para llegar a la salida, había el doble de personas afuera que dentro como si se hubieran multiplicado con el mismo humo. Algunos tosiendo y otros con alergias corporales siendo atendidos por paramédicos, para su suerte, Catherine y él estaban a salvo.

–¡Mi héroe! –la chica estaba muy contenta de que Tk por salvarla, y le agradeció dándole un beso de bálsamo de fresa en la mejilla. El chico quedó sin palabras, sus mejillas se enrojecieron y su temperatura parecía aumentar; Catherine sólo se reía de su gracia y su don para conquistar chicos.

Ahora Takeru estaba bajo sus pies, listo para que lo pisotearan como todo un tonto. Aunque aún no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

.

.

En casa de los Yagami, Hikari cantaba y tarareaba una tonada navideña, ya se acercaban las fiestas y las sonrisas invadían su rostro con más frecuencia cada día, incluyendo otras razones menos frecuentes. Junto con su hermano Taichi, terminaban de decorar el árbol navideño, él estaba sobre una silla arreglando los adornos más altos, abajo ella y su madre le pasaban los materiales y las mismas lo guiaban hacia donde ponerlos con el instinto femenino a cien.

–Kari, hoy sí que estás feliz –le dijo su madre mientras seguía desempacando las bambalinas azules y moradas de las cajas.

–Sí mamá, es que ayer fue un día maravilloso y estoy segura que días así se repetirán.

–¿Lo dices por un chico, verdad?

Cuando Susumu le preguntó eso una ola de calor la abatió mientras sacaba los querubines plateados… Querubines. El querubín de la noche anterior la había dejado atónica y le había hecho entrar en razón después de tanto tiempo, donde sus verdaderos sentimientos permanecían escondidos en las profundidades. Taichi, que se encontraba en lo alto, comenzó a carcajearse de manera exagerada, la mujer y la más chica voltearon a verlo extrañadas pero la mente de Hikari aún seguía ocupada por Takeru y su mirada del día anterior.

–Hijo, a veces me asustas…

–Hermano…

–¿Kari? ¿Y un chico? –dijo entre risas- Mamá reacciona, Hikari es una bebé aún como para pensar en chicos. **¿¡Kari y un chico!** –Taichi aun continuaba riéndose con fuerza, tanto que tuvo que bajarse de la silla y sentarse para evitarse ahogarse. Segura ya había rebajado 5 kilos con tanto movimiento del abdomen.

–Taichi… tengo catorce –dijo la castaña molesta, perdiendo la paciencia con los ojos cerrados, sabía que le importaba mucho a su hermano pero no tenía derecho reírse de sus sentimientos, los sentimientos que ni ella misma conocía- no soy ninguna bebé, además si quiero salir con un chico ¿cuál es el problema? Si estoy feliz por un chico ¿cuál es el problema? Si estoy enamorada ¡No hay ningún problema!

Tai se levantó de la silla y se detuvo en frente de su hermana que tenía los ojos cristalizados a punto de llorar, él le regaló una sonrisa bien grande, la miró un buen rato y le dio un pequeño toque en la nariz, como cuando pequeña; se acercó suavemente a su oído de manera divertida le dijo:

–Es que yo no quiero que sea un _chico_, quiero que sea _**él**_.

Tai se fue de la sala, dejando a Kari con la incógnita de qué había querido decir su hermano. Su madre la miró y le dio un abrazo fuerte.

–Tienes que calmarte e ignorar a Taichi cuando haga sus burradas…

–Mamá… -comenzó a decir temblorosa y dejando correr la primera lágrima, enfrentándose a la realidad no tan cruda, pero realidad al fin- pero es verdad… estoy feliz por un chico.

.

.

–¡No puedo creer que esto me esté pasando a mí! –se lamentaba la chica con todas sus fuerzas, tenía las manos en la cabeza halándose el cabello de la desesperación.

–Tranquila, no ha pasado nada que no se pueda arreglar. –intentaba animar Mimi.

–Inoue –se acercó la profesora Otonashi, y directora del club de ciencias en Odaiba- ¿podrías venir un momento? Necesitamos hablar, **a solas**.

Miyako sintió la intensidad en las últimas dos palabras pero igual asistió y ambas mujeres se alejaron bastante del resto de la multitud. Atravesaron un par de árboles cuesta arriba, ahí se encontraban el resto del equipo, Junpei, Osamu y Henry.

–Miyako, ésta ha sido al decisión que tomamos todo el grupo –habló la profesora sonando lo más dura posible, en vez de hacerlo al revés.

–Es por el bien de todos Miya, tú nos agradas pero por el club de ciencias… Necesitamos vetarte, ya estamos descalificados y no podemos dejar que esto ocurra el próximo año. –Osamu Ichijouji mantenía la cabeza baja, parecía que lo hubiesen obligado a dar la información. Estaba triste por el retiro de la chica y es que a pesar de que casi siempre peleaban, pasaban momentos muy gratos, disfrutando de las locuras de ella y los ataques sarcásticos de él. Era un hecho que mantenían una amistad muy grande.

El recuerdo de Cody la golpeó como relámpago, ya había perdido uno y le alejaban al otro ¿Qué querían de ella? Espero pacientemente la expulsada agresiva por parte de Osamu, que nunca llegó, él no quería lastimarla… pero era lo mejor, irse y abandonar sus sueños.

–Puedes pasar por tus cosas mañana Miya –le dijo Henry tratando de sonar fuerte y grueso, pero por dentro también se sentía culpable, porque en su mirada se notaba que ésa no había sido su decisión.

–¿Pero… yo… qué hice para merecerlo?

–¿Y aun eres capaz de preguntarlo? –Junpei le respondió agresivamente y con una sonrisa de chulo atropellado, comprendió que si estaba fuera era su culpa.

Miyako suspiró y se tragó las pocas palabras que tenía para decir, se dio media vuelta e hizo un ademán de despedida a sus _amigos_. Sus lágrimas salieron a flote y corrió, corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si tuviera a la muerte en frente de ella y se le lanzara en brazos.

Al cabo de un tiempo, aún corría, sus lágrimas habían logrado correrle el maquillaje y crearle un aspecto tétrico. Se sentía abandonada por sus propios amigos, aquellos que le habían clavado la estaca de frente y no por la espalda. De pronto, se detuvo en una esquina del edificio, cerca estaba la puerta que daba directo al salón inundado de humo tóxico.

La pelilila sintió ganas de entrar, intoxicarse, que sus pulmones se pudrieran ahí dentro, morir… Dio unos cuantos pasos hacía adelante y giró la perilla lentamente, porque si hacía mucho ruido sus planes se irían a la mierda.

–No pensarás entrar Miyako –le habló una voz conocida, la voz que la confundía y la atormentaba.

–No me molestes ahora –dijo entre cortado y ahogando de lágrimas, fue muy débil el tono de voz con el que habló ella.

–Yo… no quiero que te pase algo malo, Miya… -la voz tomó forma, unos brazos pálidos, la cabellera hasta los hombros negriazul. Ken la había abrazado por detrás deteniendo su acción de querer entrar y suicidarse.

–¿Por qué? –ella mantuvo su cabeza baja por unos segundos, luego se dio media vuelta quedando frente a él, cara a cara, él miraba sus ojos miel y ella sus ojos violeta- ¿Por qué tienes que tratarme así Ken?, ¿no podemos ser normales?, ¿no puedes dejarme en paz un rato?

–Es sencillo –entonces el tomo uno de sus mechones y lo acarició suavemente- porque yo te quiero más que ellos.

Parecía que jugara con ella, porque era la primera vez que lo veía tan extraño y porque nunca mostró interés en su vida, más que una débil sonrisa amistosa, nunca hubo algo más. Ya no tenía ganas de sufrir más por hoy, le alejó la mano y volvió a correr.

Miyako escapó.

Ya no tenía a Cody, no tenía al club de ciencias y ahora había rechazado la oportunidad con Ken. No se reconocía a sí misma, temía por la manera en la que las cosas se le salían de las manos. Los que le quedaban debía guardarlos a como de lugar, pero no estaba muy segura de querer seguir luchando por los demás.

–Los días de Miyako Inoue pronto acabaran si el pequeñito continua de incumplido –musitó una voz macabra y gruesa, alguien espiaba de manera masiva a la chica. Sus zapatillas le servían para correr y seguirle el paso día y noche, como drácula, él parecía nunca dormir hasta lograr su cometido: destruir a la presa. El macabro personaje colgó el teléfono, y se dio media vuelta para seguir esperando en la penumbra a la presa más cercana.

.

.

Ya había transcurrido gran parte de la tarde del miércoles; Yamato había salido del instituto apresurado, el día de ayer no había podido visitar a Sora, ni hablar con ella; por eso iba con destino al hogar de la misma.

Al llegar al departamento, presionó el botón del timbre que ya estaba decorado con un adorno navideño, al igual que la puerta, la cual también toco al no obtener respuesta alguna. Parecía no haber nadie en casa.

_Bueno… Lógicamente salieron, será mejor que espere un rato. Normalmente Sora siempre está pero en su condición no me parecería raro que no la dejaran sola._

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, sin embargo de rato en rato Yamato se levantaba del suelo -donde se había sentado anteriormente- y volvía a tocar la puerta sin obtener respuestas; se resignó y decidió regresar el día siguiente.

De pronto tomó su celular y como si estuviera poseído y sin saber qué hacía, sus dedos de bajista entrenados comenzaron a redactar un mensaje para Sora:

"_Perdóname por no asistir ayer y por no poder verte hoy, sé que no puedes ver pero yo mantengo mis esperanzas de que pronto lo harás, yo puedo darte todo mi apoyo cuando lo necesites, te debo muchas cosas y ahora es momento de devolverte el favor y ¿qué mejor forma que estando a tu lado?_

_Pero lo siento, siento que las cosas no me salgan tan bien, y termine cagándola con cada paso que doy._

_Te Quiero Sora._

_Con __**amor, **__Matt"_

¿Qué había sido esa palabra?

¿Amor?

Demasiado tarde, ya el mensaje había sido enviado. Yamato se maldijo por dentro, no sabía porque había escrito eso, ¿no era más fácil llamarla?, ¿por qué las decisiones se le hacen tan apresuradas? Ya no pensaba como debía… No comprendía nada, de verdad que no.

Quizás, porque desde la noche del accidente no dormía bien y en su cabeza sólo esta el recuerdo de Sora llorando y huyéndole. El dolor se le plantó en las manos, en los pies, en el pecho y cerró los ojos, se sacudió la cabeza y corrió escaleras abajo. Los siete piso se le hicieron eternos y la voz de ella el lunes en la tarde seguía enloqueciéndolo. "_No sigas con esto, Yamato._"

Y la obedeció, su voz sonaba igual de nítida que ese día, la extrañaba. Dos días de sufrimiento le bastaron para morirse de ganas, de tenerla en frente y protegerla hasta que el cuerpo se le hiciera pedazos.

_¿Qué te pasa Yamato? Ese tipo de mensajes no son de los que se les escriben a tus amigas, Sora es eso, mi __amiga__ y más nada, sí, la quiero pero yo le he fallado, no he cumplido como __amigo__. Cuanto quisiera tenerla en frente para darle confianza, abrazarla y __**besarla.**__ ¡Basta Yamato Ishida! ¡Qué estás pensando! Es Sora, la persona que siempre estuvo a tu lado, tu mejor amiga, esa que te defrauda nunca… o puede ser que…_

Yamato ya había salido del edificio volteando detrás a cada instante, meditaba y meditaba, hundido en sus pensamientos rojizos como los ojos de ella la última vez que los vio. Atravesó la avenida sin prestarle mucha atención aunque los autos se detenían para dejarlo pasar debería haber por lo menos uno dispuesto a atropellarlo.

"_Esto es una tontería Yamato…" ocúpate en mirar al frente._ Recordó las palabras de Sora del mismo día, ahora comprendía esa frase pero desde su punto de vista: pensar en Sora de esa forma era una tontería.

No sabía por qué ahora todo le recordaba a ello. Todo lo que hacía tenía que ver con Sora y siempre (la Sora de su mente) tenía algo para decirle, advertirle, o comentarle. Se estaba volviendo realmente loco.

Uno de los autos que iba a muy alta velocidad pudo llamar su atención con el sonido de la bocina, deteniéndose a treinta centímetros de él, casi atropellando al rubio.

–¡Quítate niño! –le gritó el conductor de un enorme camión, estaba exaltado, tenía cara de gruñón y empapada en sudor- ¿¡No ves que vas caminando en media carretera!

Yamato lo miraba con desconcierto, pronto se dio cuenta que casi era hombre muerto y corrió atravesando lo que quedaba de avenida llegando a la seguridad de la acera de concreto. Siguió hasta un árbol y se apoyó en éste, tuvo el deseo de escalarlo al mirar el cielo y notas como los pocos rayitos de luz se adentraban entre las ramas hasta golpearlo. Se tomó bien la mochila y subió con facilidad hasta la cima, a unos cinco metros del suelo.

_"Esto es una tontería Yamato..."_ se repitió.

Ahí arriba no habían limitaciones, quería aclarar su mente aún confundida. Si tuviese su bajo allí, sería el lugar perfecto… aún así, le faltaría alguien, pero ella no estaba en tierra. Moría por dentro, moría poco a poco.

Retomó la meditación de antes… la frase inconclusa que ahora, en el pico del árbol, podía responder hasta en voz alta. Sin miedo a que lo criticaran. Sin miedo a que el monstruo del amor lo devorara, pues de todos modos ya tenía el permiso de hacerlo.

–Me estoy enamorando de Sora...

**Notas de Autora**

Ja!, otro capi cortito. Las cosas están volando con Yama y Sora, independientemente cada uno ¿no? Pues hoy dejé un poco a los demás de lado y me enfrasqué en Miyako.

Sin mucho que decir del capítulo. Si me preguntan ¿le tengo odio a Miyako? No, por el contrario es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Digimon, pero el por que la hago sufrir tanto… No estoy segura. Si piensan que esto está mal, y que estoy totalmente tostada de la cabeza, tienen que esperar lo que le tengo preparado… no conoces el lado macabro de Rose.

Con Cody las cosas se me hacen muy evidentes, ya saben qué pasa ¿cierto? ¿¡CIERTO?. El por qué lo explico más adelante, pues para eso predigo unos 3 o 2 capítulos más. Para que tengan la idea de lo matador que será esto tendrá alrededor de 20 episodios sólo que no habrá segunda parte. Final y punto.

Ya entró Catherine, que no le dejará las cosas fáciles a Hikari porque Takeru ya es de ella… literalmente hablando; demasiado drama para mi gusto creo que por eso este capítulo no me encantó. El próximo tendrá mucho más drama ESE SI ESTARÁ BUENÍSIMO!

Espero dejen más reviews esta semana, siento que esto no va demasiado bien. Recuerden que esos mensajitos son los que nos motivan a seguir escribiendo, saber que a las personas le gusta lo que uno escribe no tiene precio. En serio.

Recuerden leer **Dark Parade** o me los comeré en la noche (¿?) Por lo menos haré el intento de comerlos D:!

Saludos.

_Rose._


	6. Poder

Disclaimer: Ni Digi digi, ni mon mon me pertenecen. Solo lo utilizo para entretener al lector sin fines de lucro.

**.The Spell.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh._

**.Poder.**

Los exámenes finales del instituto Odaiba se acercaban a gran velocidad y sin que nadie pudiera evitarlos. Sin embargo, con todo lo ocurrido el día anterior Miyako Inoue no aparecía en el instituto ni daba señales de vida, no había ido a retirar sus cosas del club de ciencias, Osamu y Henry dejaron la oreja pegada telefoneándola pero sin resultado positivo, eran sus insistencias las que hacían que la chica perdiera la paciencia de un momento a otro y estrellara el aparato contra frío suelo del parque, la nariz le ardía soportando las ganas de llorar y cerró los ojos fuertemente para evitarlo. Una ola de frío la abrazó y la quemó por dentro.

Soledad.

Miyako sí había salido de casa, sí había ido a la escuela pero nunca entró en ella, ¿y para qué? ¿Por qué razón debía esforzarse ahora? ¿Quién estaba para ella? Sentía que su trabajo como vicepresidenta del club era pura blasfemia y que el cariño y atención de sus _amigos_ era sólo por lástima o quizá interés. La vista se le nubló de sólo pensarlo, le cambió la figura a la banca donde esta sentada y estiro sus piernas alrededor de ella.

El parque tenia un olor agradable y más aún cuando estaba solitario ¿Dónde había aprendido a querer a la soledad? El ruido de la fuente la iba a hacer dormir y miró hasta la punta del obelisco de la plaza, blanco y puro como él solo. Sintió envidia de él. Porque al obelisco nadie lo hacía sufrir, nadie le pedía que hiciera algo e igual lo admiraban; _la fama fácil_, y también, porque a él nadie lo movía de su lugar, había nacido allí y allí, si es que sucedía, moriría. El gélido viendo decembrino la volvió a golpeara para que se calmara y dejara de pensar en todo, obedeció de nueva cuenta: Puso la mente en negro y no en blanco, queriendo olvidar al club, a Sora, a Michael, a Ken Ichijouji y a Iori, cada problema tenía su grado de dificultad.

Pero fue inútil, rememoró cada instante de la última semana, era miércoles, todo iba a la mitad incluyendo su destrucción. Iori tenía días cambiado y no daba señas de querer regresar, la depresión no le afectaba tanto aunque sí, Cody estaba muerto… a ella le gustaba más creer que más bien se había ido de vacaciones por Navidad, en vez de pensar que habían roto lazos de amistad.

Le seguía Ken Ichijouji con sus inexplicables ataques posesivos.

_Ése lunes le hizo demasiado daño_, pensó recordando en todo les corría a todos y también en lo que aún no ocurría. Lamentaba no sentirse feliz sabiendo que quizá, una pequeña luz ultravioleta, invisible, pero ahí estaba, iluminaba que Ken sí sintiese lo mismo que Miyako. Estaba segura que había _algo_ pero ese niño había comenzado a actuar en un mal momento, muy, muy mal momento.

Luego el club, su refugio… Donde dejaba de ser una chica para ser una científica. Y ya no valía la pena. Le dieron la espalda, la metieron en un cajón oscuro esperando que la escasa luz le dificultara la vista, sacaron el cuchillo y la mutilaron sin compasión. ¿Debería sentir algo bueno hacía ellos? No era el hecho, pero tampoco estaba molesta.

Y venía Sora, su amiga… ¡Qué egoísta estaba siendo con ella! Dejándola en los últimos lugares, pero ya estaba bueno de mentiras: mentiras de Cody, de Ken, de su madre, de su Osamu de Henry, ya era suficiente y engañarse a sí misma la hizo retroceder y contenerlo todo. Lo cierto es que lo poco que podía hacer no era de gran ayuda y cesar no haría mucha diferencia, no lo tomó como una opción, **era la decisión**.

Y por último Michael (y aquí es donde se contradecía en la parte de las mentiras). Según Miyako, le daba igual si se iba a la porra o no, pero siendo así ¿Por qué matarse pensando en él? Las otras cuatro cosas las metió en una licuadora y del experimento surgió un bebida mortal, en esa bebida no se incluía a Michael porque podía ser parte de otra categoría. Apenas habían cruzado unas pocas palabras… ¿Tanto odio se les avecinó en las miradas? O era algún tipo de conexión paranormal…

—¡Maldita sea, me duele la cabeza! —ella gritó cansada y harta, un por momento se le notó en la mirada suplicante y a la vez estresada. No quería darle más vueltas a los asuntos batidos, era como si se lo pusieran en frente: Tómalo ahora, o después, no va a haber mucha diferencia.

—Una jovencita no debe decir palabrotas desde tan tempranas horas de la mañana, y menos una tan linda como tú —sintió la voz quemándola y precipitándole el corazón en cuestión de segundos, la voz se le transformó en amenaza, inspiró profundo y contó hasta cinco para abrir los ojos de nuevo y encontrarse con el cuerpo de Michael.

Michael era de piel muy clara y casi traslúcida como la del papel vegetal, y supuso que era así de delicada desde que lo vio pero de seguro tomaba alguna medicina para fue se convirtiera dura y áspera, difícil al tacto y vulnerables a sus manos de esponja. Tenía ojos azules perdidos, como un diamante en bruto alguien tenía que pulirlo noche y día para que se acomodara, la sonrisa blanca y los labios finos. La imagen de Yamato al lado de él la hizo comparar, Mike era una cabeza más alto que él y mucho más pálido como si se la pasara dentro de un calabozo todo el tiempo. Yamato tenía más musculatura aunque no fuera tan visible como la de Taichi. Sus ojos eran inmensamente distintos, Matt los tenía de un azul rey profundo y enamoradizo, y el extranjero, aburridos y distante pero sin quitarle lo encantadores, porque lo hacían parecer un niño pequeño.

—Ya te dije que odio que me te des tantas confianzas conmigo —dijo por fin al terminar la meditación.

—Sólo intento ser educado, ¿acaso no puedo? Mi intención era platicar contigo unos segundos, pero sino quieres lo entenderé perfectamente…

—No… —a pesar de la actitud de Miyako combinado con las malas espinas que el chico le traía, tampoco era capaz de comportarse de manera grosera con alguien a quien acaba de conocer, no quería juzgarlo tan rápidamente (otra razón para colocarlo fuera de las prioridades). Ella pensaba decirle "No me molesta que estés aquí" pero el chico se le adelanto y terminó interrumpiéndola.

—Tranquila, sé lo mucho que molesta que te expulsen de un club que amas con todas tus fuerzas y que prácticamente creaste, sumándole que quienes te vetaron fueron tus amiguitos del alma; todo por la culpa de uno mismo, por tomar un envase incorrecto que ni siquiera te pertenecía —Michael hizo una pausa en la cual suspiró y la cara se le alivianó con un aire que no supo explicar y se le erizó la piel viéndolo sonreir, él la miró a los ojos con toda la profundidad en ellos, hundiéndola en un mar negro—. No te preocupes, no ha muerto nadie, _aún._

—Y tú ¿como sabes eso? ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir y hablarme como te dé la gana?

Ya no importaba si era un conocido o no, la educación se le había quedado en casa y ella le vomitaba las palabras encima como desgraciado que se lo merece.

—Uno: Yo lo sé todo —añadió con un tono de voz serio pero sin dejar la risa cargada de sorna y maldad.

Se contuvo a preguntar mecánicamente, si había dicho uno, significaba que había más de una razón para hablarle así cuando le diera la gana.

—¿Qué? Dilo.

—Dos:** Soy tu peor pesadilla**.

No le dio tiempo ni de respirar cuando ya lo vio de medio lado corriendo a la izquierda a lo lejos, escapándose con sus dudas. El estómago le hizo un salto y volvió a sentarse para calmar la adrenalina. Estaba histérica y sudaba frío con sólo pensar en su rostro de nuevo. El asesino de su cordura de había escapado de las manos de la Ley.

Allí entonces, tomó la decisión. Lo colocó en la punta de la bebida, como una cereza en un helado y así le daría más sabor a su amargura. Si ella se volvía loca, el culpable sería él.

.

.

Mimi había faltado a clases, cosa que sólo ocurría en caso de emergencias. No titubeó en avisarle a los otros dos que componían al cuarteto (porque la otra estaba más muerta que viva) y les dijo que le prestaran las anotaciones. En el caso de Joe Kido, que le hacía compañía a Mimi, pidió el permiso en la universidad y contando la petición de su hermano, Shin que los acompañase. Estaban los tres, sentados en la enorme sala del Aeropuerto esperando con ansias la llegada de Koushiro, programada para las 10.00.

La chica, la única entre los tres, llevaba el cabello suelto cayendo en cascada por la espalda y teñido de rosado la gran parte, un pantalón bien ajustado que parecía de cuero y era más bien lana, una camisa muy sencilla color verde y una chaqueta que le traía aires americanos a los Kido que no dejaban de quitarle la vista, ni Shin ni Joe. Éste último tenía un pantalón negro ancho y una franela manga larga azul oscura para contrarrestar el frío del Aeropuerto de Tokio.

Shin, el del medio de los tres hermanos Kido, agudizó el sentido y predijo el desastre natural cuando Mimi carraspeó sentada de turbación e impaciencia. Se retiró sigilosamente con la excusa de tomar un chocolate.

—¿Qué hora es ya? … no le pongas más canela… él no te besó, me besó a mi! —Mimi hablaba dormida, se intentaba acurrucar en la terrible silla fría del lugar—, oh Robert Pattinson…

Joe se conmovió y le dio demasiado dolor verla ahí, tomó la chaqueta de su hermano, que la había dejado quien sabe por qué, y se la puso delicadamente encima. Al instante se estremeció pero se acostumbró a la textura extraña de la tela, era el día cuatro después del accidente de Sora: Jueves a las 9:56.

En frente de la silla había una mesita vidrio, con un florero artificial y plástico. Sin vida. Joe lo apartó y se sentó a mirarla mientras seguía susurrando cosas sin sentido, al menos para él lo eran. Un guardia de seguridad le regañó por sentarse sobre la mesita delicada, que pensó que por su peso pluma no se rompería.

Espero paciente los minutos pasando, su hermano no regresaba y la hora del aterrizaje se acercaba.

—Yo… te amo Michael —le escuchó decir, parecía más bien que tuviera una pesadilla porque la voz se le entre cortó al pronunciar el nombre de él.

Shin regresó con una taza de Late Vanilla en la mano y le ofreció a su hermano un poco, él negó sin quitarle la vista a Mimi, soñando con el diablo disfrazado de ángel.

—Es linda, Joe ¿Por qué no lo intentas? —agregó su hermano de pronto.

—Nah —dijo sin ánimos y sin resentimientos, como si ya se lo hubiesen preguntado tanto al punto de aburrirlo—, simple aprecio —respondió con la frente alta—. Y sí, es muy linda.

—¿En algún momento de tu vida…

—… me gustó? Sí —admitió con pesadez—, ya ella no me pertenece y esta demasiado lejos como para correr tras ella.

Shin se la quedó mirando y comprendió porque la había dado por desaparecida, Mimi era demasiado… _Mimi_ para un chico tan _Joe_. Simplemente estaba de más decir que como amigos eran tal para cual pero de _algo más_, las cosas se echarían a perder. Como pasa en la mayoría de las relaciones, los primeros tres meses felicidad aparente y luego todo se decae al punto que cuando deciden, ambas partes, dar muerto todo, se distancia terriblemente al punto de odiarse y darse asco entre sí.

Y luego se pregunta, ¿por qué me fije en éste?

—¿Y en la universidad?

—Nadie, no me queda tiempo para eso.

Shin suspiró de resignación y miró su reloj de mano verificándolo con el de la pared. 10:15.

—Despiértala, tu amigo ya debe venir en camino.

Joe dio un salto mientras el otro Kido se alejaba y se perdía en la inmensidad de las escaleras. Se acercó más, le miró el rostro y el pecho que se contraía y se expandía de la respiración suave, se alejó porque aquello era demasiado abrumador.

—Mimi —la llamaba Joe a por lo menos un metro lejos de ella cuando despertara, le daba, con el dedo índice, puntaditas en el hombro fijo y femenino—, Mimi, Mimi.

—¿Qué paso, qué paso? —Mimi por fin había despertado y se desperezó rápidamente. Para su sorpresa no tenía intensiones de matarlo.

—Shin dijo que el vuelo de Koushiro y sus amigos acaba de llegar ¡acerquémonos a la entrada! —la tomó de la muñeca con suavidad para no romperla, era demasiado pequeña y Joe demasiado grande. El frío hueco de su corazón le palpitó la soltó para evitar el riesgo.

Corrieron hasta la salida de los pasajeros del vuelo 587, ya había unos pasajeros cuantos fuera buscando su equipaje, listos para marcharse. Joe, Shin y Mimi los buscaron por todo el lugar e incluso se separaron pero sin éxito notable. Ni la más larga caminata por el centro comercial la había preparado para estar tanto tiempo corriendo en busca de alguien que no aparecía.

En las indicaciones que Koushiro dio, decía que llegaría con un chico de cabellos castaños y algo cortos tenía cara de niño porque no pasaba de los dieciséis y a otra acompañante era una chica pelirroja de tez blanca con ojos grandes y púrpuras de la misma edad, pero ni a eso se habían acercado los tres.

—¡Ay, ya me cansé Superior! ¡Tienen que aparecer ya!

—Tranquila Mimi ellos no pueden irse de aquí, yo le dije a Kou que nos esperara.

Mimi había lanzado la toalla y se fue a grande zancadas de donde sea que estuvieran, pero el calor ahí era insoportable y tantas personas la volvían claustrofóbica. Pensó de pronto que había sido mala idea venir.

—Quiero sentarme un rato, ya estoy cansada de estar de pie —Mimi se dirigió a los asientos amarillos de la sala de esperas, no le prestó mucha atención a las banquetas y se sentó enérgicamente, entonces sintió algo que mojaba sus nuevos pantalones que le recorría el trasero entero, la entre pierna y los muslos—. No me digas que… —la chica se levantó y vio la bolsa que contenía una bebida dentro, que ya para entonces no existía en su envase sino en el trasero de la, ahora, pelirosa.

—¡Takato, nuestra bebida de los nativos! —gritó una chica acercándose a la escena del crimen, miraba la bolsa con horror y a la vez tristeza, la mirada se intensificó cuando Mimi se volteó los restos de la preciada bebida que se quedaron las prendas de ella.

—Yo… lo siento muchísimo, yo… si pudiera hacer algo para compensarte —Mimi tenía la cabeza baja y los pantalones mojados, recorriéndole la coyuntura de la rodilla.

—Oh no… pero tranquila Juri no ha pasado nada, Izzy aún tiene la otra —dijo el susodicho llamado Takato, si no se equivocaba y había escuchado mal.

—¿Eh? Disculpa… has dicho Izzy, de… Koushiro Izumi ¿cierto? —preguntó Mimi haciendo caso omiso a su pantalón y la humillación pública, también a la mirada aterradora de la chica que ahora había olvidado el nombre.

—Bueno… —los dos chicos se miraron y luego unieron sus brazos para poder secretear.

—¿Será ella, Takato?

—No lo sé… mejor esperemos que venga Izzy, es que me asusta un poco, ¿viste su cabello?

—Sí, pero no tiene nada que ver, ¡quiero mi bebida devuelta! —éste último comentario de Juri fue en voz alta, suficientemente audible para Mimi a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

—Lo siento… mucho, en serio —dijo Mimi muy despacito—; si pudiera hacer algo… díganmelo, es que mi pantalón…

—Mimi, ¿qué te paso? —acababan de llegar Shin y Joe al ver que Mimi estaba hablando con personas que no conocía—, ¿quienes con ellos? —preguntó el miope menor.

—Una larga historia Superior —Mimi puso los ojos en blanco esbozó una sonrisa de despreocupación.

Del otro lado, Juri y Takato pretendían marcharse y alejarse de esos chicos tan extraños pero alguien detuvo a estos dos llamándolos por un costado, traía una maleta enorme de ruedas y un jugo de naranja en la otra mano.

—¿A donde creen que van? —dijo Koushiro sonriente y divertido.

—¡Izzy! —Mimi apartó con fuerza a los dos acompañantes del chico y se le lanzó en brazos al pelirrojo que la cargó sin ningún problema—. ¡Ni te imaginas cuanta falta me hiciste!

—¡Mimi!, ¿qué te sucedió en el cabello? —dijo en broma Koushiro ignorando el comentario de ella.

—Pasaste seis meses sin verme y sólo le prestas atención a mi cabello y yo que pensaba que también te había hecho falta en Australia.

—Pues claro que te extrañé, los extrañé a todos —Koushiro deshizo el abrazo de la chica y fue directamente hacía los otros dos chicos—. Takato, Juri les presento a mis amigos de Odaiba Mimi Tachikawa y Joe Kido, el es su hermano, Shin.

—Pero Izzy debes estar súper cansado —dijo Mimi con una cara de angustia y acercándose a él, le tomó la cara entre las manos y le miró las ojeras suaves—, mejor siéntate un ratito ¿sí? —ella lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo sentarse en la primera silla que vio, todos escucharon ése sonido que era familiar para Mimi y su trasero. Juri, gimió de terror al ver como aún seguía masacrando su bebida y Takato rió por lo bajo—. Oops…

Koushiro cerró los ojos pidiendo paciencia mientras sus pantalones se mojaban igual que los de Mimi, definitivamente estaba en casa. Ésa era _su_ Mimi, ésa era _su _vida.

.

.

El día de escuela había terminado felizmente. Los gritos alegres de los chicos se oían por los pasillos: un día más y el fin de semana se les vendría encima. Sin embargo la clase de Daisuke salió con rostro de molestia, la hermosísima Marlin Kimura les había arruinado el fin de semana que era de ellos y de nadie más, pero que ahora compartirían con Mario Benedetti.

—Éste fin de semana será lo peor —se quejaba Davis saliendo de la infraestructura con el bolso de medio lado subiéndolo con furia.

—Yo no opino lo mismo —Takeru tenía una sonrisa que adornaba su rostro perfecto y angelical.

—Claro para ti literatura es lo más fácil del mundo.

—Yo tampoco me quejo Daisuke —Kari sonrió de la misma manera de Tk la sonrisa le llegó hasta los ojos y luego ambos chocaron las manos en el aire.

—Es porque harás el trabajo con Takeru —le dijo al oído Ken sin evitar que Hikari escuchara el siseo amenazador.

—No digas tonterías, yo soy buena para los poemas —le contestó ella entre risas—. Quién sabe, tal vez sea escritora en secreto.

Bromeaban de manera divertida hasta llegar al portón delantero en el cual se veía la figura de una chica esbelta y simpática hasta las uñas, llevaba un vestido largo que cubría casi todo su cuerpo, era rojo con armador en la falda, su cabello brillaba más que cualquier otro día aunque el sol se escondiera entre las nubes grisáceas, Catherine había decidido ir y hacerle una visita sorpresa a su nuevo _amigo_, Takeru.

—Chéri, vine a verte mi héroe —saludó ella dándole un beso en ambas mejillas y entrelazando sus manos con las de él, quedó perplejo.

—Eh… yo… quiero decir, gracias por venir Catherine.

—Cariño no te pongas nervioso —rió ella—, preséntame a tus amigos —Catherine movió la cabeza en dirección a donde se encontraban los otros tres.

Davis miraba las manos entrelazadas y con expresión de no comprender un coño, Ken ignoraba a la muchacha y miraba discretamente de Tk a Hikari y viceversa. Por otro lado ella ocultó su puño apretado y se mordió el labio inferior. Takeru tragó saliva y por inercia soltó una de las manos entre lazadas y la otra la tomó con fuerza adaptándose a su delicado tacto. Ella sonrió satisfecha con su trabajo encantador.

—Chicos, ella es una amiga que conocí hace muy poco, se llama Catherine.

—Mucho gusto, no sabía que Takeru tuviera amigos tan simpáticos —Catherine dio un vistazo rápido a Davis y a Ken, pero se quedó clavada en el último. Pensando, seguro, que sería la próxima presa luego de que se aburriera de Tk.

—Lo mismo digo, pero no sabía que Takeru tuviera amigas con tanto derecho sobre él —dijo Ken mirando por debajo a Hikari. Ella se estremeció y bajó la cabeza de manera radical, Catherine sonrió ante su cambió, ahora podía torturarla.

—Tampoco me contaste que tenías una amiga de primaria —comentó sin apartarle la vista a Hikari, ella no la miraba pero sentía el pero de su vista acaramelada—. ¿Como te llamas _pequeña_?

Nadie, nadie _debía_ llamarla así. Davis se tensó a su lado y la vio sacar la mano con el puño desvanecido. Hikari estuvo a punto explotar, ella no era una niña; sí, era baja de estatura y menuda pero, ¿y eso qué? La tal Catherine se veía incluso más pequeña que ella, pero sus malditos tacones de 30 centímetros la hacían ver notablemente más alta, ¿y qué si era menuda? Ella también lo era, estaba orgullosa de que esa parte no hiriera su ego. Lo que si la destrozó fue la mirada ausente de Takeru, él mejor que nadie sabía lo mucho que odiaba que le dijeran pequeña (porque había vivido en carne propia la experiencia de llamarla una vez así) pero no hacía nada, ¡nada de NADA! Sus ojos se desorbitaron en un segundo y pensó para sus adentros contenerse para no arrancarle la cabellera rubia oxigenada. Guardó la postura de dama que tenía y que no estaba dispuesta a perder por culpa de una… francesita.

—Discúlpame Catherine, pero no soy ninguna _pequeña_ y mi nombre es Yagami…

—¡Hikari! —la llamó su hermano a lo lejano, mientras éste corría hasta ella agitando su mano izquierda.

—Hermano, ¿qué sucede?

—Es que pensé que ya te habías ido y como te vi desde la ventana quería que me esperarás, así nos vamos juntos.

—Hikari, ese es tu nombre, ¿no? —interrumpió la rubia con una mirada de superioridad hacia ella—, tú debes ser su hermano, son idénticos —mintió en un intento de ser graciosa, aún tenia las manos clavadas con las del chico—, y por ende amigo de Takeru; soy Catherine.

—Hola, un gusto Catherine, me llamó Taichi Yagami.

Hikari quedó asombrada al ver como le coqueaba a Taichi con Takeru al lado ¡Qué perr…! Ahogó el insulto en un intento de mantener la postura, ¿qué clase de porquerías tenía esa rubita en su podrida cabeza Europea?

—Espero que la próxima vez no seas tan grosera y termines de presentarte, pero si gustas puedo darte unas clases de modales.

Esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso, Hikari dio un brincó y la boca se le abrió en forma de "o", estuvo a punto de decir algo pero sintió la mano de Ken pasearse por su espalda y con la mirada le orden controlarse.

—Yo no necesito las atenciones de una chica como tú, sé muy bien quien soy y qué hacer, y si me disculpa señorita Catherine, debo retirarme —y para finalizar realizó una reverencia cerrándole el podrido hocico.

Ella comenzó a caminar pero nadie la detuvo, ni siquiera su hermano que había llegado para "irse con ella" cosa que no sucedió. Hikari tomó el camino por el patio trasero, Tk y Taichi sonreían animadamente con Catherine y Davis deslumbrado mirándola; lo que sintió no fueron celos, ella nunca había sido celosa (aunque nunca tuvo una razón para serlo). El poco brillo que le llegaba del sol se fue desapareció junto con las voces de aquellos que amaba.

En la parte trasera ya no había nadie. Estaba vacía cuando las gotas de lluvia le cayeron de golpe, cerró los ojos para que el agua fría le quitara el dolor de cabeza mojándole el uniforme, el cabello hasta los hombros que se adhería a sus mejillas también mojadas, las gotas que comenzaban en su frente se le corrían hasta las rodillas y caían en los zapatos negros. Llorando fue capaz de divisar al querubín que los había unido el día pasado. Por alguna razón al entrar a la cúpula se sintió con más miedo que bajo la lluvia congeladora. Se quedó de pie mirando como no corría el agua. Estaba apagada, el querubín no era su querubín.

El querubín siempre estuvo libre de hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

_Procura no confundirte, ni confundirlo_,recordó las palabras que salieron de la boca de Taichi. Las flores no se habían marchitado, pero quizá, sólo quizá, hoy al llegar a casa estuvieran en colores sepia y las lanzaría por la ventana para olvidar su rostro crecido cuando Catherine lo tocaba frente a ella.

Se secó las lágrimas con las palmas de las manos, también mojadas, así que no fue mucha la diferencia. Sintió la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas y volteó por el susto que también se le notaba en el rostro al recién aparecido. Seguro creía que encontraría al querubín solitario, pero ahora él era el querubín solitario.

—Lo siento —dijo quitándose la capucha impermeable amarillo—, daba por seguro que yo era el único que venía a apreciar al querubín.

Ella mantuvo la mirada baja, no quería que empezara a preguntar por que lloraba. La atmósfera entre los dos le daba vergüenza y al poco tiempo comenzó a reírse avergonzada.

—¿Sucede algo gracioso? —dijo el de la voz agradable y tremendamente melódica acercándose a su lado, entonces vio su rostro, era más pálido comparado con ella, los dos tonos hacían parecer que su piel había sido calentada a fuego lento hasta que se medio dorara. Tenía ojos azules claros, y el cabello rubio estaba bastante más cortado que el de… No, no quería recordar su nombre, no ahora que estaba tan lastimada.

—Para mí, sí —admitió con torpeza mientras se lo quedaba mirando.

—Ah, entonces soy yo el gracioso.

—¡No! —le respondió asustada gritando mientras la voz se le rompía por el enorme recuerdo y el parecido que tenían—. No quiero que te lleves una mala impresión de mí tan rápido… soy Hikari, dime Kari.

Él le sonrió y mostró sus dientes blancos como la azúcar.

—Wallace —dijo por fin su nombre, Hikari lo repitió en su cabeza para no olvidarlo nunca más.

—¿Estudias aquí, Wallace?

—Por supuesto, a distancia. Tengo problemas con mi familia y no puedo venir todos los días a las ocho de la mañana, veo clases por Internet y luego me indican la tarea a evaluar y la traigo para discutir de eso con los profesores —dijo todo de manera natural, como si fuera algo cotidiano que le preguntaran. Hikari quiso preguntarle por qué no podía venir pero aguardó tranquila en su esquina que ahora parecía calentarse y agradarle más ahora que él estaba allí.

—Con razón nunca te había visto. Tienes cara de estar en tercero.

Él asistió con una sonrisa, o sea que si viera clases normales estudiaría con Miyako, Hikari hiperventiló ante esa posibilidad que luego se esfumó cuando siguió hablando.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? Digo, siempre que paso esta vacío y hoy te encuentro a ti, mojada y… —se mordió la lengua evitando preguntar eso que dejaría cicatrices.

—El martes me enteré que existía un querubín —literalmente era cierto, aunque para ella tenía otro significado— y me enamoré de él. Pero me molesta tanto que ahora la fuente se apague, parece sin vida.

—Yo lo sigo viendo brillar —anunció con voz tranquila, tomó a Hikari por los hombros desde atrás y la guió hasta donde él estaba mirando. El agua que caía de la cúpula combinado con el ángulo desde donde miraba hacía parecer que caía agua de su regaderita mágica. Hikari ahogó un grito de alegría—. Sigue brillando, pero hay que aprender a verlo de una manera diferente.

Y tenía razón, a las cosas malas hay que buscarles un lado positivo, por más absurdo que pareciera ¿Buscarle lado positivo a que Catherine le quitara a… su mejor amigo? Pensó rápido en algo: _su felicidad._ Ella no era nadie para quitarle algo que era propiamente suyo.

Su propia felicidad.

Wallace la miró tensa y le alejó la vista del lugar obligándola a mirarlo.

—A mí también me recuerda a alguien. Más bien me recordaba, creo que hoy pude superar toda esta tontería del querubín.

—No entiendo —admitió ella.

—_No lo hagas_ —dijo con su voz azucarada y se partió en dos, parecía el reflejo del querubín en el espejo, pero tenía algo propiamente de él que la asustaba—, _así es más divertido._

Hikari rió y se le corrió una lágrima de lástima por sí misma. Por acordarse de Takeru…

—Claro, es más divertido cuando no puedes ver el futuro que te sorprende.

La lluvia se detuvo y él miró su reloj de mano, abrió los ojos alterado y musitó algo como: Llegaré tarde. Se volteó a darle un abrazo a la castaña y ella le notó un collar muy familiar, ese tipo de dije sólo lo tenían un tipo de personas: The Teenage Wolves.

—Nos vemos, Kari.

Y desapareció mientras las nubes se abrían y ella sonreía mojada. Salió por el patio delantero, ni un alma había allí. Recordó el último instante cuando Ken la semi abrazó para controlarla, pensó que Wallace era el ángel que Ken le había mandado. Y supo que no sería la última vez que lo vería.

Wallace la marcó ese día. Era _su_ lobo adolescente.

.

.

Ya era bastante tarde, lo suficiente como para que el matiz rojizo del atardecer se transformara en negro, una noche negra y demasiado diabólica como para que a alguien le dieran ganas de salir. A pesar de eso, Miyako Inoue aún no había regresado a casa pero si dependiera de ella nunca lo haría, por el contrario, se escaparía y empezaría una vida nueva sola en un lugar muy lejano, solucionar los problemas le parecía imposible y evadirlos era lo correcto en su caso.

El tráfico en las calles, el sonido de los autos era un verdadero fastidio. En la superficie habían demasiados peligros como para seguir caminando hasta su casa, pensó en su padre ¿Tenía que hacerle tanto daño? ¿Eso estaba bien? ¿Y… sus hermanos? Ellos no estuvieron incluidos en ningún problema, por lo que de seguro, ya habrán llamado a la policía. Tomar el tren sería la opción más fácil, rápida, cómoda y segura de llegar a casa, o al menos eso pensó. Cada vez que se subía en tren todo era demasiado calmado, que a veces ni lo tomaba por lo aburrido que era.

Llego a la estación trotando y miró la soledad a la que se enfrentaba, se paseo hasta el vagón con determinación, entró y se sentó en el primer lugar vacío que vio.

Al echar un buen vistazo al lugar se dio cuenta que ya no era una buena idea y que esa soledad era más tétrica que las luces de los autos en la ciudad. De cierto modo temía ahí dentro, así que se abrazó a sí misma con fuerza además que sobre su asiento estaba la escotilla de aire acondicionado,** genial**. El vagón estaba prácticamente solo, la presencia de una pareja muy a lo lejano y tan ocupada en lo suyo que apenas medio se lograban ver, unos niños que venían casi dormidos uno sobre el hombro de otro, un hombre con un impermeable que leía las últimas noticias y una anciana que era… una simple anciana sostenida de su bastón que de seguro era tan antiguo como ella.

Algunos faroles permanecían apagados por el mal mantenimiento del tren y del expreso. Tal vez estaba tan solitario porque muy poca gente lo toma, o tal vez no… o quizá por la hora que era; el mismo reloj del tren la asustó cuando eran casi las once, Odaiba de media noche no era apta para cardiacos. Ya se estaba asustando demás y era mejor distraerse con cualquier cosa; miró la puerta verde y le dedicó una media sonrisa a las ventanillas oscuras que pasaban por el subterráneo, logran que la asustaran más.

—Creo que siempre tendré el gusto de encontrarme con tu mirada acaramelada señorita Inoue —la voz la asustó aún más que la densa oscuridad y la soledad maquiavélica, era él con su rostro de burla, su presencia la venía hartando desde hace días, ¿iba a continuar con el plan de tortura?

Ella volteó a mirarlo haciéndose la valiente, Miyako quería gritar del susto; creyó haber observado con suficiente detenimiento el vagón como para verlo pero ni lo detecto, en ese instante percibió su olor. Ese maldito olor Americano la aturdía y le daba dolor de cabeza, demasiado falso, demasiado arrogante.

Miyako abrió la boca para poder responderle con fastidio y sarcasmo al rubio pero sus labios fueron tocados por los dedos del chico, entonces recordó que Mimi siempre le hablaba de él como un _caballero_ y que por eso se había enamorado del extranjero, porque era muy amable, muy dulce, demasiado atento. Quién sabe qué le habrá pasado en el transcurso desde que Mimi abandonó EEUU, fuera lo que fuera agradecía tremendamente que ella hubiese regresado porque de seguro la maltratada sería ella. Michael nunca dejó de ser un caballero, nunca le respondió mal a la Inoue ni siquiera cuando habló de sus propósitos (propósitos que no explicó) pero ya se estaba cansando se su tono arrogante y alardeante, era demasiada la paciencia que estaba dejando salir y ya la bomba estaba a punto de detonar.

—¡No me toques! —gritó Miyako, pero nadie en el vagón pareció escucharla—, estoy harta de tu actitud de niño bueno, ¿qué quieres de mí?, no entiendo que te sucede conmigo, me persigues a todos lados y dices que eres mi "peor pesadilla" —esto último lo dijo con un tono burlón y haciendo las comillas con sus dedos—, pero no lo eres, eres simplemente una lapa que no me deja estar tranquila.

—¡Ay Miya¡ ¡Mi dulce Miyako! —rió el chico con fuerza ¿Acaso los demás pasajeros estaban sordos? —, te persigo porque es mi destino hacerlo, y en realidad soy una pesadilla para ti pero aun es muy pronto para que charlemos de eso tú y yo —entonces rió más fuerte—, pero dime, ¿en verdad quieres saber qué quiero yo de ti?

—Pues claro que quiero saber —dijo la chica con un tono fuerte y levantándose del asiento para colocarse en frente de él—. Habla ya, Michael.

Michael también se levantó, dio unos pasos y junto con ellos se llevó a la pelilila hasta dejarla contra la pared del vagón, ahí la raptó entre sus brazos. Ella temblaba cosa que parecía excitarlo y llenarlo de vigor, el sufrimiento de los demás era la estimulación más hermosa. La abrazó y se le recostó lo más que pudo casi asfixiándola; cuando por fin se dio cuenta que la tenía bajo control, descendió su mano fría y la paso por el muslo de la chica, toqueteando su falda y descendiendo aún más haciéndole cosquillas, o al menos intentándolo. Su otra mano libre le acariciaba el cabello de ella que tenia un color peculiar y con diversión le besaba el cuello ajeno. Era un usurpador, un maniático… Estaba loco.

Miyako quería gritar, sentía que se quemaba. Abría su boca pero ningún sonido salía, nadie la escuchaba, nadie la rescataría. ¿¡Michael acaso había perdido el juicio e iba a violarla allí!

—¿En verdad quieres saber qué quiero de ti? —está vez el chico habló con sensualidad al oído de Miyako, ella negó con la cabeza y tenía lágrimas en los ojos—. No tengas miedo, yo no te haré daño —le pasó la lengua por el cuello, mientras que la mano que antes estaba entre sus cabellos le tocó el escote. Era cierto, era su fin, todo se estaba terminando.

—N-no…

Apenas salió el sonido de su boca Miyako pretendía gritar y lo hizo, pero apenas y se oyó, porque sus labios fueron sellados, sellados por los de Michael. Él la había besado a la fuerza, aún le tocaba la pierna como intentando buscar algo más oculto y al mismo tiempo la ahogaba con un beso sofocante, los ojos se le habían destruido y lloraba por su destrucción, porque no había hecho en su vida todo lo que había deseado y ahora le quitaban todo.

Parecía no haber héroe en ésta historia sólo victima y victimario. Pero entonces Michael se separó de ella, ya no la tocaba; sin embargo aún la chica no veía, sus ojos estaban siendo inundados por un diluvió de lágrimas. Cuando por fin pudo aterrizar vio en el suelo a dos hombres, uno encima del otro, el otro era Michael y el que lo golpeaba no se dejaba reconocer hasta que se hizo oír su voz.

—¡Nunca toques a una chica así! ¿No te enseñaron modales o qué gringo de mierda?

—¿Osamu? —exclamó asustada.

El chico la ignoró y siguió golpeando al rubio con cara de muñeco. Dobló sus rodillas del cansancio y se hecho a llorar mientras los veía pelear. Ahora sí, todos en el vagón miraban pero a la vez se alejaban más del escenario donde ocurría en el enfrentamiento.

El tren se detuvo y como si el diablo le diera fuerzas, Michael se quitó a Osamu de encima lanzándolo al asiento frío y se bajó en esa estación, al igual que el resto de los pasajeros. En el tren ahora sólo quedaban los dos chicos, que ya no tenían sueño sino que miraban deprimidos a Miyako, uno de ellos tomo la iniciativa, se acercó a ella y le extendió la mano.

—No debes temer, ya se fue —le dijo con cierta ternura—, deberías agradecerle a éste chico, por salvarte.

Miyako no respondía ni miraba al joven, que era de ojos azules y cabellos negriazul, lo tenía corto a diferencia del otro que lo dejaba largo y lo ataba con una cola baja.

—Déjala, Kouichi —le habló el otro que era idéntico a él—. Cuando alguien pasa por un trauma es mejor dejarla a que se recupere por su propia cuenta.

—Pero…

—Gracias —surgió la voz de Miyako sonaba perdida y aterrorizada, tomó la mano que Kouichi aun no había retirado y se levantó. Entonces notó que ya no eran unos niños, tenían alrededor de 16 ó 17 años. ¿Por qué se los imaginó tan diminutos?

—Miya, ¿estás bien? —quien corrió ahora fue Osamu y la miró a sus ojos maple que estaban cubiertos por lágrimas de rencor y odio hacia Michael. Ella se desplomó en los brazos del salvador y siguió chillando de dolor, le ardía el cuerpo que el rubio casi se roba.

—Sí —dijo con un hilo de voz—, no me ha hecho nada grave, gracias a ti.

—No te preocupes, ese chico no volverá a hacerte nada —le dijo Kouji, el otro de los hermanos, con un tono serio que parecía autóctono.

—Lo sé, sólo ha sido un susto… un muy horrible susto…

El resto del viaje se la pasaron hablando los tres, Kouichi, Osamu y Miyako de temas variados para distraerla, Kouji muy poco hablaba y mucho pensaba aunque sonreía cuando comentaban algo gracioso. Los gemelos llegaron a su destino y desplazaron del tren, dejando a solas al Ichijouji y a la Inoue, aún quedaba una estación pero estaba demasiado alejada de la casa de Osamu y Ken.

—Me alegra que estés bien —dijo él para romper la tensión.

—Espero no haber sido una molestia, Osamu.

—Para nada —dijo sonriente—, se siente bien golpearle la cara a un patán mientras salvas a una chica —dejó de sonreir y está vez la miró a los ojos—. En realidad, vi todo lo que hizo Miyako… y sé lo mal que te sientes por el hecho de que…

—…Que me besara? —musitó interrumpiendo al chico—, eso… quizás fue lo peor de todo.

—Siempre soñaste con que lo hiciera el chico de tus sueños.

—Pero Osamu, los sueños no siempre se cumplen —Miyako bajó la cabeza y estaba apunto de llorar.

—Es cierto, por eso… vivir duele demasiado.

Y dolía más en Odaiba a la medianoche. Feliz viernes…

**Notas de Autora**

Este es más cortito, tengo la extraña sensación de que las cosas se me van a complicar más. Izzy llegó de viaje, Catherine pretende tomar a Taichi y a Ken porque no le basta con tener Takeru (que perra ¬¬), vimos a Wallace entrando y Hikari más confundida que nunca, Miyako sufriendo y sufriendo, pero intenté ponerle un toque más calmado cuando Osamu la salva.

¿Listo?

Gracias a los que siguen la historia. El próximo capítulo será más cortito pero será única y exclusivamente de Sora y Yamato, y ya está escrito por ende se sube esta misma semana.

Nos vemos en la próxima.

¿Tomatazo? Déjame la queja en el review x)


	7. Crepúsculo de Vainilla

Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La, la, la, lo uso sin fines de lucro, ¿se entiende el "la, la, la"? Yo no lo entendí pero lo importante es lo primero que dije, ¿no?

_Lies, lies, lies_.

**.The Spell.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh._

**.Crepúsculo de Vainilla.**

La operación de Sora se acercaba a medida que las manecillas del reloj corrían, mientras el sol seguía escondiéndose y las nubes se separaban, los nervios en ella aún permanecían intactos a pesar de la conversación que tuvo con sus amigos un par de días atrás, la inseguridad era algo que no mostraba soltura y pretendía existir en su corazón hasta por mucho tiempo después.

El otro problema era el príncipe azul, el príncipe Yamato, el día anterior, había recibido un mensaje de él mientras se encontraba en la consulta con el médico de cabecera —que se hacía todos los días para llevar un control estable de su situación—, que la había confundido y desde ese instante no dejaba de pensar en él. Porque estaba fuera de su alcance dejar de hacerlo.

Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo, pensó en llamarlo múltiples veces pero creyó que parecería una desesperada, además que Toshiko no dejaba ésa como una posibilidad y siempre respondía: No te preocupes, ya llamará él o cualquiera, siempre la misma excusa. Ya no sabía qué hacer, la suavidad de la cama era tanta que si se arropaba caería rendida en los brazos del Dios de los sueños.

Y eso era algo a lo que su voluntad ponía negación.

—Yama… —susurró su nombre en el anaranjado anochecer.

Soñar con él sería su premio por ser paciente tanto tiempo.

Sora se relajó más aún, calmó su respiración y olvidó el hecho de que tenía los ojos cubiertos con vendas incómodas. Sus esperanzas y desesperanzas fueron tomadas por el destino desechando lo correcto y lo incorrecto. No quedó nada de valor o sin valor, blanco y negro, ni una pizca de gris. Entonces Sora Takenouchi cayó dormida.

.

En su sueño, se encontraba en el Instituto a oscuras, el cielo estaba cubierto por una tela negra y lo único apreciable era la luna llena, blanca y pura. La música de Yamato era el sendero por el que debía caminar hasta llegar a él; ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, a entregársele, a soñarle, a quererle, a amarlo para siempre. La armónica sonaba con fuerza en su corazón como si él tocara la tonada en su oído con sensualidad, aunque ella ya había escuchado esa canción. Fue hace ya mucho tiempo, el día que golpearon a Takeru en la escuela, el pobrecito lloraba a cántaros y Yamato le dedicó la tonada para calmarlo, con éxito notorio.

Corría y saltaba por los pasillos solitarios, sus ojos estaban igual que antes como si aquella pesadilla nunca se hubiese materializado. En poco más tres minutos lo encontró, él estaba frente a ella con la armónica trabajando y creando música que enloquecía, terminó la canción y se guardó el instrumento musical en la chaqueta de cuero. La miró completamente, Sora traía un vestido verde aguamarina y el cabello recogido con un peinado de fiesta, Yamato se inclinó para poder juntar sus frentes y quedar a la altura de sus labios, al menos eso pensó Sora cuando su respiración le llegaba a los labios como en un susurro, sintió mariposas, no… mas bien hipopótamos en el estómago. Con su mano fue acariciando delicadamente los mechones de cabellos rojizos de la chica que le caían sólo en el frente, con la otra tocaba su mejilla que también yacía rojiza.

Sus respiraciones aumentaban con cada centímetro que se acercaban, entonces se abrazaron, fue el abrazo más profundo que ambos habían sentido, sus cuerpos estaban ardiendo de vergüenza, se sentía tan protegida, querida y amada entre esos brazos pálidos porque los corazones de Sora y Yamato latían a la misma frecuencia.

Entonces ocurrió, sus labios despertaron y pronunciaron su nombre:

—_Sora…_

Como un lobo ahogándose, ruborizado hasta la más mínima parte le tomo el rostro entre sus manos cálidas, aspiró aire profundo, parecía estar nervioso, ambos sonreían con diversión, las miradas tan profundas decían todo. Ella no quería que se acabara el sueño.

—_Sora… yo… te quiero._

Sus labios se acercaron más, y ella sintió ganas de correr pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué correr? ¿No era eso lo que ella más anhelaba? ¿Probar sus labios de granada?

No.

Ahora el miedo, se había transformado en riesgo. Arriesgar la amistad era algo que ella nunca pensó todos los años en los que estuvo enamorada de él.

Y ahora estaban surgiendo esas dudas. Quizá será porque el final se acercaba peligroso.

Así como si enjuagarán todas las virtudes o ensuciaran todas sus alegrías, el color desapareció dejando las cenizas de un amor en blanco y negro que no dependía de Yamato sino de Sora. La decisión de arriesgarse o quedarse estática e inmóvil ante la posibilidad de navegar en los pensamientos del rubio yacía en sus manos.

—¿Oscuridad? —dijo Sora—. No por favor, no más oscuridad.

El pasillo se quedó vacío y el silencio le aturdía los oídos, no escuchaba ni a su corazón latir, ni a ella misma gritando de desespero. Yamato ya no estaba ni la luna llena, no hubo besó y nunca habrá alguno.

—¡Yamato rescátame! ¡Ayúdame!.

"_The stars lean down to kiss you_

_And I lie awake and miss you_

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

_Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_

_But I'll miss your arms around me_

_I'll send a postcard to you, dear_

_Cause I wish you were here"  
_

El mismo destino había desaparecido, Sora estaba sola de nuevo con sus dudas y desesperanzas, alguien debía rescatarla y ella sabía que el indicado era Yamato. Pero simplemente se había esfumado con el viento triste. Corrió despavorida cuesta arriba por las escaleras, la vista se le nubló como aquel día hace tres años y tropezó. Rodó como muñeca eternamente, ya no estaba Taichi para rescatarla o Mimi para gritarle, estaba **sola**.

La sangre se le subió a la cabeza y el maquillaje se le corrió entre el sollozo desesperante. Sí, tenía que admitirlo, los sueños del cerebro siempre se volvían… pesadillas del corazón.

.

Sora despertó sudando a pesar de que la lluvia de la tarde había refrescado el aire. La cabeza le daba vueltas y soltó un gritó cuando sintió una mano fría tocándole el brazo. Al menos ahora podía oírse a sí misma.

—Sora hija… estás hirviendo —Toshiko había entrado a la habitación y encontró a su hija agitada y revoloteando en su cama, en una de sus manos portaba el teléfono de la casa, tapando la bocina con su hombro (mas bien haciendo el intento) y con la otra tocaba la frente de Sora caliente por la fiebre—. Debes tener 39º, le diré a Yamato que llame otro día.

—¡No! —gritó desesperada, ahora era cuando más necesitaba escucharlo, más nadie podía calmarla y quitarle la enfermedad mental causada por la pesadilla.

—Hija no tienes que sentirte obligada, ahora tienes que descansar. Te traeré algo para que te sientas mejor —ella se levantó del suelo y tomó el teléfono y prosiguió a hablarle al muchacho en la otra línea—. Yamato lo siento, ella…

—¡Mamá! Me siento perfectamente, te lo suplico —Sora volvió a protestar pero un poco más bajo porque sabía que Matt la podría escuchar si hablaba demasiado fuerte.

La mujer se resignó y resopló descontenta —Ya te la paso, Yamato —tomó la mano de su primogénita y puso el aparato un su oreja; acto seguido la mujer se retiró de la habitación y cerró la puerta sin decir más nada.

Sora aspiró aire profundo y frío, le dieron ganas de sonarse la garganta pero le dio demasiada vergüenza, habló con suavidad y dulzura sabiendo que al segundo su voz le respondería, amorosa que la derretiría como siempre. Desde el día del accidente no había oído su voz, era necesario, era como una droga que necesitaba, y ella lo sabía, más que ser algo que la curara la maltrataba, Yamato era su castigo.

—Hola…

«So-Sora»

La voz que Sora necesitaba escuchar la dejó prácticamente paralizada, se llevó la mano a la boca y temblaba, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué, Señor? Era _él._ El sueño imposible de alcanzar, el príncipe imposible de besar. Se quedó muda pensando en los últimos instantes de su sueño, cuando dejó de tocar la armónica, cuando le acarició el mechón de cabello, cuando _casi_ la besa.

Casi.

—Sora ¿estás ahí? —volvió a llamar la voz del rubio.

—Ya…Yamato —balbuceó de los nervios, ¿desde cuando escucharlo le daba una reacción tan extrema? Mantuvo la postura y relajo los músculo de la espalda y se acostó de nuevo sobra la cómoda colcha de algodón. Yamato podía rescatarla y quizá, ahora mismo lo estaba intentando.

—¡Sora, que alegría escucharte! ¿Es cierto que tienes fiebre?

—No le creas a mi madre, está un poquito paranoica, ya sabes… —hasta ahora le estaba saliendo bien todo—, ¿y tú que tal?

—Bastante agotado, ya sabes como son las prácticas de la banda, el tecladista llegó tarde y tuve que reprenderlo como a un niño pequeño —Matt rió con entusiasmo recordando el momento, y volvió en sí para continuar la conversación— y los exámenes no son una medicina exactamente, ya veré cómo hago para llevártelas mañana —dijo excusándose con vergüenza.

—Por eso no te preocupes… de todos modos lo que queda del año me la pasaré en cama.

—Lo siento tanto. Sora, si no es mucha molestia, quería hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

El corazón le dio un salto y se sentó inmediatamente para prestarle más atención a la formulación de la pregunta que a la pregunta en sí.

—Ah bueno, adelante Yama. Te escucho.

—Es acerca del mensaje que recibiste ayer… —la voz de Yamato se notaba temblorosa y con falta de confianza; Sora bajo la cabeza en espera de que continuara el relato: ella también tenía algo que decirle acerca de _eso_.

En la espera de volver a escuchar su voz, la luz se apagó y pudo oír el sonido del teléfono descolgado. La llamada se cortó, o ¿él la cortó? Ninguna de las dos, el teléfono había perdido la carga y junto con aquel último respiro de la voz de él, se llevó sus suspiros.

Pero aún así le bastó.

Esperó a que su madre entrara de nuevo con un termómetro, una pastilla y un vaso en manos. Se notaban las intensiones de averiguar el cuchicheo que tenía su hija con el muchacho de la otra línea.

—¿De que hablaron? —comentó su madre mientras preparaba el termómetro.

—Me dijo que me traería los apuntes, y que estaba muy ocupado últimamente.

—¿Es todo?.

—_Shí_ —admitió Sora con el termómetro en la boca, hubo un momento de silencio incómodo hasta que Toshiko le retiró el aparato.

—37º está bastante bien, Sora. Creo que sólo necesitabas refrescarte.

No, era su voz lo que la calmaría. Ésa era la prueba de que Matt la curaría de todo mal pero, ¿qué sucedería con la amistad? Ahora esa era la cuestión y el temor, la impotencia de saber si él estaba dispuesto o no le dejaba en manos la decisión del futuro, el destino ya no tenía nada que ver en el asunto.

¿En verdad valía la pena Ishida?

Quería tenerlo a su lado para que él pudiera darle la respuesta. O al menos una pista.

.

.

.

En su habitación, Yamato miraba el teléfono con ojos de no entender nada lo que ocurría, remarcaba el número de Sora una y otra vez pero simplemente no había respuesta, pero _ella estaba viva_. Cayó rendido en su cama con las piernas y los brazos bien separados, parecía el estigma de Jesucristo pero sin la corona de espinas. Los ojos cerrados y con la respiración a mil.

—Ella… —dijo con ternura y ahogándose, abrió los ojos mirando el techo blanco e iluminado por las luces de la ciudad y no por el fluorescente— Ella… por Dios ¡Cómo no me di cuenta antes! Ahora está claro.

En sus ojos había un brillo como cuando en un lago sale el sol más potente que nunca, y como la luna surge entre las olas rebeldes, esos eran los ojos de Yamato, era el mismo brillo con que Sora lo miraba, esa mirada, además de ser tonta era dulce, estúpida pero tierna, demacrada pero agradecida.

—Su voz es como un ángel, una sirena… ya no me hacen falta explicaciones. Yo… la quiero… en serio **quiero** a Sora Takenouchi. Ella, a pesar de ser mi mejor amiga, a pesar de tenernos tanta confianza, me doy cuenta que estaba ocultando algo muy dentro de mí, o más bien lo estaba negando con la estúpida excusa del respeto y la honradez. Tan sencilla, tan práctica, tan libre, tan dulce, tan íntima y especial. Ella es como el amor materializado, _dolorosa_ —cerró los ojos de nuevo, esta vez con fuerza—, no, no vale la pena pensar en esas cosas, si debo quemarme al amarla, que así sea. Ella lo vale, vale mucho más que eso.

Y así dedicándole una sonrisa al silencio, tomó su armónica y tocó la misma melodía del sueño de Sora. Su música, a diferencia de cuando era un niño y le tocaba a Takeru, no sonaba triste, era alegría pura, sentía que encontró el mapa del tesoro escondido (ni tan escondido) ahora sólo debía desenterrarlo, sacarlo de las profundidades y ser feliz junto a la chica, que de ahora en adelante sería la dueña de sus pensamientos.

La extrañaba, extrañaba su cabello y sus sonrisas, sus ojos rojizos que quemaban su corazón. Que lo calentaban y lo dejaban con el sabor a gloria impregnado. No se había dado cuenta qué tanto la necesitaba, pero estaba decidido a demostrarle lo mucho que le importaba, esta vez, en serio.

Dejó la armónica de lado y volvió a abrir los ojos, la apartó a un lugar seguro en su estuche. Le dedicó una última sonrisa y regresó para cambiarse de ropa, pasó todo el día mojándose con la lluvia y aún así no ensayaron como hubiesen deseado. La vida se le estaba complicando demasiado, ya llevaba dos días sin dormir bien… necesitaba sacar tiempo para ella lo más antes posible. Se acostó en su cómodo colchón y cerró los ojos cubriéndose con la colcha oscura. La habitación que antes era negra parecía ahora aclararse, la tormenta de su vida estaba pasando y se sentía feliz por ello, las cosas no volverían a ser iguales nunca jamás.

Miró la luna a través de la ventana que ya no se veía tan blanca y había adoptado un celeste en su lugar. Se cubrió la cabeza con otra almohada y se durmió pensando en ella, deseando que estuviese a su lado para darle un beso de buenas noches.

"_I'll watch the night turn light blue_

_But it's not the same without you_

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly  
_

_The silence isn't so bad  
_

_Till I look at my hands and feel sad  
_

_Cause the spaces between my fingers  
_

_Are right where yours fit perfectly"_

Parecía haber amanecido demasiado rápido y le era extraño no poder recordar las primeras doce horas del día. Llevaba una franela beige debajo y una camisa abierta sobre ésta, de estilo escoses verde y negra; atardecía y el crepúsculo anunciaba el final del día ajetreado, le dolían los dedos —seguramente de practicar todo el día que no recordaba— y la cabeza le daba vueltas suavemente. Ya no podía más con eso. Corrió camino a un lugar que aún no conocía, no se detuvo en el camino ni un instante y supo porque no lo había hecho: El Instituto Odaiba.

Comenzó a detener su paso y ahora caminaba dentro de las instalaciones en busca de algo que ya sabía y quería en serio buscar. Aunque fuera un sueño, verla ahí sería una empujada a la realidad, necesitaba recordarla y que Sora fuera más que un susurro, y que el sonido de su voz tuviese un cuerpo, el cuerpo que lo envenenaba.

Abrió la puerta y la vio parada de espaldas a la ventana, la luz que entraba la hacía lucir más hermosa de lo que ya era, resaltaba realmente quién era ella. Las mejillas le brillaban de calor, de tanto… llorar, Sora lloraba para sí misma dentro del aula del Sr. Cullen. Puso las manos sobre los vidrios y cerró los ojos para ahogar un grito de dolor. A Yamato le hirió tanto verla allí desprotegida, por ése momento, donde sus pies avanzaron hacía ella creía llevar un imán que lo atrajera, se puso a sus espaldas y la abrazó por la cintura.

"_I'll find repose in new ways_

_Though I haven't slept in two days  
_

_Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone  
_

_But drenched in vanilla twilight  
_

_I'll sit on the front porch all night  
_

_Waist deep in thought because when  
_

_I think of you I don't feel so alone..._

_I don't feel so alone_

_I don't feel so alone"  
_

Yamato la volteó y le secó las lágrimas duras y saladas. No quiso mirarlo pero le respondió lanzándosele en brazos y rompió el sollozo más fuerte que en su vida haya escuchado ¿Tan mal estaba? Necesitaba algo para animarla… algo… rápido, no podía perder más tiempo.

Y se sorprendió de su ingenio, podía matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

En el intento de salvarla tarareo una tonada suave, y la tomó con la mano izquierda, puso la derecha en su espalda acariciándola mientras la movía con suavidad bailando un vals. Ella lo miró mientras cantaba con los ojos cerrados, porque sus miradas no querían cruzarse, y sonrió de felicidad mientras el seguía cantando sin letra, hasta que le salió algo sin querer:

"_**As many times as I blink**_

_**I'll think of you tonight  
**_

_**I'll think of you tonight"**_

—_Gracias_ —musitó ella con un hilo de voz mientras se hundía en su pecho de galán.

Ocurrió el milagro cuando se miraron por primera vez. Sora tenía los ojos rotos de tanto llorar, y Yamato detuvo el baile, el dulce crepúsculo le hizo ver los ojos púrpuras y no azules como debían ser, ella rió por lo bajo y le desvió la mirada.

Tal y como en el sueño de Sora, Yamato le tomó el rostro, y ella le contuvo sus manos con suavidad, mirarlo la mataría.

Se acercó tenuemente hasta que su labio inferior golpeó el superior de ella, la corriente eléctrica le recorrió la espalda entera y explotó en su corazón, _el Cielo sabía mejor de lo que se imaginaba_. Allí se quedaron a medio beso, no podía hacerle demasiado daño, no más del que ya le hacía con la distancia.

"_When violet eyes get brighter  
_

_And heavy wings grow lighter  
_

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again  
_

_And I'll forget the world that I knew  
_

_But I swear I won't forget you"  
_

Se despertó cuando ya había amanecido en la horrible realidad. Era viernes por la mañana y se sentía a morir. Buscó su móvil que sonaba demasiado alto y revisó el mensaje de voz, los ojos se le abrieron con desmesura al escuchar la grácil voz detrás del aparato:

«Matt, estaré toda la mañana y la mayor parte de la tarde en el médico. Siento mucho no poder atenderte hoy ¿Te parece bien si le entregas los apuntes a la vecina? Tranquilo, no es tan mala como parece. Ehh… una cosa más… te extraño muchísimo, a ti y a todos. Te dejo, mamá despertará en cualquier momento y me cortará la cabeza cuando me vea fuera de cama. Agradezco a Dios que tu numero esté guardado en el puesto 4, así no lo olvidaré. Adiós.»

No… no era posible. Volvió a escucharlo para asegurarse. _Su voz de nuevo_.

Quiso regresar al pasado, anoche, antes de que la llamada se cortara y repetirle lo último que pensó antes de dormirse:

—Me gustaría… que estuvieras aquí.

_Oh if my voice could reach back through the past_

_I'd whisper in your ear:_

_"Oh darling I wish you were here"_

_Vanilla Twilight by Owl City._

**Notas de Autora**

Bueno, esta idea no estaba metida en mis planes anteriores de TODO el fic pero salió y salió muy bien, creo, aunque ya lo había escrito hace muchísimos meses atrás. Le debo una bien grandota a mi querida hija Agustina por una canción así de hermosa, tenía que ser de Owl City, ¿no? Y gracias a ella por llenarme con vicios de ésta banda.

Y por supuesto también agradecerle a Kami sama por seguir viva y continuar con el fic. Últimamente dejo salir demasiado mi parte religiosa, aunque no le veo nada de malo hablar un rato con los ángeles.

Dejen **reviews** ;) Hoy sí es sábado (como se supone que debo actualizar), pero lamentablemente no podré estar en la computadora todo el día. Entre lo que será miércoles o jueves actualizaré "Casa Casa Mia" lo bueno es que he cogido inspiración y escribo y escribo como una máquina!

Se siente tan bien hacer un capítulo solo de Sorato! Continúo…

Los quiero mucho :)

_Rose._


	8. Alerta

Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen :) Hoy cortito.

**.The Spell.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh._

**.Alerta.**

Miyako había llegado de madrugada a su casa, pero al entrar ignoró completamente las advertencias y sermones de sus padres, tal y como lo sospechó: llamaron a la policía. Después de todo Osamu sí era un verdadero amigo, ya que se atrevió a acompañarla hasta su casa porque estaba realmente preocupado, la defendió del depravado sexual Michael y no la abandonó hasta que estuviera en frente de la residencia donde vivía, ¿qué mejor amigo que ese? Aunque la haya expulsado del club, ¿qué sentido tenía? ¿Le guardaría rencor siempre por ello? ¿Esa sería **la** solución? No… no, y el mismo daño que ella se hacía se lo hacía a Osamu. Pensó que al menos Henry también se sintiera obligado, y lo perdonó en su corazón, Saya pensaba en el bienestar de todos y Junpei, ni siquiera se enojó con él porque nunca le tomó suficiente aprecio y con detención como para considerarlo importante. Al menos ése problema ya estaba resuelto.

1-5: Uno de cinco problemas sin resolver.

Otra cosa que la mantuvo despierta toda la noche, el terror en el vagón y la verdad de Osamu, uno de los sueños más profundos de Miyako era que su primer beso fuese dado por el amor de su vida, quizá no sería el chico con el que pasaría el resto de sus días, pero que por lo menos en ese momento el sentimiento fuese mutuo y amoroso.

Los labios asfixiantes del rubio nunca desaparecieron de la mente de Miyako. Debía desahogarse con alguien… no, Osamu ya la había ayudado lo suficiente y ahogarlo con más temas gringos no mejoraría las cuentas que se debían. ¿Sora? Sora ya tenía sus propios problemas en cama luchando con la gravedad de un futuro incierto, Kari… no respondía su teléfono, parecía querer estar sola y no necesitaba molestias por lo que desistió de las llamadas, Daisuke ¿Daisuke a las seis de la mañana? Pff, y ella era una Bailarina GoGo… ¿Ken? Estaba demasiado chiflada si corría con él, entonces…

—Una opción, la última opción y tal vez por ser la última… la mejor.

Inoue se saltó la ventana de su habitación y bajó el árbol como toda una experta pues más de una vez se había escapado, al cabo de diez minutos se encontraba en frente de la residencia Tachikawa. Mimi se había mudado desde que llegó de Los Estados Unidos y ahora vivía en una casa bastante grande pero más sencilla que la anterior. Presionó el timbre dos veces y en ambas desprendió sonidos musicales bastante alegres y de la temporada navideña.

—Ya voy… —se escuchó a lo lejos, lo siguiente fue el ruido del picaporte girando para dejar ver a una Mimi con cara de sueño, le pareció extraño que fuese ella y no sus padres quienes la recibieran—. Miyako… ¿no es demasiado temprano para venir a hacerme visita?

—Sí, pero necesitaba hablar contigo urgentemente Mimi —ambas, de cabellos exóticos no se miraron, Mimi por el tremendo sueño y Miyako de la vergüenza.

—Entonces —ella bostezó e hizo una pausa— pasa adelante.

En el comedor estaban ambas chicas, no había rastro de sus progenitores por toda la casa, mucho silencio y carencia de ruidos amenos. Miyako recorrió la habitación con paso lento y la mirada atenta, había cuadros con flores por todos lados, y todo tenía el clásico estilo oriental y no occidental como ella hubiese imaginado. Una esquina era sólo de portarretratos con fotografías de Mimi pequeña, una más pequeña aún, otra más grande y otra más en el puente de San Francisco. Era sólo dos fotografías las que habían de sus padres; una en su boda, Satoe lucía preciosa con el vestido blanco y la cola grande que parecía de 10 metros, y Keisuke un galán de novela en todo su esplendor. La otra una más pequeña, era el día del nacimiento de Mimi pero había algo… a la familia le faltaba algo para ser feliz, por un momento pensó que la única alegre era la misma Mimi; se echó hacía atrás y batió su cabeza porque _eso_ no era asunto suyo.

Lo único que sí era asunto suyo, y metía a Mimi en todo el enrollo, era lo ocurrido en la madrugada. Quería desatar el demonio que llevaba en su ser y que Michael le había enterrado, la razón por la que fue con la castaña es porque ella es quién debe enterarse de quien es realmente Michael, _su_ chico, el amor de _su_ vida.

—¿De que me querías hablar Miya? Porque para venir tan temprano debe ser algo demasiado importante —Mimi trajo unas tacitas muy simpáticas y comenzó a servir té de hierbas. También se había dejado el pijama lila, una bata larga hasta los muslos muy cómoda a la vista.

—Bueno… no es fácil hablar de esto pero… debo hacerlo —Miyako suspiró cerrando los ojos, buscaba la manera de sonar menos dura ante la noticia que debía darle a su amiga, pero ¿no era ya lo suficientemente duro? La realidad era demasiado cruel y Mimi y Miyako demasiado sensibles para seguir siendo golpeadas por ella.

—Ay Miya, no le des tantas vueltas al asunto por favor y ya dime. Como venga. PUM.

—Mimi… es sobre Michael.

—¿Michael? ¿_Mi_ Michael? —dijo Mimi con asombro en la mirada, de pronto el sueño desapareció de su rostro y el tema le interesó en serio.

—Sí, verás… desde que me conoció aquel día del concurso de ciencias, me persigue o no sé… me lo encuentro en todos lados y puedes pensar que es un caballero, pero a mí me trata con sorna y alardeando su capacidad intelectual, de todo lo que tiene y hasta de lo que no tiene. Mimi, tienes que creerme cuando te digo que es peligroso… ayer estaba como loco, por un momento pensé que me… —ella bajo el tono de voz y dejó de mirar a Mimi— violaría.

Mimi no decía nada, sólo tenía los ojos al doble. Le asustó la última palabra y pensó que era una muy buena broma, o Miyako era excelente actriz o su cabeza explotaría de la rabia. Pero la verdad nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que aquello fuera real— ¿Estás hablando de _mi_ Michael? ¿¡Cómo crees que pensaría eso de él!

—Te digo la verdad Mimi y hay testigos, Osamu me salvó de lo peor —dijo Miyako con lágrimas rebeldes debido al asqueroso recuerdo—, y hay otros dos chicos que también me ayudaron, puedo contactarlos y...

—Dime algo Miyako —Mimi parecía estar molesta por cómo cambió el tono de voz inocente a uno que estaba a la ofensiva, y como no, si estaban hablando mal del chico que le robaba suspiros cada mañana, de aquel que amó desde el primer momento y el primer cruce de miradas, de su mejor amigo, del que retornaba para verla de nuevo. Ella juraría que Michael daba su vida por ella y que era inocente—, entonces Michael, intento violarte en un lugar público donde todo idiota que pasará los pudiera ver —Mimi bufó—. No me hagas reír.

—¡Mimi por Dios, créeme, ese chico es una amenaza!

—¿Cómo te voy a creer! Yo conozco mucho mejor que tú a Michael y él no es capaz de hacer ni la mitad de lo que has dicho —la conversación tomó un tono fuerte y Mimi se levantó del suelo con el rostro indignado. Mimi conocía muy bien la falsificación del Michael soñado pero los ojos estaban cerrados.

A todos les cerraban los ojos de poco a poco.

—¡Mimi, él me robo mi primer beso! —gritó Miyako ya estallando en llanto e indignación, ese chico había roto uno de sus sueños y se le hacía imposible creer como Mimi lo defendía. Era el colmo de los colmos. Yolei se levantó también y la gritería llegaba con señales de querer despertar a Satoe y a Keisuke, padres de Mimi.

—¡No me vengas con tus lágrimas de cocodrilo, lárgate de mi casa Inoue!

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan hueca y tarada? ¿Por qué le das tanta prioridad a un chico que en realidad no conoces y les restas importancia a tus amigos? Te desconozco Mimi. ¡Tú no eras así!

—¡Qué te vayas! —repitió, algo en su tono de voz le recordó al día que regresaba con Cody, el día que toda su vida dio un vuelco de 360º ahora, se repetía ese día— Además **¡Tú ya no eres mi amiga!**

Le destrozaron el corazón, se lo apretaron y lo pusieron al sol para quemarlo. La crueldad de su mirada era la de una mujer celosa, entendía su posición pero era demasiado… para ser cierto. Alguien la estaba haciendo sufrir de más*** **y no daba brazo a torcer. Se negó a que se repitiera la misma escena de hace días, en una semana era imposible perder dos amigos.

Pero aterrizó, esta era la horrible realidad.

—No me iré hasta que me escuches, Mimi.

—¡No, no, no! —negaba Mimi fuertemente con la cabeza—, ¿sabes qué te pasa? Tú estás celosa, porque yo sí encontré amor en un chico, a diferencia de ti, que sigues viviendo en la sombra de Ken Ichijouji, ¿pero sabes qué es lo que más me da asco de ti? Que eres tan egocéntrica que ningún chico te miraría, ni siquiera un vagabundo.

Miyako ya no aguantaba sus insultos, se acercó con pasos firmes y le propinó una cachetada a la castaña, dejándola confusa ante el acto de la pelilila. Le dieron donde más le dolía, esa parte del corazón que estaba vacía pero reservada, ella lo sabía y lo aprovechó ¿Tanto dolía saber que Ken no la amaba?

—Sabes… venir aquí fue lo peor, pensé que al menos me escucharías pero no. Ya ni sé como Sora puede llamarte su mejor amiga si eres así con todos…

Touché.

Miyako se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta pero Mimi no estaba dispuesta a dejarla huir, Mimi tomó una de las tazas de porcelana y la estrelló en la pared, centímetros cerca de la cabeza de la pelilila. No más, los juegos habían terminado. Mimi se sentó a llorar sin consuelo, sólo escuchó el sonido hueco de la puerta cerrarse de un portazo, pensó que ya no habían intrusos pero no… Miyako nunca fue intrusa, tal vez tenía razón, lo mejor ahora era hablar con el causante de que esta amistad estuviera al borde del desmorono, sino es que ya se había desmoronado por completo.

—Mimi, ¿por qué hay tanta gritería? —le habló su padre desde el baño, ¡cómo si ver a su hija llorando y escuchar el portazo que casi daña la cerradura no hubiese sido suficiente! Nada era suficiente malo para los Tachikawa, por eso odiaba el apellido, los odiaba a ellos por restarle importancia a su vida. Los odia por egoístas e hipócritas…

_Porque ellos nunca desearon tener una hija…_

Mimi corrió a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella poniéndole tranca. Hoy no iría a la escuela ni loca. Tecleó rápido el número del muchacho y éste la atendió a los dos timbrazos pero ni siquiera lo dejó hablar, estaba demasiado fuera de sus casillas para dejarlo salirse con las suyas.

—Necesitamos hablar ahora, es urgente Michael —seguro él ya sabía de qué tenía que hablarle, Mimi nunca lo llamaba por su nombre, ni siquiera la primera vez que se conocieron—. Dime el lugar y la hora, pero debe ser lo más pronto posible.

Esperó paciente sus respuesta y se lanzó sobre la cama para terminar de sollozar y que el sufrimiento que se expandía en el corazón se esfumara con ver al usurpador de territorio ajeno, o su caballero dorado, como le decía Mimi.

Por otro lado, Miyako no se sentía ni un poquito mejor. Acababa de arreglar un problema ésta mañana y se le sumaba otro ¿Por qué ella tenía que darle demasiada importancia a un hombre que… . Se detuvo y puso las cosas al revés. ¿Y si Ken fuera el violador? ¿Y si Mimi le llegara sollozando? ¿Le creería? No tuvo que pensarlo demasiado: **No**. Sabía que Mimi mentiría pero la triste realidad la estaba matando, todo, o por lo menos la mayoría de las cosas que dijo eran ciertas y no le quedaba de otra más que aceptarlo.

1-6: Un solo problema resuelto, habían cinco más que esperaban paciente por ella.

.

.

Él entró junto con los otros dos acompañantes, a pesar que el día iniciaba y alardeaba su poder frente a todos pero la semana terminaba y el final de la historia estaba más cerca de lo que creían. Koushiro se paseaba por los pasillos del Instituto, no llevaba el uniforme y se asomaba con insistencia en las ventanillas de los salones buscando algo o mejor dicho a alguien. Los conocidos lo saludaban felices, los chicos le lanzaban miradas vulgares a la que se encontraba detrás de él por llevar una micro-falda y las chicas quedaban anonadadas con el estilo de caminar del otro acompañante castaño, pero ni a Koushiro, ni a Juri ni a Takato les importaba un comino.

—No, aquí tampoco hay nadie —dijo Izzy resignado y suspirando de estrés.

—¿Dónde está todo el mundo? —añadió la muchacha pelirroja, dio un vistazo al pasillo del sexto piso y más bien daba miedo—. Vámonos Kou, esto me aterra demasiado.

—Hagamos algo mejor. Ustedes vayan y distráiganse con las instalaciones, yo seguiré buscando.

Los dos asistieron y bajaron por las escaleras casi flotando. El ambiente era demasiado tenebroso para seguir queriendo estar allí. Rezaron por Koushiro, para que Samara no se lo llevara a las profundidades. Tenía más de media hora buscando a dos personas: Taichi y Hikari Yagami, y para sumarle más rareza al día no había señales ni de Miyako, Mimi, Yamato o Takeru. A los únicos que vio fueron a Daisuke y a Ken, pero ellos tampoco habían visto a los buscados en todo el día.

Era el desierto fantasma.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, asomándose al cuatro piso, aún tenía las esperanzas de encontrar al menos a alguien que le dijera qué pasaba con el mundo, cuando apareció Davis corriendo muy veloz y muy detrás le seguía Juri con el cabello rojo (más de lo normal) y unas pastas largas colgándole de su cabellera, estos eran perseguidos por Ken y Takato con cara de indignación. Los cuatro ignoraron la presencia de Koushiro. Más tarde los murmullos entre la gente no se hicieron esperar, nada había cambiado.

Se resignó quejándose de lo mala que había sido la idea de traer al Instituto un par de extranjeros provenientes de Australia

—Koushiro —saludó un chico a sus espaldas, la voz se le hizo irreconocible en el primer instante—, no me habían dicho que ya habías vuelto.

—¡Hola Takeru! Sí, regresé ayer, pienso retomar las clases el próximo trimestre es que como solo queda una semana de clases, pienso no vale la pena realmente.

—Sí, así es y ¿qué haces por aquí?

—Es que necesitaba hablar con Hikari, ¿no sabes donde podrá estar?

Takeru se tensó y bajó la cabeza un poco. Él estaba conciente de lo que le había hecho el día anterior y se sentía tan… sucio por dejarla abandonada, y todo por estar con Catherine una muchacha que apenas comenzaba a conocer pero que ya estaba atado a ella. Era como cuando te conectabas a alguien, deseas que esté allí todo el tiempo pero no te importa su opinión.

—¡Chéri, te pedí que me esperarás en la puerta! —Catherine apareció de la nada aferrándose al brazo de Tk como ya había tomado la costumbre, ahora no sólo se atrevía a esperarlo en el portón sino que también entraba al instituto y lo veía entre clases—. Hola, un gusto soy Catherine, _mejor_ amiga de Tk.

¿Mejor qué? Los ojos de Koushiro saltaron y tragó saliva. Eso explicaba porque él no supo darle respuesta de Hikari… ¿qué estaba sucediendo? Quién sabe qué cosas hayan pasado mientras él estaba de viaje. Koushiro no pretendía que Takeru le diera una patada a la chica pero tampoco era para dejarse de él todo lo que quería, los instintos caballerosos le estaban saliendo muy caros.

—Hola… —esta vez se dirigió a Tk, su cara de asombro ya no estaba y pudo disimular más tranquilo—. ¿Y tampoco sabes donde puedo conseguir a Taichi?

—Sí… está apunto de irse, está… recogiendo sus cosas en los… casilleros del primer piso.

—Gracias —dijo con un tono de rareza o más bien disgusto, por la forma en la que el chico le había hablado.

Koushiro bajó los otros tres pisos restantes, debía hablar con Taichi y tenía que ser ahora mismo, necesitaba encontrar a Hikari a como de lugar. Entró a la sección de casilleros y lo vio arreglándose los zapatos y sacudiéndose el uniforme. Koushiro se acercó a él y le habló en un tono muy agitado puesto que bajar los pisos tan rápido le quito un pulmón.

—Ta-Taichi, ¿donde… donde está Hi-Hikari?

—¡Kou! Vaya que estabas perdido —Tai sonó divertido, pero su rostro cambió para poner la mirada triste y apagada—. Hikari no quiso venir a la escuela, no quiere hablar conmigo, anoche no quiso cenar y Dios sabrá si probó bocado está mañana. Está… demasiado extraña.

—Pero Tai, sabiendo eso, ¿cómo puedes estar tan calmado?, es decir, tú y Kari son muy unidos y todos sabemos que sí ella tiene un problema con alguien, tú la ayudas. Sin embargo, esta vez es diferente, no me digas las cosas a medias por favor, ¿le pasó algo a Kari?

Tai negó con la cabeza, y articuló por debajo —Ella, está molesta conmigo.

Koushiro no creía lo que escuchaba, parecía que los roles habían cambiado. Y en verdad, habían cambiado. Sora ciega, Takeru con su nueva amiguita, Taichi y Kari peleados, Mimi faltando de nuevo sabiendo que él iría hoy ¿Qué sucedía? Jamás había pasado tantas cosas malas al mismo tiempo, era una brujería.

Un hechizo.

Taichi era el celoso, sobre protector y espía de Hikari, y ella siempre terminaba pidiéndole disculpas, en menos de un parpadeo, de nuevo eran felices. Hermanos felices. No era igual. Los papeles cambiaron y Hikari no estaba dispuesta a dar brazo a torcer.

—¿Puedo ir a tu casa? —dijo Koushiro cambiándole el tema al castaño—, de todas formas necesitaba hablar con Hikari, a ver si conmigo quiere hablar.

—Si quieres venir, vámonos pero no te aseguro nada.

—Dame un segundo. Necesitó hablar con alguien más. No tardaré —Koushiro salió corriendo al sentido contrario como si el ajetreo de bajada no hubiese sido suficiente.

.

.

Hikari no había estado muy lejos después de todo, cuando ya pensó que había sido suficiente descanso mental se levantó de cama y se arregló para salir. Aprovechó el hecho de que sus padres durmieran como osos, principalmente Yuuko que acababa de llegar de viaje, y se pudo escabullir entre el silencio.

Por alguna razón que no la convencía se había vestido con demasiado detalle, pero sin exagerar. Una playera azul y un pantalón rosa, zapatos deportivos y un lazo que le recogía el poco cabello de lado, estaba siendo demasiado cuidadosa con el atuendo porque más que visitar al querubín de mármol, deseaba ver de nuevo a Wallace.

Ninguno prometió verse de nuevo pero algo le dijo que él estaría allí, no al llegar, pero estaría ahí. Atravesó el portón trasero procurando que ningún conocido la viera y se sumergió entre los árboles que eran apenas medio metro más altos que ella y ya comenzaban a perder las hojas. Recurrió el camino que siempre tomaba hasta llegar a la pieza, hoy viva, brillando más aún que el día que la encontró, el sol lo hacía ver aún más especial. Se sentó en una banca y miró a la pequeña pieza de arte. Escuchó entre los murmullos del Instituto las dos voces reconocidas y se asomó con cautela entre las plantas, vio a su hermano y a Koushiro salir juntos, ¿importaba si al llegar ella no estaba? ¿Importaba los regaños? Siempre había sido ejemplar… romper las reglas una vez en la vida… no debía ser tan malo como sonaba.

Regresó saltando a la cúpula y lo vio allí parado, escribiendo algo en una libreta. Estaba más hermoso que el otro día, la lluvia no dejaba ver bien el potencial que tenía Wallace, se le acercó con cautela por detrás e intentó echar una ojeada a lo que escribía, sin éxito, porque se volteó antes que ella lo notara y le dio un susto cuando lo vio mas grande que antes.

Y mucho más cerca de su rostro.

—Oh, no.

—Te atrapé hoy.

Ambos rieron, Wallace deslizó la mochila y guardó la libreta y el lapicero dejando a Hikari con la duda. La invitó a sentarse en la banca permaneciendo uno al lado del otro.

—Me paseé por los pasillos y no te vi por ningún lado. ¿Qué estudias?

—Segundo —admitió avergonzada—. No sabía que vendrías hoy.

—Ni yo, pero esta mañana me levanté temprano y quise darme una pasada por la escuela, a ver si lograba encontrarte, pero por lo que veo no viniste a ver clases.

—No… con lo que me pasó ayer no me quedaron ganas de venir y verle la cara a Takeru…

Su nombre, le había desgarrado el alma, no tenía que recordarlo, no si le hacía tanto daño. Su rostro se le creó en la cabeza, él estaba decepcionado… Hikari estaba demasiado pendiente de Wallace al punto de volverse paranoica, ¿eso estaba bien? Sí. Ella tenía todo el derecho porque lo que es igual, no es trampa.

Hacer trampa… ni siquiera estaba jugando, todo estaba en la cabeza de Kari. Era más probable la existencia de un juego entre Wallace y Hikari que entre Hikari y Takeru, lo mismo sucedía con él y Catherine. Ser feliz, cada uno por su lado era lo mejor. La decepción estaba en ella misma, Tk no tenía razones para sentirse así. Él no tenía nada que ver con Wallace.

—¿Takeru?

—Sí, mi querubín.

El rubio hizo intento de entender, entonces tomó a Hikari y le dio un abrazo, volteó su cabeza y la puso sobre la de ella.

—Pero ya todo está bien, ¿no?

Hikari dudo en responder un segundo, su corazón latía demasiado rápido y la temperatura tibia de Wallace le enfriaba el pensamiento ayudándola a decidir mejor. Él era demasiado especial para ella, pero irremplazable, aunque la haya defraudado, aunque haya hecho lo que se le diera la gana. La puso en donde no quería estar, en el medio, a decidir a cual de los dos elegir, sin él saberlo realmente.

—Ahora… sí. Gracias Wallace.

—¿Por qué las gracias?

—Porque de no ser por ti, yo ya no amaría a mi querubín.

Se hundió en su pecho suave y pálido. Se apartó de él al sentir algo frío que le golpeó la frente y observó el collar del otro día, y para salir de dudas, le preguntó.

—¿Este collar…

—Lo sabes. Me di cuenta de eso ayer, tu última miraba fue de no entender, asumí que la habías visto —el muchacho se la guardo dentro de la franela blanca y soltó una carcajada de vergüenza—. Sí, soy miembro del grupo, soy tecladista y agradezco mucho eso, así nadie sabe de mí y salir a la calle se me hace más fácil que al vocalista.

—Ay, Yamato —ella rodó los ojos divetida.

—Entonces eres fan del grupo.

—No del todo —admitió ella con una sonrisa—. Es amigo mío, su hermano, el hermano de Yamato… es mi querubín.

—Eso nos pone las cosas más fáciles entre tú y yo. Mira —la tomó de las dos manos y la miró a los ojos con toda la ansiedad del mundo—, ahora tengo ensayo con los chicos y no podré pasar tiempo contigo, ¿te parece bien si salimos el domingo? Te invito al cine.

Hikari quedó asombrada, jamás había visto sus ojos tan azules y tan esperanzados. Pero ella conocía a unos todavía más azules y todavía más esperanzados, los ojos de su dueño y de su delirio ¿Cómo cortarle las alas al pobre de Wallace? Eso no estaba bien, una salida entre amigos no debía ser tan traumática, y confiar en él era algo que lo demostró desde el principio.

—Claro, está bien.

—Entonces, te llamaré —de un rápido movimiento sacó el lapicero y anotó en su palma el número de teléfono, se lo entregó a Hikari e imitó su acción—. No sudes demasiado para que se borre.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Ya tengo que irme, nos vemos el domingo, Kari —Wallace tomó su cabeza y le besó la frente, en menos de lo que pudo imaginar ya no estaba. Porque el coro de ángeles ahora eran dos y no uno.

¿Por qué todo se complica demasiado?

.

.

Miyako no había ido al instituto, ni quería regresar a casa, ni quería ir al parque que siempre visitaba cuando se sentía mal, no luego de que Michael se apareciera por ahí. Si lo veía en ese estado perdería la cabeza y estaba casi segura que volvería a intentar lo del vagón. Caminó mucho rato por las calles de la ciudad sola, sin un sendero fijo, veía una curva y la tomaba, una calle iluminada y se iba por ese camino… la cabeza le palpitaba y los pies le ardían por las ampollas que comenzaban a crearse de tanto caminar.

Estaba demasiado molesta consigo misma, le dio miedo acercársele a alguien porque no quería causarle daño. Todos a los que querían se le arruinaba la vida y se llevaban la de ella juntos, poco a poco la iban desboronando y ya no quedaba ni rastros de quien era Miyako, esa muchacha alegre y vivaz, la que siempre sonreía y se enfurecía cuando no la dejaban lo que quería… ahora ya no tenía ganas de hablar y las sonrisas eran como ver un cometa, que ocurría cada medio siglo, por lo menos.

Sus pies sin sangre la llevaron, sin saber cómo, al porche de la casa de los Ichijouji. Tenían en frente una fuente muy hermosa, los escalones eran de mármol hermoso, la familia parecía millonaria… personas del otro mundo. Para confundirle más las cosas, su casa quedaba en la bahía por lo que caminar de la ciudad hasta tan lejos era un reto que ni ella supo cómo superó.

Caminó mecánicamente hasta la puerta doble de dos metros y medio, y entonces aterrizó sin saber qué hacía allí. Su subconsciente necesitaba a Osamu y a Ken… pero no conocía a cual de los dos más.

—No… ¡Miyako qué haces aquí! —se auto regañó fuertemente—. Vienes a molestar a Osamu sabiendo lo ocupada que es su vida —entonces le vinieron a la mente las palabras que le dijo Mimi esa misma mañana, la cabeza le palpitó detrás y mantuvo la llave cerrada para no dejar correr el agua: sigues viviendo en la sombra de Ken Ichijouji.

Era cierto. Tanto necesitaba de su quitasol… más bien, Ken era el sol y Osamu, posiblemente el paraguas. Su estómago se revolvió de pensarlo y la cabeza le punzó con fuerza, corazón se le estrujó y el sonido seco y terrorífico de Mimi lanzando la bajilla en su casa la terminó de destrozar. Dio media vuelta para marcharse, sintiéndose tonta por todo el asunto, era una muchacha dependiente hasta hoy a las doce de la madrugada.

—¡Ni siquiera sé qué hago aquí! Esos dos están en el instituto ¡Qué tonta eres Miyako!

—Estoy en contra de ambas afirmaciones que acabas de hacer, ni eres tonta, ni fuimos al instituto, bueno al menos yo estoy en casa —Miyako escuchó la voz de Osamu a sus espaldas, se asustó—. No te preocupes, sólo pasaba y escuché a alguien hablando en la puerta, por eso salí —las mejillas de Miyako se estaban incendiando de la vergüenza, ella tenía la mala costumbre de hablar sola y ahora la vida le enseñaba a no hacerlo— Adelante, puedes pasar —dijo él mirándole el rostro, hizo la mano a un lado como señal de que entrara.

La casa de los Ichijouji era demasiado grande a pesar de ser sólo cuatro miembros de la familia, las paredes estaban pintadas de verde claro y dulce, como una chupetín de limón, la sala se veía tan iluminada gracias al ventanal que se encontraba al entrar, que además de dejar pasar la luz del sol naciente, brindaba un bello paisaje a los espectadores con el lago detrás de la casa. La montaña de las otras islas se veía tan azul, quizá por el frío de la época, a Miyako le pareció encantadora y se quedó admirándola durante un buen rato. Parpadeó, los ojos le ardían un poco, tal vez no los había cerrado mientras contemplaba la hermosura de la naturaleza que se escondía detrás de la enorme casa de los Ichijouji.

Dio pasos ligeros y cortos porque necesitaba echarle un buen vistazo a todo, el piso también llamaba la atención, era un mármol blanco que intentaba imitar a un espejo, casi lográndolo. Miró su reflejo y sonrió por lo tonta que se veía con ojeras de petróleo, la ira y el dolor de cabeza la estaban volviendo loca, o tal vez por la ironía de la vida… era sorprendente qué tanto podía parecerse una pertenencia a su dueño, y la casa de los Ichijouji se parecía a ellos, impecables, dulces, brillante e hipnotizantes.

Hipnotizantes. Entonces pensó en los ojos de Ken, su cabello, su boca siempre provocativa… todo se le había tan apetecible, comestible y sobre todo atrayente. Osamu, por otra parte, no se quedaba atrás, debajo de esos lentes había un chico con un gran corazón y Miyako lo sabía, no lo negaba, tenía un gran parecido a Ken. A veces sentía que podía quedar hipnotizada con él también, y no lo decía porque la haya salvado, sino porque era la pura verdad.

Podía quererlo del mismo modo que a Ken, mas no lo hacía.

A pesar del parecido, ella sabía que con Osamu no podía haber algo más que una amistad, él había demostrado lo importante que era el valor de todo lo que ambos crearon y que no se extinguiría tan rápido. Pero con Ken era notablemente distinto… de verdad le gustaba, de verdad lo quería, de verdad lo sentía parte de ella. _Él era la razón de estar allí_.

Miyako se sentó en el enorme sofá blanco de la sala que parecía espuma del mar alrededor de la pared (esta era celeste) tomó uno de los cojines y lo usó como almohada para la cabeza. Dormiría ahí, era cómodo y el olor de la casa la relajó de pies a cabeza. Se sintió liviana, volando.

_Huele a Ichijouji, _pensó.

Olía a realeza, a fantasía, a helado… dulce helado.

—Toma te traje un poco de helado de fresa, lo siento, mis padres no han hecho compra esta semana y es lo único que tengo para ofrecerte.

—No te preocupes —admitió ella agradecida, tomó el embase y la cuchara dándole el primer bocado al helado: celestial.

—Lo digo es porque hace mucho frío afuera, es extraño que a la fecha en la que estamos no haya caido nieve aún.

—Lo sé, éste año debe ser diferente —Miyako hablaba con suavidad, recordó todo aquello que le estaba pasando desde hace días, cómo todo se le volteó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y al parecer pretendía seguir cambiando—. No, más bien especial.

Osamu notó que Miyako aún seguía inspeccionando la casa con la mirada, sus ojos color miel se movían de un lado a otro buscando algo que el muchacho no conocía. Volvió a probar del helado. El joven de cabellos violetas se volteó e intentó buscar el objeto que Miyako necesitaba y lo encontró, caminó hasta él y se lo entregó en las manos.

—Mira —Osamu se sentó junto a ella, el sofá era tan suave que al hacerlo Miyako dio un pequeño salto y se sorprendió cuando vio lo que tenía en las manos—, éramos Ken y yo de niños.

Miyako quedó impresionada con la fotografía del portarretratos. En la foto Osamu estaba de pie y le pasaba el brazo por detrás al el pequeño Ken que estaba sentadito en una cama y con una sonrisa brillante, los ojos violetas del mayor se veían grandes y llenos de esperanzas; ahora Miyako pensaba que eran más lindos de lo que se imaginó algún día, mostraban una hermandad única, no como la de Yamato y Tk que fue distanciada, no como la de Tai y Kari que parecía llena de fantasía y tampoco como la de ella y sus hermanos llena de discusiones y disculpas.

—Recuerdo ese día —Osamu se sentó y dio una probada al helado de fresa.

_Flash back — Osamu POV's._

Estábamos en verano y hacía mucho calor. Yo solía asistir a una academia porque así lo decidieron mis padres y yo era feliz estando allí, pasaba nueve meses del año allí y sentía que estaba en mi lugar, con gente como yo, por esa razón muy poco trataba a mi hermano menor que tenia solo 4 años, siempre lo pasé de largo y le di menor importancia a su existencia. Lo trataba peor que a un extraño.

Recuerdo que nos obligaron a jugar juntos, yo no quería pero él se veía tan entusiasmado y no dejaba de sonreírme y llamarme "hermano", en aquel entonces me daba fastidio que lo hiciera, simplemente me incomodaba o no estaba acostumbrado a ese trato. Porque era un niño y no entendía a los niños y me gustaba estar con los grandes y sentirme tan grande como ellos.

—Hermano, juguemos aquí hermano —me dijo Ken sentándose en el suelo, con pereza también lo hice pero apenas mis piernas tocaron el suelo hirviendo de calor, grité y él se asustó, estaba apunto de llorar y tenía que calmarlo de alguna manera, sólo para que yo no me llevara un regaño, eso era lo único que me importaba.

—Ya, ya, no te vas a poner a llorar —le dije con frialdad, ahora que lo pienso fui un idiota con él, un muy mal hermano mayor; se supone que si eres el más grande debes proteger al más chico pero a mí eso me daba asco, yo vivía para y por mí, el resto que se fuera a freír monos—, llorar es de maricas.

Ken me miró y repitió esa palabra "marica" hasta llegar al lago. En ese momento me burlé de él porque era tan iluso y no sabía el significado de esa palabra, pero yo también lo era porque no lo sabía, sólo se la escuché a mis amigos de aquel entonces y también la decía por pura chulería.

—Llegamos, Ken —anuncié y le entregué su juguete, era un gusanito verde que cuando le apretabas la boquita decía algo que ya no me acuerdo pero me daba dolor de cabeza y me provocaba lanzarlo contra la pared o prenderle fuego.

—Yo quiero jugar con éste —Ken había tomado con sus manitas mi juguete, un auto de lujo que había recibido en mi cumpleaños y no dejaba que nadie lo mirara y/o tocara, así que cuando lo hizo le brindé un buen empujón pero Ken no cayó, se quedó estático y lo miré extrañado, entonces comenzó a jalar el carrito con insistencia mientras mi paciencia de niño pequeño se perdía entre cada jalón.

—_Dámeo_ —intentó decir "dámelo" tenía cuatro años y era lógico que no hablará tan bien como lo hacía yo, que tenía siete—. Hermano, dámeo.

—No fastidies, Ken —le dije y comencé a halar yo también, el problema era que ese día el clima estaba en mi contra, el sudor que había en mis manos hizo que se me resbalará el carrito y quedará en las manos de Ken, cuando por fin lo obtuvo lo miró un rato solo eso, lo miró.

No podía creer que sólo lo mirara, es decir, era un niño menos de cinco, lo hubiera lanzado al piso, hubiera jugado con él pero no, él lo miraba. Me dio mucha rabia su paciencia, intenté quitárselo, ahí fue mi error, cuando se lo quité o más bien lo quité de sus manos cayó por accidente en el lago y mi yo de siete años casi moría de ver como su juguete se hundía en las profundidades.

—¡Es tú culpa! —le grité con todas mis fuerzas—. ¡Le diré a mamá lo que acabas de hacer! —salí corriendo y llorando, y ahora que lo pienso yo sí era un marica porque había llorado y Ken no. Entré a casa y se lo conté a mi madre entre berreos de crío malcriado. Ambos, mi madre y yo, salimos pero cuando miramos a la orilla Ken ya no estaba, pero oíamos como gritaba.

—¡Hermano, hermano!

Nunca olvidé la gritería de ese día, recuerdo que cada agosto escuchaba su vocecita llamándome entre llantos, me dolió tanto ser tan descarado con él.

No sabíamos de donde provenían sus gritos, mamá corrió dentro de la casa a buscarlo y yo fui directo al río y ahí estaba Ken ahogándose, con mi juguete en su manito de 10 centímetros. Me pareció increíble que diera su vida por un juguete y más aun que ese juguete fuese mío, ¡y yo que lo trataba tan mal!

No quería perderlo y me lancé con él, quería rescatarlo y ser un héroe como esos de las caricaturas pero yo apenas era un poco más grande que Ken y no sabía nadar. Ahí, en el lago, gritábamos los dos pidiendo ayuda, rezando porque nos escucharan y no morir. Recuerdo que me cansé, ese día no había probado bocado y eran las cuatro de la tarde, cerré los ojos y olvidé el resto.

Cuando desperté, estaba en mi cama, papá estaba a mi lado y lo oí decir: ya despertó; mamá entró con lágrimas en los ojos y con mi hermano en brazos cubierto por una toalla enorme, casi tanto como la que yo tenía, quizá era del mismo tamaño pero dado que yo era más alto en mí se veía chiquita. Ella me sonrió y me abrazó, Ken se nos metió por un huequito y terminamos abrazados los tres. Él me quería, sabía que era su hermano y mi presencia en casa lo hacía sentir feliz.

Entonces papá entró de nuevo a mi habitación con la cámara, solo nos dijo 'sonrían' y eso hicimos. Sonreímos. Por primera vez, solté una sonrisa real estando al lado de Ken, de mi misma sangre. Desde ese día aprendí a quererlo y aceptarlo como lo que era, mi hermanito.

Recuerdo que al terminar el año me despedí de mis amigos en la Academia, porque ya no tenía nada que hacer allí. El tiempo que pasaba jugando videojuegos tenía que invertirlo estando tiempo con mi hermano menor, el debía criarse con una figura a seguir y tenía que comenzar a dar el ejemplo, o era yo o no era nadie.

:

Miyako se había quedado mirando la fotografía todo el tiempo en el que Osamu se hundía en sus recuerdos. En sus ojos llovía, no sabía porque pero esa era la realidad. Le pasó la yema de sus dedos al cabellito corto de Ken y acarició la despeinada cabellera de Osamu —que no había cambiado nada—. La madre de los dos era igual de hermosa que ellos, para su desgracia no conocía el nombre de ésa mujer. Pero ahogó la pregunta porque sabía que le dolería demasiado a Osamu.

—Lo siento… ¿qué decías Osamu?

—Yo… —Osamu había sido sorprendido, en realidad el tampoco había estado muy conciente en ese momento, pidió regresar el tiempo y nunca haberle hecho daño a su hermano—. No, nada, sólo que ese día aprendí a quererlo como mi hermano.

—Ya veo —Miyako sonrió y le devolvió el portarretrato al chico—. Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya.

—Pero apenas vas llegando, además no me contaste nada.

—¿Y si lo dejamos para otro momento Osamu? Es que no quiero que llegue…

—¿Qué llegue quién? —Miyako escuchó su voz en la puerta, llevaba sus manos en los bolsillos y su uniforme impecable, la chica cerró sus ojos violentamente, estaba contra la espada y la pared, él era la espada y Osamu la pared. O el futuro era la espada y el presente la pared.

—Ken, ¿por qué no avisaste que vendrías temprano? —preguntó su hermano ignorando el comportamiento de Miyako.

—Lo siento, es que no quería molestarte. Ni a tu visita.

—No te preocupes, de todos modos ya…

—Ibas a comenzar a contarnos lo que te pasó —interrumpió Osamu, él sabía que Ken y Miyako necesitaban conversar de aquellas cosas que sólo le pertenecían a los dos, y lo mejor era que sabía lo mucho que él la ayudaría a superar sus problemas.

Por otro lado, Ken podía empeorarlos o, en un caso extremo, sumarse a esos problemas. Y el seis se transformaría en un maldito siete.

.

.

—¿Cody puedo pasar? —escuchó una voz fuera de la habitación llamándolo—. Tienes una visita.

_¿Una visita? Quizá sea… no, eso es imposible, que se jodan, no me da la gana de hablar con nadie._

En la sala de los Hida se encontraba el abuelo de Cody y en un sillón la visita, Joe Kido. El padre de Cody volvió con la mirada gacha a darle la noticia al miope, que ya se veía venir.

—Lo siento, lleva días así —dijo el anciano con tristeza en sus palabras y angustia en la mirada—, no sale a comer, no habla con nadie, simplemente Hiroki y yo ya no sabemos que hacer para que salga de esa habitación. La suspensión que le dieron no nos ayuda mucho.

—Ya veo —dijo Joe con duda—, y ¿qué tal si yo habló con él?

—Te ignorará como hace con todos.

—Déjeme intentar, por favor —suplicó el muchacho.

—Está bien, pero te advierto que si no te ignora será sólo para decirte palabrotas —Joe ya había avanzado gran parte del pasillo y se encontraba a espaldas de Chikara Hida, no se volteó pero igual le respondió.

—Sé bien a lo que me enfrento, señor.

El de gafas terminó de atravesar el pasillo, estaba solo y había un silencio aterrador en él, de esos que dejas caer un alfiler y lo escuchas como un choque de dos autos. No tocó la puerta, no habló, sólo se sentó en frente de la habitación; Iori escuchó el ruido de cuando Joe se puso en el piso espaldas a la puerta y supo que había alguien pero también tenía claro que no eran ni su padre ni su abuelo, porque esa actitud nunca la tomaban.

Pensó en abrir o no abrir y seguir fingiendo que dormía. Era como una lucha en su cabeza una voz le decía que corriera, que abriera la puerta y que se lanzará en los brazos de su familia y la guarda de sus amigos; pero otra, mucho más fuerte, le insistía que se quedará ahí y así ambos, su voz interior y él, disfrutarían más de la droga a la que se estaba sometiendo.

La curiosidad lo carcomía, dio un salto de su cama y corrió hasta la entrada. Se detuvo al tocar la perilla, el dilema ahora era moverla o no, descubrir quién estaba ahí o quedarse con las dudas pero fue un impulso que hizo que la puerta se abriera.

Ahí estaba él, Joe Kido de pie, mirando a Cody confundido e incrédulo; el aspecto del más chico no estaba tan mal, no parecía estar sucio o mal oliente pero era su mirada la que lo turbaba, era una combinación de ahogo como si gritara que lo salvara pero al mismo tiempo mostraba dureza y oposición a todo lo que le dijeran.

—¿Cody? —dijo Joe.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Joe? —le respondió el chico, que ya no lo miraba al rostro.

—Vaya, parece que estás bastante grande y decidiste dejar de llamarme superior, ahora soy sólo Joe.

—No fastidies —Cody intentó cerrar la puerta pero Joe puso su brazo como refuerzo para que Cody no cumpliera su capricho.

—No fastidio, sólo quería venir a avisarte que mañana iremos al hospital a darle apoyo a Sora en la operación.

Cody no respondió pero Joe insistió.

—¿Irás con nosotros?

—Sí —respondió el chico pensativo.

—Está bien, entonces te dejo tranquilo _por hoy_ —Joe retiro el brazo y Cody le cerró la puerta cuando éste ya estaba de espaldas—, pero si vas, procura que nadie se dé cuenta por lo que estás pasando.

La puerta se abrió y Cody le jaló la camisa a Joe para que se volteara a verlo.

—Lo que viste hoy… no se lo digas a nadie. Por favor.

—Tranquilo, sólo procura curarte.

—No puedo asegurártelo por el simple hecho de que yo no quiero curarme —y cerró la puerta tras dejar el silencio y la turbación en el aire.

Joe no habló más, siguió caminando hasta la sala de nuevo. Se despidió del abuelo de Iori y salió con la vista en blanco y mirada inexpresiva.

Salió de la casa estilo Oriental y caminó al atardecer con destino a su lugar. El secreto debía morir con él pero necesitaba ayudarlo… sino ni él mismo se lo perdonaría ahora que lo sabía todo.

Joe conocía esa mirada, ya había visto eso desde muy cerca, y lo sentía… sentía romper el trato pero era por su bien, para el casi adulto era muy difícil tomar la decisión que dejara expuesta la realidad sin traicionarlo. Por donde sea que buscó, de todas maneras la traición le estaba mostrando el trasero y tenía que pateárselo, pero le costaba.

**Notas de Autora**

Puedo decir que el episodio esta lleno de todo lo que se necesita, romance un rato, peleas, recuerdos, risa. El día aún no termina y ya viene lo mejor. ¿Miyako hablará con Ken? ¿Se solucionará el problema con Mimi y Michael? ¿Qué le dice el corazón a Hikari? ¿Para qué quiere Koushiro hablar con Hikari? ¿Cody llegará a curarse? Demasiados problemas.

En el próximo capitulo: ¡Sora habla con Hikari de **todo**! Y Mimi y Michael… Ay, mejor me callo.

*: Lo siento nena, soy yo quien te hace sufrir Miyako!

Gracias a los comentarios del capítulo anterior: _Amai do, SoraTakenouchii, gubi & ncca26._

Gubi: Yo también lo he notado, pero lo que intento explicar es… cómo todo se va desmoronando todo alrededor de ella desde que comenzó su enfermedad y cómo no puede hacer nada para evitarlo. Es raro pero es lo que intento explicar en el fic. Es raro también que en todo este capítulo no salga Sora, pero es que aún falta un poco para que llegue el momento Sora (que va mucho antes del Prefacio), no me sé explicar ¡Damn it! Pero qué bueno que te guste :)

Pd. En este fic no estoy acostumbrada a comentar estados de mi vida pero ahora no me encuentro del todo bien y pido perdón por no poder actualizar hasta dentro de un par de semanas. Me he deprimido terriblemente y ya no tengo ánimos de escribir nada por el momento. Todo me recuerda a lo que no quiero recordar y es tan doloroso; pero bien… ya lo superaré en algún momento. Y una frase que me la grabé de por vida: "Los sueños NO se hacen realidad." Al menos los míos… ya no sé ni qué esperar de mi vida.

_Rose. _


	9. Ciudad de los Sueños

Ok, contaré el mismo chiste de siempre, Digimon no me pertenece, ¿les ha dado risa? Pues a mí no me hace gracia *suspiros* _Just go ahead and work it out, but first come on and let it out... Scream it shout tell everybody how your gonna leave_ (?) ¿Es así?

**.The Spell.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh._

**.****Ciudad de los Sueños.**

—¿Y por qué tardaste tanto? Dijiste que era sólo un momento —comentó Tai apoyado en la pared de la entrada.

—Es que había llevado a mis amigos de Australia al Instituto y necesitaba darles las llaves de mi casa para que se fueran solos, porque yo no iría sino hasta la noche —dijo Koushiro con mucha tranquilidad en la mirada.

—¿En la calle toda la tarde Kou? —Tai sonó divertido y le daba con el codo en el hombro al pelirrojo mientras abría la puerta de la casa de los Yagamis—, ¿saldrás con una chica?

—En realidad, me veré con dos.

—¿¡Qué! ¡Koushiro desde cuándo tomaste esas costumbres tan extrañas!

Koushiro y Taichi llegaron al atardecer a la casa de los Yagami, el departamento estaba inundado con un ambiente de preocupación. Susumu y Yuuko no sabían por que su hija se había ido, sólo les dejó una notita en el refrigerador:

"_Voy a salir un rato mamá, tanto tiempo en cama me hace mal.  
No te preocupes, regresaré temprano.  
Los amo, dile a papá que no se preocupe, estoy en buenas manos."_

Ninguno entendió el mensaje, ni el mismo Koushiro que siempre estuvo apegado a Hikari. Su madre daba vueltas por la cocina y las habitaciones, no se quedaba quieta en ningún lado esperando la llegaba de su pequeña hija. El padre de Tai estaba sentado moviendo el pie insistentemente por el estrés y la impaciencia, no era tan tarde como para llamar a la policía pero la niña no estaba, y esa ya era bastante razón para preocuparse. El problema era ése, Hikari no solía ser tan rebelde e irse así como así, no sin antes consultarlo frente a frente con sus padres o hermano, o por lo menos decir a donde iría pero nada. Una triste nota. No tenían ni una mínima pista.

Todos sintieron la puerta abrirse, y detrás de ésta apareció Kari con una sonrisa de disculpa. Susumu corrió y la abrazó fuerte, y luego… el regaño más suave que en la vida se había imaginado. Fueron dos minutos de: debes avisar con tiempo, no lo hagas de nuevo y estábamos muy preocupados. Nada grave, tal y como se lo había imaginado ella.

—Hola —dijo ella sin muchas ganas al ver a Taichi acostado en el sillón principal.

—¿Así me saludas, Kari? —Koushiro se levantó del pequeño sillón y le dedicó una sonrisa larga a la castaña que no lo había visto.

—¡Izzy! —ella pasó de largo a su hermano y abrazó a Koushiro, a pesar de que no iban al mismo curso eran muy amigos, siempre se habían entendido entre ellos y no se guardaban secretos mutuamente—, me hiciste demasiada falta estos meses.

—Lo mismo digo —dijo él correspondiéndole el abrazo. Koushiro se acercó al oído de la chica y le susurró algo que la impresionó y lo miró extrañada, Taichi observaba la escena con desagrado, aunque ella estuviese molesta con él no iba a dejar que la tratarán así en sus narices.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —dijo el canelo con tono fuerte.

—Estoy saludando a tu hermana, ¿acaso no puedo?

—Déjalo Kou… Dame un momento para arreglarme y nos vamos —Hikari se apartó de él y se dirigió a su habitación saltando en puntitas como si bailara ballet.

—¿Arreglarse para qué? Koushiro dame una explicación.

La madre de Hikari intervino en la conversación alegremente —Hikari se va con Koushiro, desde hace días me dijo que cuando viniera se irían juntos a pasar el rato.

—¿¡Qué! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—Supuse que la lo sabías —respondió el pelirrojo.

Tai le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Koushiro y a su madre por cómplices en todo el asunto, Hikari salió con el mismo pantalón rosa pero con una camisa amarilla y el cabello suelto esta vez.

—Listo. Nos vamos, mamá —Hikari tomó de la mano a Izzy y lo llevó hasta la puerta arrastrado.

—En la estufa está tu almuerzo Hikari, Koushiro procura traerla temprano si no quieres conocer el temperamento de mi esposo —la mujer le guiñó un ojo divertida a ambos jóvenes ya cerca de irse.

—Confíe en mí, así será.

Taichi los vio alejarse de ellos. Le preocupaba demasiado lo que tenían entre manos esos dos, los secretos y las mentiras comenzaban a hacer un muro de concreto entre él y su hermana y el único que parecía estar de aquel lado era Izzy. ¿Por qué tenía que estar molesta con él? ¿Qué cosa tan grave hizo?

—No te preocupes, yo la traeré sana y salva… te lo prometo —Kari ya lo esperaba afuera, Koushiro hizo un esfuerzo por calmar a Taichi, él permaneció inmóvil mirando como ambos se iban a paso lento. No sabía cómo reaccionar, si enojarse o preocuparse, era su hermana la que se le estaba escapando de las manos de un momento a otro, de un día a otro.

Tal vez Hikari estaba creciendo demasiado rápido, o más bien Tai cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido. Porque al despertar su hermanita ya tenía catorce años y él seguía con ganas de protegerla, o quizás toda la etapa de la confianza ya se había acabado, pero algo era seguro, Tai había hecho algo muy malo para que tomara era actitud con él. Y se lo merecía.

.

.

Takeru y Catherine se encontraban fuera de la residencia de ésta, era la casa de sus tías donde pasaría el resto de las navidades y luego volvería a Francia como debía ser. Era un palacio en todo lo que cabía de la palabra y Catherine era la niña consentida tanto fuera como dentro de la casa. Tk la había acompañado hasta allí como todo un caballero, aun así, ser un caballero no implica que ella tuviera que estar enganchada en el brazo del muchacho todo el camino pero eso hizo Catherine de todas formas.

—Entonces ¿nos vemos mañana, bonito? —dijo la rubia sonando divertida y dulce, pero a la vez asfixiante y empalagosa, así era Catherine. Jugueteaba con sus rizos suaves que caían al frente y tenía la mirada fija en el objetivo.

Takeru…

—Lo siento Cath… mañana tengo compromisos que atender… y… tareas que hacer —entonces recordó a Hikari, todo lo que había hecho con ella en la semana y como la escena con Catherine en el portón de la escuela la había hecho desaparecer, no supo más de ella. No sabía nada de ella y en el momento, no se preocupó en hacerlo pero ahora se arrepentía, necesitaba verla—. Lo siento, ya me tengo que ir.

Takeru le dio la espalda a la chica y se apretó los puños, salió corriendo alejándose lo más rápido que pudo de Catherine, que era su perdición. Porque estando con ella se desconocía a sí mismo, se perdía en sus ojos, caía rendido en sus pies y eso no estaba bien, nada estaba bien… porque se alejaba de todo aquello que quería y amaba, con Catherine era puro aprecio y asquerosa lástima. El cielo tomó el color del desierto, estaba rojizo y más seco que nunca, entonces la culpabilidad lo volvió a atacar… el Cielo… se parecía a ella: seco y más lejano que nunca.

No sabía que mientras más claro se viera el cielo más lejano era para él.

_Sora…_

Takeru bajó la velocidad y no miró atrás ni un segundo, no quería encontrarse con la mirada suplicante de Catherine aunque debía admitirlo, le gustaba estar con ella, le gustaba su mirada pero no era correcto, lo único que hacía ella era tapar el recuerdo de la Hikari que quería y de la Sora que estaba tan herida que se sentía imbécil de no poder ayudar, ellas, las chicas más importantes en su vida luego de su madre.

Sora era como su hermana mayor, como Yamato pero más dulce, la que en estos momentos estaba mal sin poder ver y a la que mañana iban a operar. Tenía que buscarle solución a todo el problema con la pelirroja porque sólo la fue a ver una vez, y luego ni se molestó en llamar o, siquiera, preguntar. Catherine lo absorbía, lo exprimía más y más cada día. El imperio alemán seguro era mejor que eso que sentía.

Y estaba Hikari, su mejor amiga, y no Catherine como ella misma se auto apodaba, que con una mirada al presente y un vistazo al pasado se dio cuenta que ya no era la misma, no era esa niña frágil a la que la tenía que proteger todo el tiempo, sí, su salud aún era delicada pero eso no la hacía ser menos fuerte, siempre con la cabeza erguida, nunca la había visto llorar por otra cosa que no fuera felicidad pura y Tk admiraba eso de ella, que nunca se daba por vencida, su perseverancia, su omnipotencia al destino y la manera en la que le sonreía a los problemas… era la persona más optimista que conocía en su vida. Hikari había cambiado, la careta de niña había desaparecido, el cabello ya no le llegaba al mentón sino a los hombros pero su fuerza interior seguía tan viva, por eso no lo había notado, no sabía quien era la mujer que tenía en frente hasta que le regaló las rosas. Sentía algo más fuerte acercándose, y le daba miedo.

Era un estúpido por ignorar lo que de verdad importaba, a las personas que significan más que una niña que conoció hace **dos días. **Y dos días le bastaron para engatusarlo, y dos días fueron suficientes para perderse a sí mismo.

Takeru quería seguir caminando más tiempo y no regresar a casa, el viento frío de la noche y de temporada le congelaba el rostro regalándole un cierto escalofrío afable que lo hacía sentir vivo, y le movía los cabellos hacia todas las direcciones despeinándole el look despeinado que ya tenía pero que le quedaba muy bien. Se sentó en una banca del parque y se derrumbó en ella recostando todo su dorso en el respaldar incómodo y más frío que el mismo ambiente, se sentía a gusto ahí, solo… pensando, mientras el matiz rojizo se volvía oscuro y el cielo estaba más abajo, para que Tk lo pudiera tocar con sus dedos.

Pasar el rato ahí no se le hizo tan malo, recordó las veces que su hermano desaparecía porque quería estar solo y pensar. Se detuvo, porque dependía de cada uno, la persona que le veía la cara a la soledad tenía que decidir si dejarse llevar o luchar contra la marea. Estaba seguro que Yamato se dejaba llevar y que él no luchaba para nada.

—¿Hay espacio para mí? —como si sus pensamientos lo hubieran llamado Yamato se detuvo en frente de él, con un rostro relajado pero en la mirada era de preocupación. Yamato traía una franela blanca debajo y un chaleco negro encima, los pantalones con agujeros como siempre los usaba y lentes de leer bien puestos.

—Claro —respondió Takeru con una sonrisa.

El más pequeño se hizo a un lado y Yamato se sentó en el puesto ahora vacío, alzó la vista y se quedó mirando el cielo, sus ojos ahora eran una especie de violeta gracias a la combinación del rojizo cielo que Dios les ofrecía y la misma vista del chico que ya era bastante azul, bastante profunda.

_Como en su sueño de la noche pasada._

No supieron cuánto rato estuvieron ahí inmóviles y sin decir nada, pero el cielo había perdido color y el sol se había echado a dormir, en vez de rayos naranjas ahora el cielo era adornado por estrellas blancas, muy blancas y plenas, la luna era apenas una línea fina curvada. El menor de los hermano vio al otro sacar una pequeña libreta, anotó unas cuantas palabras y la cerró, éste lo miró al rostro y le sonrió, esa sonrisa tan natural no se veía todos los días y si pasaba alguna vez, el único que la presenciaba era Takeru y esa noche no fue la excepción.

—Es para una canción, ya sabes…

—Sí —asistió también con una sonrisa y entonces le preguntó lo que lo tenía aturdido desde hace rato—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Yamato no respondió de inmediato y se quedó pensando unos segundos para tener la respuesta más ingeniosa. —Lo mismo que tú.

—¿Y qué hago yo?

—Pensar —dijo Matt muy calmado.

—Sí pero… —Takeru puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró con fuerza, dejando salir todo lo que le estorbaba en el corazón y en la cabeza, quedándose sólo con su alma, su corazón vacío y el cuerpo— nada, déjalo así.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Tk?

—Adelante, pregúntame lo que quieras.

—¿Por qué la escogiste a _ella_?

—¿Ella? No entiendo a qué te refieres ¿quién es _ella_? —fue su respuesta, de verdad no entendía de quién le hablaba su hermano, y se incorporó de un salto.

—Ah —Yamato se recostó al espaldar de la banquilla y continuó hablando como si en realidad se supiera el tema de adelante hacia atrás y de atrás a adelante—, entonces aún no decides.

—¿Decidir qué cosa? Yamato por favor no te pongas a hablarme de esa forma, me confundes todo y te apuesto que tú también lo estás.

—Mi confusión es menos complicada que la tuya Takeru y ni siquiera tiene que ver con tu tema, recuerda que estamos hablando de **ti** y de **ella**; pero está bien, dejaré de hablarte así ¿Quieres que sea directo?

—Por favor hermano.

—¿Hikari o Catherine?

Takeru abrió los ojos al doble. Yamato lo sabía, sabía lo que sólo él sabía, él dejó de mirarlo y sonrió triunfante para sí mismo, sacó la libreta de nuevo y anotó algo más largo. Pero Tk estaba metido en las suyas y no tenía ganas de preguntarle qué había escrito en tinta roja.

—Yo… —la voz le salía débil y muy tenue, como si en cualquier momento se le fuera a quebrar. Yamato jamás lo había visto tan nervioso, su cuerpo pedía auxilio, ayuda—, no lo sé, no quiero lastimarlas.

—Ya veo, lamento haberte interrumpido cuando pensabas pero de verdad estaba preocupado, muy pocas son las veces que tenemos para hablar así. Puede sonarte muy raro pero los hombres también hablan de chicas, no para decir lo bien que se les ve la minifalda y la ropa tan pegada porque eso ya todos lo saben y sería realmente estúpido repetir el chiste —Takeru soltó una sonrisa al recordar el día que Taichi y él discutían por esas cosas, de verdad era una tontería grandota—, sino para pedir ayuda, para escucharse entre ellos. Los chicos también sienten, también pueden ser sentimentales, pueden llorar cuando no entienden algo o cuando están demasiado molestos, pueden pedir consejo porque no somos de hierro… nadie lo es.

Takeru quedó en silencio observando muy detalladamente a su hermano y escuchando sus palabras con detenimiento, como si con los ojos las grabara en un CD que escucharía por lo menos dos veces al día.

—Si tuviera que darte un consejo, sería que dejaras de pensar. Pensar es bueno, pero a veces es mejor escuchar, sentir y actuar, Tk. Tres palabras fáciles de aprender —Yamato se detuvo y parpadeó unas cuantas veces y luego comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, el más pequeño lo miró extrañado por el cambio de actitud repentina—. ¡Qué gracioso! Dando consejos de lo que yo no hago. Sólo procura escuchar tu voz interior, lo que diga el corazón.

—Tienes razón —Tk también comenzó a reírse—, es bueno que hablemos de estas cosas de vez en cuando. Ya es tarde es mejor que vayamos a casa.

—Nah —dijo él levantándose del asiento y poniendo los brazos al cielo, desperezándose—, ve tú, dale mis saludos a mamá.

—Pero…

—Yo estaré bien, tengo que hacer lo que vine a hacer —Yamato corrió en dirección opuesta, continuando con su _misión secreta_ como pensó Tk.

_Entonces… creo que sí me parezco mucho a mi hermano y no hablo precisamente en el físico._

Takeru continuó en el sendero que lo conducía hasta la casa donde vivía con su madre, con la mente libre y despejada. Dispuesto a tomar la decisión final con la almohada, y pedirle al Cielo* que no lo abandonara ahora, ni nunca.

.

.

La hora que Michael había acordado con Mimi no era bastante conveniente, al menos en el caso de la chica. Eran las seis de la tarde y el lugar de encuentro era el restaurante _Tsuki_ donde trabajaban Mimi y Sora, pero como era el día libre de ella no traía su uniforme que parecía más bien un disfraz, estaba vestida con un pantalón hasta los tobillos de Jean rojizo, debajo una camisa rosada y una chaqueta beige bastante _chic _por encima, era un atuendo muy a lo Mimi. Estaba sentada en la mesa que tenía la mejor vista a la entrada, con todos sus sentidos perfilados esperaba la llegada de su amigo y futuro _más que amigo_.

Ya era el tercer chocolate caliente que tomaba en la espera del chico y comenzaba a tensarse, entonces lo vio entrar, a Mimi le pareció que se veía radiante y refinado como ella lo conocía y siempre lo había visto, más no como Miyako lo describió: un depravado sexual sin juicio.

—Hola Mimi, siento mi retraso —dijo con una sonrisa de galán, ese era el Michael que ella conocía, un chico delicado y a la vez fuerte, le dio un abrazo afanoso primero y lo sintió más frío que nunca pero supuso que era la noche que comenzaba a congelarla a ella también.

—No te preocupes —le saludó con un doble beso en la mejilla y lo invitó a sentarse, él aceptó—, lo que te tengo que contar es gravísimo, así que iré directo al grano. Estoy totalmente devastada y molesta, perdí una amistad…

—Yo… no sé que decir Mimi… eso es terrible…

—¡Pero es su culpa Micky! —Mimi golpeó con fuerza la pequeña mesa para dos haciendo tambalear la taza con chocolate caliente en ella, todos en la pastelería voltearon pero Mimi los ignoró por completo, no tenía tiempo para perder prestándole atención a ellos—. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo la perra de Miyako Inoue? Que tú la habías estado acosando, que la tocaste y la manoseaste y que la besaste y yo… yo… no le creí nada porque tú no eres ese tipo de personas, ¡ella es una estúpida envidiosa!, y le dije que no quería ser su amiga nunca más. Yo la odio Michael, la odio. ¿¡Quién se cree ella para criticarte sin conocerte!

—¡Vaya! ¿Sólo te dijo eso? —Mimi asistió débilmente, estaba confundido por la actitud insistente y triunfante de Michael—. Pues tienes razón, yo no soy así —Michael movió la mesa de un jalón, el chocolate se derramó y la tacita cayó al suelo pero eso ya no era importante, lo único que quería era cazar su presa, o al menos advertirle a lo que se enfrentaba; se acercó a Mimi y la tomó fuerte de los hombros y le susurró al oído—. _Yo soy mucho peor que eso_.

—Mi-micha…

—Tranquila princesa… hoy no te haré nada, espera paciente tu turno.

¿Era verdad lo que estaba escuchando?

No.

Tenía que ser un juego, un malentendido, un muy grave malentendido. Michael la estaba tratando como si fuera un pañuelo al que todos pudieran usar y hacer con él lo que se le diera la gana, pero Mimi no estaba dispuesta a ser tratada así. Sacó fuerzas de su interior y lo cacheteó, sintió que la mano le ardía como si su ego fuera más fuerte que el miedo que la aturdía, pero estaba segura que le dolió más a ella que a él. Porque ahora Mike era una piedra sin vida, no era el que conoció en América.

Pero pudo mentirle, y esa idea le desgarraba el corazón.

—¡Eres un cerdo!

—No eres la primera que me lo dice.

—¡Un desnaturalizado ¡Un salvaje ¡Una bestia ¡Un aprovechado! —gritó a todo pulmón—. ¡Te odio! —y lo volvió a cachetear con más fuerzas pero el efecto era el mismo, la risa macabra y los dientes de diamantes iluminándole el rostro. Más fuerte que el Diablo.

—Eso es Mimi, descarga tu furia ahora que puedes luego no te daré ventaja y te devolveré los golpes pero con el doble de fuerza.

—¡Cállate!

Michael ya no la tomaba de los hombros sino de la cintura y la apretaba como si quisiera exprimir algo de ella. Le estaba haciendo daño a la chica. La apoyó contra la pared y, al igual que el día del accidente de Sora, la ayuda tardaba en llegar.

—Aunque podría comenzar mi venganza ahora —le susurró al oído mientras le mordía la oreja con suavidad estremeciéndola por completo, Mimi temblaba del miedo y no de lo sabrosas que podrían llegar a ser sus "caricias" se estaba quemando, le dolía todo. Comenzó a sollozar en silencio mientras la lengua peligrosa del enemigo bajaba hasta el cuello y le intentaba arrancar la chaqueta de un jalón—. Podría comerte viva justo ahora…

—¡Me lástimas! —gritó con furia y dio un empujón logrando acercarse más a él. Las cosas no salían para nada bien.

—Disculpe joven, sé que no soy nadie para meterme en sus asuntos pero a las niñas no se las trata así y menos en un lugar público —se acercó un hombre de cabellos blancos que parecía tener un carácter gentil pero fuerte cuando lo provocaban, su voz era ronca y cansada a la vez; Mimi lo conocía y sabía que estaba a salvo—; no quiero espectáculos en mi restaurante.

Mimi aprovechó su descuido y se alejó de sus garras. Por un momento se sintió libre, pero entonces vio su rostro sonriente y glorioso mientras Genai continuaba sermoneándolo. El corazón le dolía más que antes. Su Michael era una farsa.

—Volveré Mimi, espérame —se dio media vuelta y le lanzó un beso aéreo que le dio nauseas a la castaña.

Y era cierto, ahora dolía más. No tenía a Miyako y no tenía a Michael, perdió a dos personas en un solo día, una que quería a la otra que no lo sabía, porque le mintió durante dos años. Y lloró, Mimi lloraba sin pena delante de su propio jefe, él solo la miraba pensando qué decirle.

—Siéntate —dijo el hombre haciendo un ademán con la mano señalando una silla bien acolchada—, te traeré algo.

El hombre desapareció pero su dolor no se marchaba, era como si cada lágrima del ojo izquierdo que le rozaban el rostro era como una apuñalada de Michael y las del ojo derecho era el sufrimiento que le causaba a Miyako. Se sentía mal, derrotada, asfixiada, harta de todo. El dolor le penetraba más el cuerpo de manera vertical llevándose todo uso de razón.

—¡Mimi! —una chica rubia se le había acercado trayendo consigo un vaso de té de limón para que ella se relajara—, el Sr. Genai me lo contó todo… ¿no te hizo nada grave ese asqueroso muchacho?

—No, Zoe —dijo ella en neutro—. Lo más grave fue lo que le hizo a mi corazón.

—Mimi… —Zoe era dulce, su cabello era rubio y largo, y tenía ojos azules y grandes; abrazó a Mimi porque sabía lo terrible que se sentía que te rompieran el corazón, ella necesitaba confianza en sí misma y apoyo moral inmediatamente— no te preocupes, ese chico no te hará más daño nunca más.

—Sí lo hará Zoe, lo hará y con más potencia de la que yo pueda imaginarme.

—Mimi por favor, no digas eso.

—Es la verdad, él me lo dijo y yo sé que será así.

Mimi se tomó todo el té de un sorbo y luego se levantó de la silla con la mirada aún vidriosa. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que lo que había vivido hoy fuese un sueño pero lamentablemente era la realidad y ahora quien le causo esas lágrimas era el único capaz de secarlas. Y no estaba, no las iba a secar… se quedarían allí toda la vida.

—Quiero irme a casa.

—Al menos déjame acompañarte, tomaremos un taxi, no dejaré que ese estúpido te haga algo de nuevo. Prométeme que te cuidarás y que no andarás sola por ahí.

—Zoe, pero qué tonterías dices —dijo Mimi con un tono triste intentando calmar su llovizna visual.

—Prométemelo y más nada.

—De acuerdo. Lo prometo —Mimi mentía, ella quería morir y si lo hacía deseaba que fuera en manos de Michael, el miedo no era que le hiciera daño físico sino que lo había perdido. Hubiera preferido seguir en una mentira.

—Entonces vamonos, ya está bastante oscuro afuera.

.

.

—No, no, no —decía Miyako con asombro en su voz, Ken había entrado y la había encontrado a solas con su hermano, era el momento más incómodo de su vida. No evitó que por su mente pasara la idea de que Ken pensara que tenía algo oculto con Osamu y se asustó de sólo pensarlo—, yo prefiero irme, es que no quiero llegar tan tarde y…

—Miyako, si es por mi presencia sólo debías decirlo —Ken había avanzado bastante desde la puerta hasta el pasillo y su voz se perdió entre las habitaciones—, de todas maneras no pensaba interrumpirlos en sus cosas.

—Ken no seas tan maleducado —le regañó el mayor—. Parece que no va a aprender nunca.

—Pero se equivoca Osamu, de verdad contarlo no es cosa fácil y olvidarlo menos, ese chico me destrozó mi sueño más grande… es lo peor de la vida, además hizo lo que esperaba que Ken hiciera —Osamu abrió los ojos, impresionado por lo que había dicho la chica—. ¡No, no me refiero a _eso_ Osamu! —dijo ella rápidamente dejando ver un dulce rubor en sus mejillas, qué vergonzoso era hablar de eso con un chico—, me refiero al… beso.

—Miyako, perdóname por querer obligarte pero pienso sinceramente que Ken debe saberlo… ¿Es que acaso no te haz dado cuenta Miyako?

—¿De qué me estás hablando, Osamu?

—Sus sentimientos, Miyako.

—No entiendo.

—Vaya, y yo qué pensé que me había vuelto muy obvio últimamente —escuchó la voz de Ken Ichijouji provenir del pasillo.

—¡Ay hermano ¿qué estás haciendo? —Osamu se llevó una mano y se la estrelló en la cara.

Ken estaba metiendo la pata.

—¿Tú… escuchaste… lo que… dije? —preguntó Miyako nerviosa. Claro, ahora estaba entendiéndolo todo, el comportamiento de Ken no era un juego y que llegara temprano a casa no fue una coincidencia, él los estaba espiando. Podría ser un sueño hecho realidad, Ken Ichijouji la quería, de verdad; pero ya no importaba de qué manera sólo importaba el hecho de que sentía un enorme aprecio hacia ella, no era una simple amistad de un 'hola, chao' era algo más profundo. Tan importante como para seguirla a todos lados.

—Sé que escuchar conversaciones es de mala educación pero créeme que no planeaba oírte —en sus mejillas también yacía el efecto del amor, de ese maravilloso sentimiento que sentía hacia ella y era extraño, era la primera vez que sentía esa llama tan vivaz en su corazón.

—Lo siento… debes pensar que soy una estúpida por no poder soportar que un loco me besara —Miyako secó sus lágrimas, tomó su bolso y miró al ventanal donde estaba ese extenso lago, pensó que sería la última vez en su vida que lo haría.

Osamu desapareció sin decir nada, simplemente ya no estaba. La respiración de ambos era agitada y dudosa pero los latidos se escuchaban con fuerza como si buscarán algo con desesperación, como si estuviera a punto de morir de cólera porque no entienden lo que les sucedía. Ken por fin se acercó a ella, aún tenía su uniforme puesto pero su cabello estaba más despeinado que de costumbre. Se encontraba a las espaldas de la chica, la miró de pies a cabeza, ella sabía de su presencia pero no sé inmutó ni intentó correr como la ultima vez, y la abrazó, la abrazó porque no quería que más nadie le hiciera daño, porque quería protegerla, porque la quería para él.

—Perdóname a mí también, por no llegar ahí antes que él.

Ken la volteó y quedaron de frente. Ella estaba nerviosa y aguantaba las ganas de llorar. ¿Realidad o ficción? Ya no importaba, lo importante era cómo sentía que su corazón quería salir corriendo por su garganta y tocar las manos del chico que la miraba en ese momento, lanzarse encima de él, habían pasado muy pocos segundos desde que él la dejó de abrazar y ya lo extrañaba, extrañaba esa dulce sensación.

—Pero ahora repararé el daño —Ken la tomó desprevenida y unió sus labios con los de ella. Fuego, había fuego, y no quería extinguirlo. Miyako se dejó llevar por sus labios finos pero dulces, que poco a poco se volvían adictivos.

Él la separó de su boca, ya no lloraba sino que sonreía y sus ojos color miel no se atrevían a mirarlo. ¿El horror? ¿La vergüenza?

—Perdóname, yo… no debía, quiero decir, tú no sabías que yo lo haría y estuvo mal porque no…

—No te preocupes —dijo ella aun sonriendo—, ya oscureció mucho y debo regresar a casa antes de las nueve sino no podré ir a ver a Sora mañana.

—Cierto, pero si quieres te llevo y…

—No te preocupes Ken, pediré un taxi —volvió a repetir con más fuerza en su voz, se acercaba a la puerta y la abrió de un jalón—. Despídeme de Osamu, nos vemos mañana.

Cerró la puerta tras sí, Ken sintió ganas de correr y acompañarla por lo menos pero prefirió respetar su decisión, ya mañana podrían hablar mejor y el reflexionaría sus actos del día, debía hacerlo por más que le costase, aceptar cual fue su mayor error mientras estuvo con Miyako y ahora sí **repararlo**.

—Wow… van rápido.

—No digas eso, me costó demasiado.

Osamu se acercó se sentó en el sillón de espaldas al ventanal, tomó el helado a la mitad derritiéndose por la calefacción, o el calor que crearon Ken y Miyako.

—Ella te quiere hermano, no tienes de qué preocuparte —Osamu se metió la cuchara en la boca con un pedazo de helado de fresa, cerró los ojos para degustarlo mejor como un niño pequeño, inocente.

—Lo que me preocupa es hacerle el mismo daño que le hizo el extranjero ése.

—Repito: No tienes de qué preocuparte.

.

.

Koushiro y Hikari tenían planeado ir a casa de Sora para que pudiera estar con el pelirrojo un rato y así ambos le darían animos para su operación del día de mañana. Koushiro se encontraba sentado en la silla de la computadora al revés mirando a ambas chicas, Sora estaba recostada en su cama con unas vendas que parecían improvisadas por la misma chica mientras que Hikari le empacaba la maleta, la que llevaría en su estadía en la clínica.

—Entonces Takato casi vomitaba cuando vio eso y Juri y yo no encontrábamos más formas de burlarnos de él —decía Koushiro entre risas.

—¡Qué genial! —dijo Sora con una sonrisa—, a mi también me gustaría viajar en avión pero sólo si voy con ustedes.

—Tranquila Sorita —Hikari sacaba una franelilla celeste y la doblaba para meterla en el equipaje—, cuando te cures de la operación podremos irnos de viaje todos ¿qué opinas?

—Me parece una excelente idea, me imagino la cara que pondrá Taichi.

—Taichi…

¿Por qué tenían que mencionarlo ahora? Hikari se deprimió casi de inmediato, dejó de doblar prendas y se sentó con desgane en la punta de la cama de Sora, no es que odiara a su hermano, no es que no lo quisiera, es que él no la entendía y no pretendía hacerlo. No tenía ganas de ayudarla y eso se notaba.

—Hika…

—No pasa nada, Izzy —dijo la chica con la mirada entristecida—, es sólo que no quería recordarlo.

Sora comenzó a sentirse incómoda, no podía ver pero algo que aprendió todos estos días sin el sentido primario, fue identificar de donde provenían las voces de las personas y saber lo que sentían con sólo escucharlas, y ella sabía que Hikari no estaba bien del todo. Una parte de ella se aceleraba y la otra de detenía, era una pelea entre conciencias.

—Kari, ¿pasó algo con Tai? —preguntó dudando, no sabía si era correcto entrometerse pero no quería sentirla tan mal, así que por lo menos era mejor que se desahogara ahora y que no se lo guardara con todo el dolor suprimido—. ¿Quieres contarme?

—Es que Sora, tú sabes que Tai suele ser muy sobre protector conmigo —decía la castaña con sonidos ahogados, aguantando lo que pronto sería inevitable—, pero hace muy pocos días llego una chica… amiga de Takeru…

Se le volvió a revolcar el estómago con su nombre y corazón se le infló de inmediato.

Sora ya comenzaba a entender por donde iba todo, Hikari volteó hacía donde estaban las margaritas del martes que le regaló Takeru a la pelirroja, aún intactas y hermosas, a diferencia de sus rosas que ya estaban en el basurero, no porque se hayan marchitado sino porque le dolía verlas. Lo extrañaba, extrañaba a ese niño… a ese querubín.

—Y Tai simplemente dejó de importarle lo que me pasara para prestarle atención a esa niñita, y luego viene con la intención de que no ha pasado nada y quiere estar pendiente de mí cuando Catherine se va con Takeru y yo… yo… —los ojos de la chica ya habían comenzado a llover, estaba harta y le dolía la cabeza con sólo pensarlo pero decía decirlo sino todo parecería una tontería aunque eso era, una tontería— estoy perdiendo a Tk también, ya no me acompaña a casa, ya no hablamos, ya no le importo, simplemente soy invisible para él y él no se da cuenta de eso Sora, es un idiota…

—Sumándole a todo eso, conocí a un muchacho cerca de la escuela —no estaba dispuesta a revelar el lugar del querubín porque ése lugar era sólo de Wallace y ella, y Tk… pero capaz ni lo recordaba—, y él me mantuvo tranquila estos últimos días… es un gran chico Sora pero yo… no quiero que remplace a Takeru, por nada del mundo. Él es demasiado importante para mí.

La habitación quedó en silencio, sólo se oían las respiraciones agitadas de Sora y Hikari… muy despacio, muy profundo, muy interno, muy doloroso. Izzy miraba de Sora a Hikari y viceversa, las vio como sonreían al mismo tiempo y se asustó.

—Vaya, debe ser de familia —dijo Sora un poco divertida.

—¿Ah? —Sora respondió a eso, sólo se acomodó en la cama y Koushiro rió, al parecer él sí había entendido.

—Hikari primero quiero decirte que escuches bien lo que te voy a decir, sé que no sirvo mucho para dar consejos pero lo intentaré, ¿está bien? Sé lo muy difícil que está tú situación con Tk, lo sé porque lo escucho en tu voz —Kari sonrió débilmente y Koushiro la imitó—, pero no seas tan pesimista contigo misma, que Tai sienta una pequeña atracción por esa chica no es tan grave, mira el lado positivo, él aún está para ti como el buen hermano que es y nunca dudes de eso, así que no te preocupes es mejor hablar los problemas y si todos se entienden llegarán a un acuerdo y harán las pases.

—Sí, la verdad… creo que traté muy mal a Taichi ésta tarde.

—No te preocupes Kari —dijo Koushiro—, cuando regresemos podrás conversar con él.

—Sí, sino es que te mata antes.

Todos rieron porque era verdad, quizás Tai si mataría a Koushiro por llevarse a su hermana de la nada, y sin su aprobación.

—Hikari, dime algo y perdóname si te molesta la pregunta pero… ¿te gusta, Tk?

Hikari detuvo su sonrisa y dio en reversa. ¿Cómo negar lo obvio? Simplemente no podía. Respiró profundamente para llenarse de valor pero ¿por qué valor? Sora era como una piedra, no diría nada e Izzy confiaba demasiado en Hikari y viceversa entonces tampoco sería capaz de hablar. Valor. Valor para admitírselo ella misma. Ya lo había comenzado a sentir hace un tiempo, pero pensó que eran cosas que pasaban de repente y que no tenían importancia cuando en realidad eran demasiado necesarias, por lo menos para cultivar confianza en sí misma y no temer a aceptar la verdad.

Se lamentó cuando la conciencia le ganó, y las mentiras se borraron en un soplido.

—Lo sien…

—Sí —dijo Kari en seco—, sí me gusta, y duele… pero me gusta.

Silencio.

—Hikari debes saber que sólo si duele entonces vale la pena… porque de verdad te importa y estoy segura de que a él también le duele darte la espalda, le duele darle más importancia a Catherine y alejarse de todos.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo Sora? ¿Cómo estás tan segura? ¿Cómo sabes si ellos ya no están saliendo, o que él no siente nada por ella?

—Porque conozco a Takeru, y sé que no hubo nada, no hay nada, ni habrá algo. Los chicos son realmente complicados pero las chicas lo somos más, y ser complicadas nos hace más persistentes e insistentes, más entregadas al amor, más apasionadas, mucho más abiertas y sensibles. Aunque hay excepciones donde las mujeres se vuelven crueles y los hombre realmente idiotas.

—¡Vaya, estoy en medio de una conversación de chicas adolescentes! ¡Viva Koushiro! —dicho esto Koushiro salió de la habitación, dejando con una sonrisa a Kari y Sora por su comentario machista, muy poco Koushiro, pero demasiado gracioso.

—Por eso —continuó diciendo la de las vendas aguantando la risa—, debes ser persistente y luchadora, cada día ama más lo que ya amas y lucha por lo que quieres, nunca lo olvides.

—Nunca lo olvidaré, Soo —Hikari se secó con el ante brazo el poco rastro que quedaban de sus lágrimas—. Muchas gracias, gracias por ese consejo.

—¿Fue un consejo? Y yo que pensé que sólo estaba hablando como loca.

—No, para nada. Sora, ¿tú eres persistente con ese chico que te gusta? Digo… si te gusta alguien.

Sora no pudo evitar ese leve carmesí en sus mejillas, al igual que a Kari le dolía, al igual que a Kari le gustaba. Recordó lo sucedido anoche, la llamada de Matt, el sonido de su voz, la noche entera escuchando a los Teenage Wolves, recordando su sonrisa, recordando su rostro, el amor… lo que hace el amor. El sueño de sus labios imposibles…

—Sí —dijo ella con seguridad pero aún con rubor impregnado—, desde hace mucho tiempo y seguiré siéndolo durante más años porque sé que no podré enamorarme de otra persona, ni entregarle mi corazón a alguien más porque él lo tiene, o al menos para mí es así, aunque igual que a ti, no significo mucho más allá que una amistad para él pero eso no me quita las esperanzas.

—Vaya Sora, de verdad que eres muy fuerte y han pasado años y aun le amas. Ese chico debería saberlo, no sale lo que le espera estando contigo —dijo Hikari—, ¿estás segura de que no se ha fijado en ti ni un segundo?

—No, Yamato es muy tontito y nunca… —Sora detuvo sus labios y dejó de pronunciar palabras, se le había escapado el nombre de aquel chico, sin querer, pero lo había hecho. Se maldijo por dentro y quiso llevar el reloj en reversa, se llevó las manos a la boca del terror, se supone que no debían saberlo—. Dime que no escuchaste.

—Sí escuché —dijo Kari asombrada—. ¿Ya-Yamato, Sora? ¿Nuestro Matt ¿No es broma verdad?

—No —Sora suspiró rindiéndose, no le servía de nada ocultárselo a Hikari, ¿ya ella confesó no? Era su turno—, es en serio, amo a Matt… y más de lo que te imaginas Hikari, aunque yo sea una X en su vida o un cero a la izquierda prefiero amarlo en secreto y seguir tomando fuerzas para decírselo algún día.

—¿Y qué tal si lo haces cuando te cures de la operación? Digo que sería genial pasar a ser un cero a la derecha.

—Claro —Sora sonrió porque Hikari tenía razón, debía intentarlo. Habían pasado tantos años y ya ha llegado la hora, la hora de la verdad. El juicio final—, pero tú también debes prometerme que hablarás de lo que sientes con Takeru.

—Eso depende de la situación, pero está bien ¡trato hecho! —aceptó emocionada—, muchas gracias Sora, nunca olvidaré tus palabras.

—No te preocupes, ahora sal y busca a Koushiro porque luego de su escenita de niño de 6 años no creo que le quedaran ganas de entrar a mi habitación.

.

.

El día había pasado demasiado rápido y los ojos le ardían después de las últimas horas de llanto desde que Zoe la dejó en casa. El silencio la hundía más en sus pensamientos y el tic tac del reloj la preparaba para el pandemonium. Ella daba vueltas en la cama intentando buscar el sueño. El recuerdo de cómo Michael le hablaba era un susurro torturándola cada minuto, su rostro era el causante de que su respiración fuera acelerada y agitada y su sonrisa sádica era el poco resplandor que entraba en su habitación rosa nocturna.

Se durmió con la mirada del rubio sobre ella. A medianoche despertó entre gritos por la pesadilla que no podía llamarse pesadilla del todo, porque corría a su lado y sonreían en el parque, el suelo verde le crispaba los pies descalzos de los dos y sus manos juntas le enviaban corriente eléctrica al corazón para seguir funcionando, entre la lluvia y el sol no tenía de que temer. Y el amor del falso Michael la hacía agonizar.

En el árbol vio al verdadero, al de la pesadilla. Sintió un golpe y gritó terroríficamente como los que se oían en _Resident Evil_, pero era real. El Michael de hoy, mató al del ayer y ella se quedó a solas con él. Mirándola pensando cómo matarla de una manera aún más dolorosa que al Mike de antes.

Se levantó del suelo y sonrieron juntos. La verdad era esa y todo se oscureció. Allí despertó jadeando entre gritos, le dolía la garganta y tomó el vaso de agua de al lado y se incorporó entre las tinieblas de la habitación, que ahora, ni la luz de la calle la iluminaba.

El temor, el terror, estaba segura que no era la única que lo sentía en el mundo ni la peor de ellas pero dolía, era sofocante, era muy poco probable que un chico así le hiciera tanto daño a una persona como Mimi, fuerte, valiente de corazón y poderosa en espíritu, pero él tenía ese Don de torturar a quien se le diera la gana mientras lo viera a los ojos, se repitió para sus adentros lo que creía que era Micky, un demonio.

Se abrazó a sí misma entre la soledad y quitó la colcha de encima, cerró los ojos con fuerzas y odió su vida… odió no tener padres preocupados, odió no comprender a Miyako, odió que Sora estuviese a medio morir sin ella poder hacer nada… odió a Michael por engañarla y a la oscuridad, porque en ella lo conoció.

.

.

_Sora Takenouchi POV's._

Sabía que faltaban pocos minutos para que fuese sábado, para mi sorpresa sólo logre dormir dos horas o algo así… no podía dar una hora exacta porque las vendas me lo impedían. Entonces, sonó el reloj Cucu de la sala: eran las doce en punto, y yo me había resignado a descansar de nuevo.

Los nervios me atacaron el vientre como si tuviera hambre pero ya no me sorprendía, estaba demasiado acostumbrada a esas sensaciones que ya sabía qué hacer para calmarla: tenía que buscar algo que tuviera que ver con la razón.

En este caso me puse a analizar que si Koushiro y Hikari se habían ido a las nueve y media, y habíamos quedado en una situación _tú das - yo doy_ no tenía absolutamente nada de qué preocuparme. Mi sentido me dijo que sí tenía que ver con eso pero, ¿qué podría ser? Ellos vinieron, hablamos un rato, comimos helado sabroso y arreglaron mi maleta. ¡El equipaje! Eso era, había algo que faltaba en él y olvidé dárselo a Hikari, mi duda era cómo iba a encontrarlo y, más complicado aún, guardarlo sin sufrir accidentes.

Me alegré mucho de que mi herida en el brazo ya estuviese sanando, de hecho, la noche anterior antes de dormir y luego de hablar con Yamato, mi madre se tomó la laboriosa tarea de cambiarlo y me dijo que estaba cicatrizando. Me resultó fascinante saber cómo las heridas físicas curan con tanta rapidez, pero las de mi corazón estaban abiertas esperando a mi médico cirujano para que las cerrara por siempre.

Extendí mi mano buena hasta la mesita de noche al lado de la cama, con mis manos también curadas sentí el despertador, el teléfono móvil, mi libro favorito que no podía terminar de leer y otras vendas de repuesto pero no toqué lo que quería tocar.

Lo estiré más al punto que me dolió la herida del izquierdo pero encontré lo que buscaba, aquello que me hacía falta y que con sólo tocarlo mi hambre de ansiedad desapareció.

La plumilla.

Esa plumilla que tanto significado tenía para mí, Matt me la había regalado en mi cumpleaños pasado, en marzo, cuando la vi en aquel entonces no supe cuál era la función después de todo yo no tocaba otro instrumento musical que no fuera un lápiz —sí, el lápiz crea música— él me guió hasta la cocina y encendió la estufa calentando un alfiler, pensé que estaba delirando o que no había descansado nada pero se veía tan lindo haciendo su travesura que no pude evitar reírme en el proceso. Cuando la masacre del alfiler estuvo completada y estaba al rojo vivo, Yamato atravesó la plumilla desde arriba dejando un agujero por donde pasó el alfiler tres veces, agrandando el hueco más aún.

Dejó el alfiler de lado y se quitó uno de los tres collares que llevaba puestos. Estaba sin dije y quedé impresionada al ver como la cadena atravesaba la plumilla y era el nuevo dije. No me podía mover así que él se volteó y me lo puso, me le lancé en brazos agradecida queriendo hacer algo más profundo que un abrazo pero debía conformarme. Yamato era mi bendición y mi maldición.

De eso habían pasado nueve meses pero no me lo quitaba por nada del mundo, aun así eran cinco días desde que no me la ponía. La tomé y la lleve a mi corazón recordando cada instante que la usé y estuve con Yamato al mismo tiempo, su voz se hizo más nítida en mi cabeza y me dieron ganas de llorar pero las vendas no me dejaban.

Me quedé ahí sentada en mi cama mientras los minutos pasaban acuchillándome por dentro, matándome la espera…

Me puse a reflexionar lo mucho que han cambiado las cosas en todos estos años, recuerdo cuando nos conocimos, no estaba ni cerca de decir lo que sentí ese día cuando me cambió estado de animo a uno totalmente contrario, fue mi Sol y yo la planta que crecía con sus rayos de vida. Al principio de esta aventura del corazón pensé que era algo pasajero como en las novelas que Mimi veía, o cosas que una chica de trece años de edad confundiría fácilmente pero todos los días era la misma pregunta y la misma respuesta.

¿Me gusta?

_No lo sé._

¿Me gusta?

_**No lo sé.**_

Me dolía y me enfermaba no entenderme a mí misma, era un juego de _Touch and Go_ conmigo misma. Me tocaba el corazón y me iba con miedo a saber la verdad.

Ya había crecido lo suficiente como para empezar a mirar chicos a hurtadillas y el elegido fue él, Yamato. Sus cambios intensos me dejaban boquiabierta cada semana, y cada semana avanzaba más y más a la locura de su cuerpo de Adonis. Cambió demasiado, se estiró tremendamente al pasar de un metro cuarenta y seis a un metro setenta y ocho, y yo me quedaba debajo en el metro sesenta y siete. Comenzó a cuidarse más mientras se daba a conocer con su banda de Rock, dejó de cortarse el cabello pero seguía creciendo como yo lo recordaba: liso y rubio, hasta el punto de que el año pasado se me hizo casi imposible creer que era él cuando regresé de mis vacaciones en Kyoto, el cabello le llegaba a la nuca y el flequillo largo le caía a la izquierda volviéndome loca cada vez que se lo apartaba sin usar las manos, con un fluido movimiento de su cabeza.

Los ojos se le hicieron más grandes y más azules conforme a todas las experiencias que vivía, seguro al envejecer serían aún más hermosos… Porque Yamato era como el vino, mientras más viejo, más bueno estaba.

Comenzó a ir al gimnasio junto con Taichi y los dos se creían Sansones cuando nos levantaban con una sola mano a Mimi, a Hikari o a mí. Para mi beneficio secreto, lo dejaron pronto comenzaron las clases más pesadas y las practicas se le atravesaban en todo; y Taichi —que tenía más masa muscular— también dejó de asistir por capricho a no quedarse solo. Yo tampoco quería un Superman, me conformaba con Spiderman.

Y la sonrisa, pequeño detalle que nunca cambió, era esa misma sonrisa que recordaba. Blanca y siempre sincera, esa sonrisa volvía locas a **todas** las chicas del instituto, y si digo todas son todas, porque Mimi era de las primeras en llegarme con el chisme hasta que un día se lo dije, que amaba a Yamato… y hasta ese día no ha vuelto a mencionarme que Matt se ve sexy, porque es algo que obviamente sé, y es que… ¿Cuándo no se ve sexy?

Algo que iba muy escondido entre esa sonrisa eran sus labios, los labios que no me pertenecían y que en mis sueños quería robar pero nunca lo conseguía.

El recuerdo de mi sueño pasado, el último sueño que tuve con Yamato, me hizo estrellar en la realidad y sollocé porque no podía llorar, de alguna forma debía desahogarme. Apreté el collar contra mi pecho en la oscuridad de la noche, y sentí que volvía en mí.

Su cuerpo ya era suficiente castigo, y su personalidad era lo peor de todo.

Siempre maduro y correcto, intentando protegerme de todo como aquel día… el día que cerré mis ojos o más bien _me los cerraron_, ese día se interesó por ayudarme siendo yo quien al final dijera que no y que lo sentía, pero mis sentimientos eran demasiado complicados para él y para mí misma, o sea, una tremenda tontería y burrada de mi parte. Porque lo que yo siento es demasiado grande pero él se merece mucho más y mientras él siga vivo mi amor va a aumentar, aunque muera en el intento.

Siempre fue como él fue. Y prefería recordarlo como quien era.

Tímido, toda la vida. Intimidante, porque siempre me asustó verlo molesto. Posesivo, porque amaba todo lo que soñaba y soñaba con todo lo que amaba. Él era como una mezcla exótica y prohibida que todas querían probar pero que a fin de cuenta sólo una lo haría y sentía envidia de quien lo hiciera.

Dejé de pensar en tantas idioteces y me conformé con recordar el día del collar. Luego de la operación, si es que todo salía bien, prometí hablar con él, prometí hacerle saber todo lo que sentía y todo lo que me agobiaba en cuanto a él. Mirarlo a los ojos con el mayor de mis miedos.

No esperaré a que me abra su corazón, ni yo lo abriré porque estaría forzándolo y así NO funcionan las cosas. Ni demasiado uno, ni demasiado dos… debían ser equitativos. Las cosas no podían solucionarse con sólo desearlas y desear que él me amara era como buscar carne en una hamburguesería, pero que se cumpliera era imposible. Yo no estaba a su nivel.

Tomé la plumilla y el collar con las dos manos, y me propuse colocármelo sin ningún motivo especial sólo capricho y porque me sentía mal por no usarlo durante los días que estuve en cama. Pasé mis brazos por detrás y la herida me punzó, y sentí las costras romperse pero no me importó y seguí en mi labor; lo hice a ciegas y por tacto porque no podía hacer otra cosa, en el intentó sudé pero lo logré y caí derrotada en la almohada esponjosa… soñando que eran sus brazos, me cubrí con la sábana pensando que era su cuerpo y tomé la plumilla como si fuese su corazón y lo abracé, al rato creí relajarme hasta que comprendí que por más que tuviese las vendas no iba a dejar de llorar.

Y solté el llanto mientras me mojaba el rostro completo. Sabiendo que después de la operación nada iba a ser igual. Quizá él no me amaba como yo a él, y quizá se alejaría al pensar lo tonta que fui al amarlo seis años sin control. O tal vez la ceguera seguiría para siempre, aunque le prometí a mi madre no hablar de eso, ahora se me hacía inevitable.

Me sumergí en el vacío de la soledad inmensa, hasta que decidí que no podía engañarme más. Ya era sábado y mi operación me pisaba los talones.

Debía hacer algo con el vacío dentro de mí.

**Notas de Autora**

Listo con este. Disculpen mi tardanza en actualizar pero apenas esta mañana me pude inspirar para terminarlo, esto se me vuelve una locura. Pobre Mimi, ¿no? Odié hacerle eso, en serio, a mí me agrada Mimi pero, damn, ¡todo es culpa de mi cabeza! Las cosas están mejorando para Miyako (ves Miya, ¡yo te quiero!) Hikari y Sora tienen una misión: confesar. Y lo último fue demasiado profundo hasta para mí, ese pedazo (o bien parte de él) lo escribí hace mucho, no tenía tanta experiencia en FF así que tuve que darle los nuevos toques, ojala, les haya gustado.

Tengo que ponerme pilas con los demás fics, y además de eso que últimamente tengo muchas ideas paseándose por mi cabeza que debo escribir a cómo de lugar.

¡Gracias por sus reviews! Dejen dejen T.T

*: Sí, Tk, habla de Sora y la relación que se derrumba.

Pd. Releí mi posdata anterior y fue una burrada total, sí, estaba deprimida pero ya todo está perfecto, espero que todo pase bien y las cosas salgan mejor de ahora en adelante ¡Fuerza de voluntad! Y… parafraseando a Yamato (o Sora…): **Ama todo lo que sueñas y sueña con todo lo que ames**.

Besos.

_Rose._


	10. Tempestad I

Aclaración: Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo los uso para entretener al lector. Son propiedad de Akiyoshi hongo y Toei Animation.

**.The Spell.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh._

**.Tempestad I.**

El sol fue la maldición completa por parte de todos, ninguno estaba listo para lo que le tocaría enfrentar el día de hoy. La operación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y en menos de cinco horas el quirófano se burlaría de Sora sin que nadie pudiese evitarlo. Las madrugadas de algunos fueron suaves, otras, como las de Miyako, Mimi, Takeru, Hikari, Yamato, Cody y la misma Sora, dependieron de más esfuerzo para lograr un mínimo descanso, ese descanso que no todos consiguieron.

Su despertador sonaba a todo lo que daba pero Morfeo aún hacía de las suyas en el joven Yagami, a pesar de estar decaído, levantó la cabeza con pereza sintiendo un peso adicional sobre ésta, sin mirar el aparato, lo tomó y con fuerza lo lanzó al suelo y como si nada hubiese ocurrido, se arropó totalmente con la sábana y la expresión de gruñón estaba en modo activo.

—Tai —Hikari se sentó a su lado y le pasaba la mano por el brazo cubierto por la colcha, ella llevaba una llave, probablemente la que usó para abrir la puerta de la habitación de su hermano—. Tai despiértate —le volvió a llamar, ahora dándole un pequeño empujón en el hombro y al mismo tiempo despertando al ogro—. Hoy es la operación de Sora…

—¿Que Sora qué? —despertó exaltado, y a Hikari se le dibujó una sonrisa que escondió lo más rápido posible.

—Hoy vamos con Sora, ¿no lo recuerdas? Vístete y estate listo antes de las 10:00, tienes quince minutos.

Taichi lanzó las sábanas al suelo del lado derecho y corrió al baño para arreglarse en calzoncillos, quince minutos era un tiempo respetable para cualquiera pero Taichi no era un cualquiera, era… Taichi; Hikari rió con inocencia al pasar por el pasillo donde había el reloj antiguo de la sala apuntaba en grande las 8:26.

Las cosas que Hikari tenía que hacer para que Tai obedeciera… Últimamente las mentiras le salían con mayor naturalidad y después de todo, mentir es de humanos y eso no la hizo sentir tan mal.

.

.

Takeru levantó con suavidad luego de un sueño a medias en el que se levantaba y se acostaba, se levantaba y se acostaba, hasta que la paciencia no le dio para más y la cama ya comenzaba a picarle la piel, se desperezó con los ojos bien abiertos y luego se incorporó caminando directo al baño. La ducha le refrescó la cabeza y las gotas que llegaban con fuerza hasta su pecho le dejaban de qué pensar, y lo mucho que tenía que hacer en el día.

La situación ya estaba suficientemente complicada con la operación de la pelirroja como para sumarle la decisión de hoy.

La almohada, aunque la odiara por primera vez, le había dado bastante para meditar, más que el agua de la regadera, Catherine podía ser una muchachita muy dulce, pero se llevaría mejor el apodo de Felicitaciones, porque todo el mundo la recibía y era demasiado precoz e inmadura para él. Eso, aun así, no cambiaba para nada el hecho que le gustara estar con ella.

Salió del baño con la toalla en la cintura y se cambió de ropa lentamente porque las prisas nunca eran demasiado buenas en la vida, él lo sabía muy bien. Tomó una franela manga larga verde oscura y se colocó un chaleco blanco contra el frío, el pantalón caqui y grueso, por último el gorro que ya nunca se lo ponía para ir al instituto, lo extrañaba.

Cogió su teléfono móvil y había cuatro textos con el remitente Catherine, el rubio ignoró el hecho de que la francesita fuera tan sofocante e insistente todo el tiempo y se dedicó a arreglar la cama.

Mientras estiraba las sabanas creando un campo blanco, no pudo evitar pensar en lo cruel que estaba siendo con ella, llevándola a una mentira aún más grave con el tiempo que pasaba. Desgraciadamente la noche sólo lo puso a pensar en Catherine y qué hacer con todo el enredo, sin dejarle espacio a la pobre Hikari.

¡Maldición, lo estaba haciendo de nuevo! Olvidando a Hikari y anteponiendo a una tonta que se creía reina del mundo porque sus padres la criaron así: a tener todo lo que quisiera y a eliminar todo lo que odiara.

Estaba harto de no poder dedicarle el tiempo necesario a su verdadera mejor amiga, y estaba 100% seguro de que ella estaba molesta y que, a fin de cuentas, hoy debían verse la cara. Estaba de por medio el trabajo de Literatura con los poemas de Mario Benedetti, y a eso tampoco se podía negar… quizá verla un momento fuera suficiente para saber cómo solucionar el problema con ella, y olvidar a Catherine por lo menos diez minutos de su tediosa vida.

—Buenos días Tk —avisó su madre entrando a la cocina en pijamas, y con una taza vacía en la mano—. ¿Saldrás tan temprano un sábado?

—Sí, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije de la operación de Sora? —Natsuko asistió—. Bueno, es hoy.

—Ah, ya veo —la mujer se sentó frente a su hijo y lo vio terminar de comerse el plato de cereal con fresas, ella tenía sólo la taza de café con leche y bebía sorbos pequeños mientras lo seguía mirando fijamente.

Tk no tardó en sentir la tensión y se rió de lo que hacía su madre.

—¿Pasó algo, mamá?

—No, nada en especial.

De pronto recordó algo más.

—Ehh… Hoy vendrá a casa una amiga, debemos hacer una tarea de literatura juntos, ¿está bien? —preguntó Takeru sin quitarle la vista al plato ya vacío, puso sus manos debajo de la mesa esperando paciente la respuesta de Natsuko Takaishi.

—Por supuesto, ¿quién es? ¿La niña de Francia con la que te pasas todo el día?

Takeru negó con fuerza inmediatamente.

—Es Hikari Yagami.

—¡Pero por supuesto que puede venir! Sabes que esa niña siempre es bienvenida aquí a donde sea que vayamos. Es un encanto de persona.

—Lo sé, mamá —admitió entristecido… era un encanto, al que había tratado terriblemente mal.

Takeru se levantó y lavó su plato sin ganas, la madre lo siguió hasta la cocina donde aún había silencio espantoso. Con su taza de café en la mano.

—¿Están molestos?, digo… ¿con Hikari hay algún problema?

Tardó un segundo en responder, cuestionándose las consecuencias que tendría hablar de ello con Natsuko. Desistió.

—Algo así —admitió sin ganas de mentirle a su madre—. La he olvidado todos estos días y debe estar furiosa conmigo. Hoy hablaré de eso con ella.

Takeru se volteó y miró de frente a la mujer que le dio la vida sonriéndole. Se veía hermosa, porque nunca fue demasiado vieja para llamarla Señora ni nunca demasiado joven para llamarla por su nombre, pero eso la hacía ser una persona de confianza, alguien en quien buscar apoyo siempre. Sabía que ella le tenía los brazos abiertos para cualquier situación.

—Sé cuidadoso con tus palabras Tk. Las mujeres somos muy delicadas.

—Tranquila, tendré lo que me dijiste en cuenta.

Se dirigió a la salida con una semi sonrisa y cerró la puerta, en el ascensor vio la hora en números rojos intermitente: 9:16. Quizá demasiado temprano pero ninguno llegaría directamente al hospital sino a una plaza que quedaba relativamente cerca, y desde allí se irían caminando juntos para ver a Sora.

.

.

Cody salió mucho más temprano que el mismo Takeru, bastó con que el reloj diera las 8:22 para que saliera sin dejarse ver ni el polvo. No había logrado dormir toda la noche, en realidad, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que dormía las ocho horas reglamentarias, que actualmente pasaron a ser, por lo menos, una. Los monstruos en su cabeza lo atormentaban día y noche, eran demasiados como para que su parte conciente los alejara solo, aún así Cody había aprendido a controlarse y no dejar que hiciera lo más arriesgado, pero de todas maneras, siempre terminaba escuchando lo que decían.

Que era su culpa.

Que no merecía ese trato por su parte.

Que Chikara tenía la culpa de todo.

Que Hiroki merecía la muerte.

Y que su madre jamás volvería…

Lo sabía, sabía lo que le decían porque ya estaba harto de que se lo repitieran una y otra vez pero se negaba a aceptarlo, no podía aceptar que muriera y tampoco a no volver a ver a su madre.

Tomó un último trago de aquello que lo mataba por dentro y lo consumía por fuera, y salió de la habitación con el rostro relajado pero hecho añicos, la mirada la cargaba extraviada como siempre sin brillo y sin vida, como si aquello que se moviera fuera un títere y no el verdadero él.

—¡Iori! —dijo su abuelo levantándose del asiento muy rápido y dejando la comida a un lado—. Has salido de ese lugar por fin —el anciano se iba acercando poco a poco, las ganas de abrazar a su nieto eran enormes, él sintió que Cody había visto la luz y que volvería a ser el mismo pero la comisura de sus ojos no daba gran diferencia aquello no era lo que soñaba y esperaba.

—No te me acerques —contestó con frialdad al sexagenario—. Salgo cuando me dé la gana ¿o prefieres que me quede ahí encerrado en esas cuatro paredes día y noche?

—No… no, tú no eres Iori.

—¿Ah, no? —las palabras desafiantes le salían como vomito y la sorna estaba impregnada en su cara, era demasiada crueldad para caber en su pequeño cuerpo—. Entonces ¿quién soy? ¿Un demonio?

Él mismo se carcajeó.

—Puedes… —el anciano respiro profundo y lo miro a los ojos alterándole los cinco sentidos, algo le golpeó fuerte la conciencia, al Cody bueno… haciéndolo despertar por cinco segundos—. Puedes ser quien quieras, pero mi nieto nunca sería capaz de alzarme la voz porque siempre me vio como un ejemplo a seguir —silencio—. Entonces ya no importa, no interesa… supongo que puedes irte.

Concluyó su abuelo sin ganas de batallar contra algo tan extraño.

—Gracias, maestro —el muchacho salió con suavidad y le dio la espalda al hombre de mayor edad, soltó unas lágrimas de desespero. Iori pudo haber vuelto en sí sólo un par de segundos, donde le regaló una sonrisa pura al su abuelo materno.

Él ya no era el mismo, por dentro decía sentir algo pero por fuera indicaba totalmente lo contrario, la confusión fue lo único que quedó en aquella habitación, esa confusión… Cody debió dejarla ahí y ponerse la careta en frente de sus amigos, era la única salida que tenía ahora.

Mientras abría la puerta principal vio entrar a su padre de reojo con el uniforme policial, él era demasiado bueno como para tener un hijo sufriendo de drogas pero era cierto y nadie podía detenerlo, ni siquiera el abrazo que su padre le dio en ese momento. Nadie.

Quizá, sólo quizá, un beso de su madre.

Pero eso era imposible, porque ella estaba muerta.

.

.

Mimi se encontraba tumbada sobre las escaleras principales cubiertas por una alfombra áspera y maloliente que imitaba lo refinado y elegante. Desde muy temprano había dejado la habitación oscura con el atrapa sueños destrozados, porque en una noche no se podían tener siete pesadillas con un atrapa sueños encima, y peor aún, que fuera el mismo sueño una y otra vez.

El maquillaje se le hizo esencial a las 5:00 porque las ojeras la hacían ver estúpida y como una vagabunda, lo cual no quería parecer porque las preguntas le caerían como llovizna al cuerpo y el alboroto en sus amigos sería anormal. Jamás la imaginarían así.

Habían demasiados asuntos ajenos y propios en su cabeza, demasiados para un solo día y para una sola persona pero lo que más le dolía no era pensar en esas cosas sino la trampa que su mismo corazón le jugó, la engañó, escogió a la persona equivocada, eso la martillaba una y otra vez.

Escuchó el portazo de la alcoba de sus padres y suspiró resignada cuando llegó la primera gota de la llovizna.

—Princesa, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? —el hombre la miró desde arriba de las escaleras sin ganas de bajar y no alzaba suficiente la voz como para que Mimi lo pudiera escuchar bien, por lo que tuvo que lanzar todo al azar.

—No sé, no pude descansar toda la noche.

—Satoe y yo te escuchamos gritando en la madrugada, ¿es porque hoy operan a Sora? ¿Estás preocupada por eso?

Mimi asistió débilmente llena de rabia ¿Qué tan estúpidos podían llegar a ser los adultos? Mucho, demasiado.

Al punto que no se dan cuenta que su hija llegó llorando el día anterior y que en la mañana rompió un juego de bajillas, era demasiada presión y demasiadas estupideces todas juntas, colmándole la paciencia a una sola chica.

—Todo va a salir estupendamente —dijo sin que la convencieran mucho sus palabras—. Tu madre y yo nos vamos de viaje esta noche.

No era una pregunta, ni una afirmación, era una mala manera de dar una orden, en sus ojos se notaba como quiso decir: No nos molestes el resto del día con tu gritería. La mala actitud de sus padres sembraba aún más su espesa nube de odio, porque comenzaba a odiar todo lo que la rodeaba, incluyéndose a ella misma.

—Los felicito —le respondió con el mismo tono de voz arrogante.

Mimi se levantó de un saltó de las escaleras y le pasó a un lado sin mirarlo. Demasiado… era demasiado para ser cierto. Entró a su habitación oscura y abrió la ventana para ver cómo aún no salía el sol, la ciudad aún estaba a oscuras desde el segundo piso. Corrió a la puerta y le echó tranca, allí se tumbo detrás y lloró más de lo que había llorado la noche anterior.

¿Cómo ellos no podían darse cuenta? Hasta un mono con leucemia a punto de morir se daría cuenta de esa mirada tan ausente que tenía, de que sus preocupaciones iban más allá de lo normal… venían de la destrucción de lazos importantes como la amistad de Miyako y el amor a Michael, y sí, Sora estaba ahí porque sentía que muy pronto ese lazo iba a ser roto, sentía que le arrancaban a su hermana y que todo fracasaría.

¡Cómo no se daban cuenta que su única hija lloraba toda la medianoche a cántaros!

Y si se daban cuenta… ¿por qué no hacían nada? ¿Le tenían miedo acaso? Ni siquiera ella a ellos, porque nunca fueron figura autoritaria, Mimi se crío sola entre sus amigos y agradecía al destino (sólo por ese hecho) de que le trajera a los mejores amigos y que tomara las costumbres de ellos combinándola con su personalidad explosiva.

Mimi no tenía un problema, tenía muchos. Y sin Sora para escucharlos y sin Michael para consolarla ¿cómo Señor…? ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo todo?

Era el momento de ser independiente y demostrarle al mundo lo mucho que valía ella misma, y lo poco que era el mundo. Ser una chica fuerte.

Sintió que el cuarto se iluminaba y el frío la invadió de pies a cabeza. Las cortinas se removían con el son del viento gélido y bailaban al compás de la música con una canción de Younha que era la alarma de su celular. Se suponía que a esa hora debía levantarse. Corrió al armario y cogió la primera muda de ropa de invierno, porque la luz del sol era demasiado tenue y la calefacción debía encenderse ahora mismo.

De seguro el sol estaba tan enfermo como ella, porque parecía tan gris como el cielo mismo y la humedad amenazaba con esponjarle el cabello; se puso un gorro verde para evitarlo, al igual que la capucha. Al abrir la puerta que Miyako había lanzado el día anterior a esa misma hora, le trajo el recuerdo amargo a la mente, pero igual caminó directo a la calle.

—A penas son las 8:43 y el día ya es oficialmente un asco.

Tenía que salir de ese infierno, porque su casa era eso, un infierno total.

.

.

—Sí mamá (…) Regresaré temprano (…) Sí, voy bien abrigado (…) No, June se quedará (…) Sí, sí (…) Nos vemos más tarde, iré a casa de Ken cuando salga de allá.

Se escuchaba dentro de la casa de los Motomiya, para luego ver a Daisuke salir con un suéter azul marino con capucha blanca y guantes del mismo color, el pantalón le llagaba hasta las pantorrillas a pesar del frío, pero él lo manejaba bastante bien.

—Maldito calentador, tenía que averiarse en ésas fechas —murmuró el chico para sí mismo.

Daisuke salió demasiado temprano esa mañana, y es que no durmió bien en toda la noche porque el calentador se estropeo por su estúpida hermana June, en un intento de mostrar que "sabe mucho" pero en realidad "sabe nada". Y su madre inició el interrogatorio militar porque no podía creer que fueran las 9:11 y su estuviese saliendo a la calle.

No porque no tuviera permiso, sino por lo temprano. Porque Daisuke, al igual que Taichi necesitaban a una hermana que los despertara a la realidad, sólo que June era mil veces peor que Hikari, y eso lo sabía sin necesidad de hablarlo con Tai. Estaba seguro totalmente.

—Si caminas así de rápido te vas a cansar más —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

—Superior. ¡Qué bueno verle!

Joe sonrió para devolverle el saludo.

—Lo mismo digo, no me gusta irme caminando sin compañía.

—A mí igual, creo que después de todo nos parecemos un poco.

—No te emociones tanto, que ser como yo no es tan fácil —atinó a decir el de lentes.

—Sí, eres demasiado sincero, yo miento más —Daisuke bajó la velocidad y comenzó a caminar con estilo, llevando las manos detrás de la cabeza, en la nuca.

¿Sinceridad?

La sinceridad es como saber guardar un secreto, ¿no? Pero Joe no podía hacerlo, Cody traía esa mirada que suplicaba auxilio, ayuda, alguien debía salvarlo, y el único enterado de lo que en verdad ocurría era él, pero hacerse el ciego no era tan fácil, no luego de ver a Sora sufriendo por eso, no luego de ver al mismo Cody ahogándose en sus propias acciones. Por esa misma razón, Joe no logró conciliar el sueño y la mañana se le hacía más pesada de llevar con la humedad y con cada paso que daba.

—¿Crees que guardar un secreto ajeno sea malo?

Daisuke no contestó inmediatamente, se detuvo al caminar y bajó las manos, en su lugar colocó una mano en su mentón buscando la mejor respuesta para el miope.

—Depende —contestó el moreno—. Si el secreto le hace mal a esa persona y te incluye, es mejor decirlo, así de cierto modo ayudas a esa persona. Por otro lado si lo ocultas algo que te enteraste sin querer, o sea por accidente, es mejor quedarse callado porque no es asunto de uno mismo. Bueno eso creo yo.

Joe no contestó pero se lo quedó mirando extrañado.

—Ya sé, tengo mis momentos…

—Ya veo —mencionó el de lentes con algo en su voz que Daisuke no supo entender, sólo le perturbó y lo preocupó un poco—, pero en mi caso es muy difícil.

—Nada es fácil y eso lo sabes mejor tú que yo, supongo.

Daisuke y Joe siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la pequeña plaza, que también se veía gris por el poco resplandor del cielo y las nubes cubriéndolo todo; Joe era como el sol, tapado por la impotencia y la confusión de no saber qué hacer y qué no, la amistad o la justicia ¿Qué escoger? ¿El capricho o la sinceridad? El reloj del edificio de enfrente marcaba las 9:16 y en una banca de esa plaza estaba él, la causa de la desconfianza del chico, Iori Hida.

—¡Mira ahí está Cody! —le dijo Davis a Joe con entusiasmo—. Hey por aqu…

Joe actuó rápido.

—Cállate… —el miope le tapo la boca al chico y se escondieron en un muro de la misma plaza, él no quería llamar la atención de Cody aún, pero estaba casi seguro que sí los había visto.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso están enojados?

—No, para nada…

—¿Entonces?

Joe no podía contarlo, simplemente no estaba en sí mismo, se mentía a él y le mentía a los demás por algo que destruía a Cody desde adentro. ¿Se lo contaría a Daisuke? ¿Y eso de que forma ayudaría a mejorar las cosas?

Pequeño detalle…

Iori se movió con rapidez a un arbusto, entonces Joe tuvo una idea, ¿qué tal si él no decía nada, pero Davis igual se enteraba? Entonces no sería su culpa, y no rompería el trato, sería ingenioso y atrevido a la vez.

Una persona no bastaba para hacerlo entrar en razón, pero quizás dos personas lo ayudarían a despertar de esa cruda realidad, o al menos acercarse a ello.

—Davis, acerquémonos al arbusto pero por favor no hagas mucho ruido.

—No entiendo qué pasa pero está bien, si quieres jugar a los espías. Juguemos.

Kido y Motomiya se acercaron con lentitud y precaución, Joe rezaba para que Cody estuviera haciendo lo que siempre hacía, se suponía él, cuando estaba solo y escondido, aunque sonara mal… lo deseaba, para Davis le creyera, para que lo ayudaran, para sacarlo del infierno. Era por su bien.

Y junto con llegar ahí estaba, haciendo lo que aprendió a hacer las últimas semanas. Tomaba uno de esos maléficos _cosos_, lo metía en su boca para que el mal tocara su lengua y con cada palpitar saborear el desorden, tomó un encendedor, fuego… fuego que quema y destruye, hizo funcionar el objeto y el resto era inhalarlo, el humo que desprendía era diabólico, casi podía ver como se formaba la calavera en frente de él.

Las voces de su cabeza estaban contentas y prendían el cotillón, sonaba estúpido pero era la verdad.

—¿Cody?

El pequeño no salía de su asombro al ver como aquellos dos amigos miraban con atención sus acciones. Joe cerró los ojos, maldiciéndose por dentro, arrepentido, dolía la traición y eso que él no era el traicionado, más bien el traidor. Cody sabía cuales eran las intensiones de Joe al llevarse a Daisuke pero no estaba molesto, al menos no ahora.

—¿Tú fumas?

La última palabra lo hizo fallecer, el cigarrillo cayó, como las esperanzas de Joe, además y el respeto que Daisuke le tenía a Iori, porque siempre fue listo, correcto, e inteligente. Simplemente no podía creérselo, parecía un maniático, un tonto sin vida social.

—Perdón… La próxima vez seré…

—No —dijo firmemente el de anteojos, sus ojos mostraban furia y a la vez serenidad y compasión por su amigo—. No habrá próxima vez para ti, Iori.

El pequeño lo miró y sonrió como en media luna.

—¿Eso crees?

—No —habló el moreno y lo levantó del suelo de un solo jalón—. Yo estoy seguro que no ocurrirá, así como estoy seguro que no quieres sentirte así, no quieres depender de un maldito cigarro toda tu vida, ¿o sí?

—No es depender Davis, es la razón.

—¿Dinos cuál es la razón Cody? —preguntó Joe titubeando al formular la pregunta.

—Ninguna.

—¿Ninguna dices?

Las voces respondieron por él.

—Ninguna que a ustedes les importe.

Hubo tensión en el lugar, la plaza aún estaba vacía, solamente se encontraban los tres muchachos, ni un alma se atrevía a pasar por ese lugar.

—¿Quieres arreglarlo?

Cody no respondió inmediatamente pero comenzó a llorar, sus lágrimas delataban la verdad… le dolía, le dolía abandonar a todos, le dolía que todos lo abandonaran, le dolía el recuerdo de su madre, le dolía no poder ser fuerte.

Las lágrimas eran el cuerpo de los demonios que estaba ahogando desde hace años, desde que Miracle Hida murió en un accidente aéreo. Desde que el mundo se le vino abajo, lágrimas negras y rojas, su sangre quería ser purificada.

—Sí… —respondió con un hilo de voz.

Ése era él, el verdadero Iori.

—Hoy es tu día de suerte… iremos al hospital y veremos que pueden hacer por ti, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Cody movió débilmente su cabeza asistiendo, las voces desaparecieron de su cabeza por ese instante y sólo escuchó una: la de su madre.

_Iori… todo va a estar bien. Sé fuerte, por favor._

Supo que hoy sería el día de los cambios.

Con la voz de su madre, se abrazó a si mismo deseando que su recuerdo permaneciera durante más tiempo, y su voz fuera la manta que lo cubriera del frío… aún así, siempre hubo una sombra que no dejaría de atormentarlo.

—Y la venganza… Comienza hoy…

.

.

La casa Ichijouji permanecía solitaria y con las luces apagadas. En el patio, donde estaba el hermoso lago azul, ahora se veía negro por la oscuridad del cielo, aún así Osamu y Ken salieron a ponerle buena cara al tiempo. El menor se sentó en el suelo sobre una tela diseñada para eso, abrazándose las rodillas; Osamu estaba terminando de buscar algo en su laptop y tecleaba con rapidez lo que necesitaba.

—¿Aún la estás buscando? —preguntó Ken sin alzar la cabeza.

—Sólo se está imprimiendo la fotografía, y listo.

El ruido de la impresora se quedó mudo al lado del golpeteo de las olas en la orilla del lago. Ken caminó hasta estar a menos de un metro de caerse y se arrodilló en frente mientras Osamu seguía su trabajo.

Él durmió plácidamente con el rostro y los labios de Miyako en la cabeza hasta que se despertó, ninguna preocupación lo retuvo hasta que Osamu comenzó a darle una "charla de hombre a hombre" y nuevas preguntas le atropellaron el recuerdo de azúcar, llenándolo de vino tinto y creando fuego.

Pero esas preguntas ya las tenía en su cabeza, sólo que menos prolongadas, y llegaban con menos fuerza que ahora; lo que sentía Miyako… si de verdad lo consideraba un idiota por no hablar antes de lo de la antigua noche, o un hurtador por espiarle los sentimientos y por su misma indecisión… esa indecisión de él mismo le hacía daño y necesitaba arreglarlo todo lo más pronto posible.

La ansiedad se le asomaba en la mirada, sintió a Osamu cerca de él y le puso una mano en el hombro para despertarlo de la fantasía de _Miyalandia_.

—Mírala —dijo extendiéndole la mano y pasándole la fotografía del rostro de una chica y la que estaba detrás la mostraba de cuerpo completo.

—Rika Nonaka —dijo Ken—-. Yamato estará contento, ¿no?

—Eso espero —respondió Osamu—. Debe ser muy urgente porque para enviarte un mensaje a las dos de la madrugada, esa muchacha debe ser muy especial.

—Está en camino a Odaiba, llegará esta noche.

—Ya veo. ¿Y Miyako? Cómo te siguió tratando el corazón…

No respondió en absoluto, Ken se levantó del suelo y caminó hasta el interior de la casa y cerraron la puerta trasera con tranca, revisaron que todo estuviera en orden y tomaron lo que dejaron en la mesa para marcharse.

—Igual que siempre Osamu, volviéndome loco.

Osamu soltó una sonrisa y una carcajada baja, abrió la puerta y dejó salir a su hermano primero y le siguió. Al cerrar la puerta miró su reloj de muñeca. 9:35, pero ellos vivían bastante alejados de la plaza y del hospital, y el tráfico les daría tiempo hasta llegar allá.

.

.

—Kari, ¿por qué haces estas cosas? —Tai estaba medio dormido en el mesón de la cocina, donde Hikari apenas preparaba el desayuno. Unos huevos revueltos como más le gustaban a su hermano.

—Es que si no lo hacía aún estarías abrazando las sábanas, hermano. Y llegaríamos tardísimo.

El nombrado gruñó y tiró su cabeza sobre el mesón, de nuevo.

—No, lo que pasa es que tú tienes algo en contra del dormir.

—¿Yo? —ella rió divertida y continuó echándole queso derretido al sartén—. Para nada Tai…

El timbre de la puerta sonó interrumpiendo su conversación, Hikari se apresuró en sacar el desayuno y servírselo a Tai en un plato, extenderle la cuchara y un vaso de _Coca-Cola_. El timbre volvió a sonar dos veces más, Hikari se quitó el delantal blanco y corrió para abrir la puerta sabiendo bien quién estaba detrás de ella.

Apenas lo vio le saltó encima con un abrazo fraternal.

—¡Hikari! —saludó con entusiasmo mientras alzó a Hikari y dieron dos vueltas en el aire.

—¡Izzy! ¡Aún es muy temprano! Pensé que vendrías más tarde —admitió.

—Sí, pero ya no tenía ganas de hacerme el dormido más tiempo. Le dije a Juri y a Takato que iría a la biblioteca.

Ella le golpeó con suavidad el hombro.

—¡Qué mentiroso! Pero está bien, me gustan los que mienten —enseguida, en juego, le guiñó el ojo derecho—. Pasa con cuidado, Taichi está a punto de dormirse en la cocina.

Atravesaron el pasillo con risitas suaves y llegaron hasta donde estaba Taichi abrazado a un plato de porcelana en el cual humeaban los huevos recién hechos y roncaba con gracia, a Hikari le pareció mejor idea dejarlo durmiendo así que el pelirrojo y ella caminaron hasta la sala cómoda y se sentaron ahí.

—¿Lo viste? Parecía un bebé oso.

—Y despeinado.

—Sí —ambos rieron con ganas, sin importarles que eso pudiera despertar al osito durmiente, Taichi no cumplía con la frase que dice 'Nos reímos contigo, no de ti.' Sino que era 'Nos reímos contigo y de ti'.

Entonces Kari escuchó las palabras que la ponían alerta.

—¿Anoche solucionaron todo? —dijo por fin Koushiro, eso era lo que más le preocupaba desde que se levantó.

—Así es —Hikari optó por utilizar un tono de voz serio—. No entiendo por qué tuve que desconfiar de mi hermano de esa forma, él no tenía la culpa de nada sino yo por… celosa y cerrada, no quería escucharlo, pero cuando por fin lo hice me di cuenta de mi error y él del suyo, que por supuesto era mucho menor que el mío…

Ella recordó claramente todo lo ocurrido al llegar, desde que salieron de casa de Sora y se encontraron en la puerta ella e Izzy, ambos con caras de preocupación esperando paciente a que Susumu les abriera la puerta. Koushiro abrazaba a Hikari con un sólo brazo porque el frío de la noche llegaba a los 10º, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la mujer vestida con unas bermudas beige y una camisa de rayas azul invitándolos a pasar, lo que a Hikari siempre le sorprendía de su madre era lo joven que se veía y lo hermosa que era, ella apenas cruzaba por los treinta y seis. Se imaginó adulta, idéntica a ella.

Pasaron pocos minutos desde que entraron cuando Taichi apareció del pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones, no parecía molesto pero la decepción era algo que se leía a leguas de distancia; la señora Yagami se retiró de la escena y sólo quedaron los tres, mirándose los rostros mutuamente, Izzy mantuvo a Hikari tras él protegiéndola de lo que Taichi haría. Se les acercó con lentitud y le tocó el hombro a Koushiro con fuerza y se miraron de frente porque el tiempo en Australia le había dado un estirón a Izzy y ya estaban a la misma estatura.

—Gracias —dejó salir débilmente Tai sin despegarle los ojos canela—. Gracias… por cuidar a Kari.

Hikari quedó asombrada y abrió los ojos con desmesura, pensó que lo golpearía por no detenerla o lo sacaría a gritos y patadas de la casa, pero no lo hizo; Koushiro sonreía complacido y miraba a la castaña intentando decirle algo, como si él supiera que eso iba a pasar. Entonces se apartó y la tomó con delicadeza del brazo y la hizo avanzar un solo paso.

Uno solo.

—No me lo agradezcas —respondió Izzy relajado—. Yo te lo prometí, ¿no? Bueno yo tengo que irme, tampoco puedo llegar tan tarde, dejé a Takato y a Juri solos y juntos son bastante peligrosos, Yoshie debe estar como loca.

Taichi rió entre dientes y lo acompañó hasta la puerta, Hikari permaneció inmóvil como de piedra, con los ojos bien abiertos, Tai parecía estar ganando puntos. Ella escuchó el golpe seco de la puerta cerrándose anunciando que se acercaba la hora de juicio, y había que ser recto al momento de poner la condena.

—Hikari…

—Hermano —dijeron al mismo tiempo, la canela aún no se volteaba, no quería mirarlo. Porque sabía que si lo hacía lloraría inmediatamente.

—Di lo que tengas que decir primero, Tai —dijo Hikari.

Taichi suspiró para tomar aire y cerró los ojos para calmarse. La alteración no jugaba un papel malévolo sino desconcertante.

—Lo siento —dijo lentamente—. Por… por más que le di vueltas no encontré la respuesta Hikari, no sé qué hice para que te enojarás conmigo o _dejaras de confiar en mí_ pero sea lo que sea prometo volver a intentarlo, a ser como éramos antes, unidos Kari. Siento que quizás sea porque te sobreprotejo, pero eso lo he hecho desde siempre, desde que te trajeron a casa con siete días de nacida, y nunca te habías quejado, sé que estás creciendo y que _estás enamorada_ y no quieres que tu hermano esté encima de ti todo el día, si es eso… por favor dímelo, tú eres la niña_más importante en mi mundo_, Hikari, ¿lo entiendes? Tu silencio es el peor castigo. Quiero volver a ser el hermano ejemplar.

La chica cerró los ojos con fuerza y cerró los puños. Inepta, tonta, ciega, así se sintió. Su hermano sí la quería, él supo que la primera cuestión era de confianza, supuso que se dio cuenta por la mirada que le había lanzado horas atrás, que ella no estaba dispuesta a contarle nada porque no era merecedor de eso, y también supo que estaba enamorada, eso le confirmó que sí era un hermano sobre protector pero que la estaba dejando recorrer ese camino a su propio paso (por el momento), comprendió que porque una persona se pierda un segundo no significa que dejara de importarle.

Todos necesitan un viaje a la Luna regularmente, y depender de las acciones de Tai la hacía consentida secretamente.

Ella se volvió y lo miró con los ojos llorosos y cristalinos a punto de romperse, entonces los cerró y finas gotas salieron de ellos; estaba llorando, no pudo más que lanzarse a los brazos de él, de su hermano, su refugio durante años, su mejor amigo, su propia sangre. El hombre que no era como los demás.

—Perdóname a mí también, hermano —dijo ahogándose entre los sollozos de lamentación, hundía más la cabeza en el pecho bien formado de su hermano—. Yo… fui muy estúpida y estaba celosa… Soy la peor hermana del mundo…

—¿Celosa? ¿Celosa de qué o quién, Kari? Si tú eres lo más preciado para mí.

—Me sentí celosa porque me restaste importancia en un momento en que necesitaba tu atención y…

—Entiendo —dijo él interrumpiéndola—. No tienes que decir más nada —Tai la apretó con delicadeza aumentando la intensidad del abrazo protector, no quería dejarla sola de nuevo, esa idea estaba 100% descartada. La tomó por los hombros y la alejó para mirarla de frente, con la mano izquierda le borró los rastros de culpa y habló—: Taichi va a estar contigo cuando lo necesites pero te prometo dejar de ser tan quisquilloso para que puedas decirle lo que sientes a él, yo también moriré de celos pero no puedo hacer más nada.

—Que los celos… no nos arruinen la hermandad, estaremos juntos por siempre. No nacimos juntos, pero somos imparables.

—Así es. Y Kari…

La llamó él.

—¿Sí?

—No digas, nunca más, que eres la peor hermana…

—Ya veo, entonces eso paso ayer —habló Koushiro de manera pensadora.

Hikari asistió y abrió la boca para agregar algo más, pero fue interrumpida.

—Vaya, vaya, a quién tenemos aquí.

—Tai… —dijo Hikari sonriendo—, ¿no lo prometiste anoche?

—Están en mi casa, tengo tanto derecho a estar aquí como él —se defendió con ingenio.

—No tienes remedio —ella rodó los ojos, se levantó del sofá y se acercó a la ventana, se quedó dándoles la espalda a los dos muchachos.

Hikari puso una de sus manos finas sobre el vidrio y al alejarla se creó un vaho perfecto contornando la figura de su pequeña mano.

—Hoy está muy nublado.

—Quizás ya ha llegado la navidad.

—La navidad llegó hace mucho, Izzy —dijo Tai levantándose del taburete y acercándose a su hermana.

—No me refiero a eso —contestó el pelirrojo, imitando la acción de Tai.

Y ella lo soltó.

—Nieve —Hikari no despegaba la vista del cielo gris, su aliento se volvía congelado como sus palabras que llegaban a sonar tanto tentadoras como aterradoras, porque ya nadie sabía qué esperar de la tormenta en invierno—. Se acerca… la nieve.

**Notas de Autora.**

¡Mil disculpas! De verdad que siento mucho no haber actualizado antes… ¿mi excusa? Creo que me incliné más a un solo fic y olvidé éste por completo, incluso yo, la autora, tuve que leerlo de nuevo para recordar por dónde iba, tomar mi cuaderno de anotaciones y volver a escribir. Bueno… he revelado un par de cosillas por allí, no iba a dejar a Kari molesta con Tai todo el tiempo, pero ésta es sólo la primera parte de "Tempestad" ¿cuántas son? No tengo ni idea… pero en el próximo sí saldrán Sora y Yamato, los protagonistas.

Muchas gracias por leer y seguir la historia aunque ya se estaba muriendo…!

Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios. Nos leemos en el próximo, (ojala que no me tarde tanto en escribir…)

¡Besos, cuídense!


	11. Tempestad II

Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, los utilizo sin ningún fin beneficioso.

**.The Spell.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh._

**.Tempestad II.**

Miyako no había dormido en toda la noche. Se sacudía de un lado a otro en aquella oscuridad que brindaba las horas nocturnas, la chica tenía un cóctel sentimientos que la arropaban de pies a cabeza como una cobija gruesa y áspera.

El miedo, la conmoción, el desasosiego, el regocijo… era como si todas se introdujeran en una licuadora y las batieran en seis velocidades distintas sin seguir orden y no se detenían hasta que la mezcla fuera fina y más delicada que el agua, pero de cualquier manera sabía que estaba viva, respiraba aunque no lo planeara, los nervios llegaban sin controlarse, y el corazón le latía cada vez que pensaba en él.

El beso de Ichijouji la noche anterior la había dejado lo suficientemente embobada como para que hoy muriera al verlo, era lo más probable, debían verse en el hospital de todas formas, sabía que no podría aguantarlo, y quizás se repetiría aquella acción que tan maravillada la tenía.

Sentía pavor de perderse en todo él, tenía miedo de no poder alejarse de Ken y tenerlo en sus manos mucho más tiempo del especulado. Aunque la felicidad había sido magnífica, no podía pasar un capítulo de su vida: **Mimi**, y una de sus frases, _que vivía bajo su sombra_.

El miedo tenía varias caras para Miyako que se combinaban con la impaciencia. Cody estaba mucho más perdido que ella y había colocado el vidrio más opaco e irrompible entre los dos, le dolía dejarlo a su suerte, pero sentía que no podía hacer nada, todo era tan relativo. Y Sora, la que sería operada en cuestión de horas… eran momentos muy agobiantes.

Necesitaba una dosis fuerte de fantasía y el único capaz de llevarla a la vía láctea era el causante de las otras dos emociones restantes: la emoción y la alegría, combinado con una pizca de inquietud y horneado con fuego lento de amor.

Miyako estiró su cuerpo largo en la cama y se colocó los anteojos que yacían en la mesa de al lado, el pijama era arrastrado por sus pisadas cuando caminó hacia el baño. Hizo su aseo personal y se miró al espejo más inocente que nunca, las cejas caídas y con la guardia baja, los hombros sueltos… cayendo a los lados. Un beso era el causante de todo su cambio de ánimo, de rostro, se sentía hermosa e invencible.

De todas las noches de sus amigos, al parecer, la de Miyako fue la mejor.

De sus sueños Michael se borró y fue remplazado por los labios apasionados de Ken Ichijouji, labios de ángel.

Bajó las escaleras entre saltos, el cabello alargado color lila se movía de un lado a otro danzando por toda la casa, dejando también el aroma de su champú floral. Al tomar las llaves en la entrada, se escuchó el ruido de unas chocando con las otras. Fue casi como la alarma de un banco.

Detrás de ella, lo que se veía aparecía un espejismo, porque no era normal que ella le prestara atención.

—Yolei, ¿te vas tan temprano?

Dijo la muchacha detrás de ella, todavía usaba el pijama.

—Sí —respondió, por su tono de voz se tonó lo incómoda que se encontraba.

No quería hablar con esa persona.

—Entonces hoy también me tocará hacer la limpieza de la casa —la mujer soltó un suspiro y se dio media vuelta, estirando los brazos al aire. Ella sabía que la conversación aún no terminaba—. Miyako…

—¿Qué? —la interrumpió la aludida.

—No intentes hacerte la misteriosa, no te luce.

—Yo intento hacerme nada, Momoe —le replicó a su hermana—. Tú eres la que está viendo cosas donde no las hay.

La chica bufó.

—Claro… y mi novio se llama Daniel Radcliffe —ella se dio media vuelta, otra vez, y la observó con los ojos con ímpetu. Los encontró fantasiosos, del mismo color que los suyos, pero tenían algo extraño que los hacía distintos que al resto de los días. Finalmente le sonrió, le quitó el gorro de invierno y le desparejó la cabellera morada—. Mi pequeña hermanita está creciendo rápido.

—Tengo 15 años, Momoe. Claro que crezco.

—Por eso te enamoras, boba —dijo otra voz, en la escena apareció una chica que era más baja que la anterior, su cabello era mielero y recortado.

—El "boba" está de más, Chizuru.

La interpelada suprimió una carcajada y apretó los labios.

—Miyako, sabemos que no es fácil pero sería más sencillo si confiaras un poco en nosotras, sabemos que a veces somos complicadas y odiosas…

—Y necias… y atrevidas, y burlonas, y…

—¡Ya lo entendimos! —alzó la voz la pequeña.

—Pero el punto es que somos familia, y la familia se ayuda entre si. Quizás nos equivoquemos pero somos mayores que tú, y comprendemos todo esto. Ya pasamos por situaciones similares.

Miyako no pudo evitar reírse un rato con fuerza, hacía tiempo que no sentía una carcajada tan profunda y natural. Sus hermanas hacían le intento de impresionar pero sin resultado positivo, al menos volvía a sonreír.

Posteriormente rodó los ojos y caminó hacia ellas un poco.

—Eso yo lo sé, y no se preocupen… cuando regrese hablaremos de todo, pero por ahora no puedo retrazarme más —Miyako miró su reloj de muñeca que señalaba 10:00.

Dudó un momento en abrazarlas, pero desistió el pensamiento y se despidió con un ademán a sus hermanas. _Luego_…

—Recuerda venir temprano —gritó Mantarou, su hermano mayor desde la cocina que estaba cerca de la entrada—. Tenemos la cena familiar.

—¡No lo olvido! —contestó ella sin darle mucha importancia y salió corriendo de la vivienda hacia la avenida.

Siempre pensó que sus hermanos eran como la muerte para ella, pero desde esa mañana comenzó a creer que la palabra 'casa' es algo mucho más que cuatro letras y dos sílabas, era seguridad y calor fraternal.

_Casa_ ya no encajaba en su cabeza, y la palabra _hogar_ se coló al lado de la otra, porque por fin tenía un significado.

.

.

Mimi había llegado al lugar de encuentro y vio a lo lejos al moreno, al pequeño y al de lentes. Respiró hondo y ruidosamente antes de estar más cerca y que se notara su mal humor. Cambió su cara de violencia y obstinación a la que todos conocían, la faceta regocijante de Mimi Tachikawa.

La comisura de sus labios se estiró y los ojos se le volvieron pequeñitos entre tanto diente reluciente, se veía casi tan natural como su maquillaje.

—Buenos días —anunció cuando ya estaba bastante cerca de los tres muchachos.

La sonrisa falsa era perfecta como el resto de su vida. Nada.

—Hola, Mimi —saludó Joe primero y le dio un dulce abrazo a la chica acaramelada. La sintió tensa y fría.

Últimamente Joe era más meticuloso que antes con los comportamientos que intentaban ocultar con los que demostraban sus amigos. Le puso el ojo encima, sabiendo que ahora también debía apoyarla con algo desconocido.

—¿Sólo estamos nosotros cuatro? Ay, qué aburrido —Mimi se sentó en una banca un tanto alejada de los demás. A diferencia del resto de los días, hoy Mimi no quería ser observada demasiado—. Hasta el día está entristecido… —comentó con la voz debilitada.

—No digas eso, Mimi —dijo el menor de todos, Cody tenía la cabeza baja sentado entre Davis y Joe.

—¿Vas a decirme que no es cierto, Cody?

—No —contestó—. La verdad es que sí, el día está… medio muerto. Parece que hoy lloverá.

—Más que llover… —agregó Davis con la cabeza al cielo, y luego miró a Mimi para concluir la frase—. Parece que por fin comenzará el invierno verdadero.

Ella notó que la había observado, casi pidiéndole que lo escuchara.

—Ay, no intentes lucirte ahora sólo porque llegué yo. No te queda, ¿te enteras? —Mimi bufó, intentando ser odiosa apropósito. Daisuke la ignoró.

Extendió su cuerpo sobre toda la banca y miró el cielo con curiosidad, los árboles de alrededor ya no tenían casi hojas, ¿era acaso cierto lo que él había dicho? Volvió a las nubes grisáceas, y el poco azul que se veía detrás era completamente apagado.

Joe siguió con la mirada clavada en la castaña. Juraba, por sobre todas las cosas, que esa que estaba acostada sobre la banca no era Mimi, al menos no la Mimi que él recordaba. Había algo extrañamente lejano a él que la diferenciaba al resto de los días. Desde el día de la llegada de Koushiro, el último día que la vio, estaba completamente normal; aquella muchacha era la que algún día amó, pero esta que estaba estudiando y no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

El día no sólo estaba desconsolado, era extraño porque las nubes no dejaban ver bien el sol, porque Cody estaba haciendo eso en la calle y Mimi parecía no tener consuelo de algo que arrinconaba.

Pensó en la operación de Sora, deseando que todo resultara perfecto, porque al parecer el día tenía planeado sufrimiento por todos lados.

—Hey, parece que ya hay bastantes —dijo una voz distinta.

Sólo la chica lo reconoció.

—Hola, Takeru —le dijo Mimi, sin mirarlo ni levantarse a saludarlo.

Miró el cielo hasta que el rostro alegre del muchacho se le interpuso en el camino, Mimi gruñó y él sonrió falsamente, pretendiendo ser natural.

—Buenos días a todos, parece que es bastante temprano… Esperaba ser el primero.

—Pero como le ves que te gané, Takaishi —respondió el moreno.

—Deja de fanfarronear, Daisuke, Cody llegó antes —intervino la chica en la conversación, hablando con arrogancia y despreocupación, como si aquello no la sorprendiera.

Todos, salvo Tk, quedaron asombrados y los tres se lanzaron miradas interrogantes. ¿Cómo sabía Mimi que Cody había llegado antes? Ni él mismo sabía la razón, cuando llegó no vio por ningún lado a la 'súper girl' por el contrario, no había ni un indigente en la plaza.

Mimi se levantó y quedó sentada viendo como los tres pares de ojos estaban sobre ella. Ahogando miles de preguntas entre ellos mismos.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué me ven? Uy, hoy si que amanecieron extraños todos ustedes —por último, movió el cabello hacia atrás y se enfocó en otro punto del visaje.

Takeru se rió para sus adentros, se sentó al lado de Mimi con el teléfono móvil en manos. Lo encendió con pesadez y a regañadientes.

Seis mensajes recibidos: Catherine.

"_Buenos días príncipe, ¿te he despertado?  
Lo siento.  
Soñé contigo esta noche"._

"_¿Quieres saber qué soñé?"._

"_Hola, Keru. ¿Por qué no respondes?"._

"_Estoy preocupada, no me dejes solita por favor"._

"_Recuerda que __**dependo**__ de ti mas que nadie"._

"_Iré a tu casa a verte, te necesito"._

Suspiró y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, quitándose el gorro blanco por un segundo y jalando sus cabellos dorados en busca de una respuesta decente.

No la consiguió.

**"**_**No estaré en casa todo el día, no me busques, Catherine. POR FAVOR".**_

Esa fue la respuesta a todos los mensajes acosadores, le hubiera gustado responderle con un texto mucho menos agresivo, pero debía ser claro con la niñita, él se consideraba demasiado adulto como para tomar un comportamiento inapropiado, y casi siempre era el que se tomaba las cosas con más calma.

Excepto ahora. El desespero se hizo presente en cada hueso de su cuerpo y la adrenalina apareció también. Necesitaba que Hikari llegara lo más pronto posible.

Escuchó el ruido de los dos pares de zapatos acercándose a gran velocidad, volvió la cabeza con el rostro de Hikari en la mente, pero aquellas figuras eran demasiado parecidas en estatura como para tratarse de Tai y Hikari, aunque las edades podían coincidir un poco más.

Ellos dos, los que se acercaban, tenían la misma sangre pero actitudes repelentes.

—¡Miren, ahí vienen Ken y Osamu! —dijo Daisuke levantándose y haciéndole señas con las dos manos moviéndolas de un lado a otro con entusiasmo.

—No entiendo porque corren —musitó Takeru.

—Hola… lamentamos… la tardanza…. —dijeron con muchas pausas debido a la respiración agitada por correr kilómetros.

Ken llevaba un bolso grande y oscuro que parecía pesado en su espalda encorvada, y Osamu traía consigo una botella de agua medio vacía.

—¿Por qué mejor no se sientan? —sugirió Takeru señalando una banca al lado de donde él se encontraba.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo Ken dejando caer su trasero en el banco, los huesos se le quebraron con esa sola acción, los Ichijouji sí que estaban cansados—. Pensé que llegaríamos tarde.

—Es que se suponía que nos iríamos a las 9:00 y llegamos demasiado apresurados —explicó Osamu calmando la respiración un poco.

Todos se miraron entre ellos y rieron con energía, incluyendo a Cody pero sin llegar al escándalo. Osamu y Ken no comprendían nada y luego de cinco minutos de risa eufórica por parte de Mimi y Davis, les respondieron a su incógnita: ¿Qué tiene de gracioso?

—¿9:00 a.m.? ¿Están locos o qué? Primero muerta antes de levantarme tan temprano un sábado —mintió, Mimi estaba despierta desde el día anterior y el sueño era pura farsa en sus pensamientos.

Para concluir, Daisuke agregó:

—Además ni siquiera Sora estaría levantada a esa hora.

Entonces así desaparecieron las sonrisas todos los rostros, cambiando ese momento de tranquilidad a uno completamente adverso.

¿Qué sucedería ahora? Era la preguntaba que rondaba en cada cabeza.

Takeru apretó los puños en sus bolsillos y miró su celular que vibraba debido a una llamada entrante por parte de la francesa. Presionó con fuerza al botón rojo y lo apagó nuevamente, hoy no era el día para hablar con ella, y quizás ayer fue el último.

Mimi guardó silencio mientras le removían los recuerdos.

Quería verla.

Necesitaba ver a su mejor amiga y contarle tantas cosas, pero todo estaba destinado a que hoy no, simplemente hoy no era una posibilidad. Cerró los ojos y subió los pies en la banca, Mimi se abrazó a sí misma porque el aire era demasiado frío como para recibir un abrazo de éste. Se quedó allí, lo más nula que pudo estar, en espera de que el destino cruel se alejara de ella y sus amigos, y que las lágrimas se secaran dentro para que no salieran nunca más.

**Notas de Autora**.

¿Que cómo me siento al respecto? Horrible. Prometí que iba a terminar el fic, ¿y qué pasó? No lo sé, ustedes deben pensar que soy una irresponsable, y posiblemente lo sea, pero cuando una autora no se siente estimulada simplemente se pierde el interés, quizás fue eso.

Por mi cabeza incluso pasó la idea de borrar el fic y volverlo a subir, ¿pero qué haría? No podría subirlo distinto porque tal y como está me gusta… sólo quiero sacarlo adelante y recordar que todavía me faltan muchísimos capítulos, es una meta dura. ¿Cómo haré para actualizar? No lo sé. Encontraré la manera y haré acrobacias para que suceda al menos una vez al mes.

El que sigue ya lo escribí también, no lo coloco aquí también porque es un punto distinto. Esto es sólo para que vean que sigo viva y planeo terminarlo aunque tenga 30 años, esté casada y tenga hijos.

Si todo sale bien, actualizaré en unos cuantos días.

Saludos a todos, y de nuevo, lo siento mucho.


End file.
